Underneath the Golden Mask
by Twenty-One A.P
Summary: Complete! Julie isn’t what she seems. This rich happy life that everyone thinks, isn’t quite so factual. So how does Portman fit into all this? And just what is it Julie’s been hiding all these years from everyone, and maybe even herself?
1. Attack Of The French Fry

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. If I did do you honestly think I'd be writing about them online for free? Get Real!  
  
Centers Around: Julie Gaffney, Dean Portman. With of course appearances by the rest of the quackers!  
  
Storyline: Post D3, The Ducks are playing college hockey. (yes I know the chances they all go to the same college and play on the same team is HIGHLY unlikely. Besides we all know Banks would either try to jump to the NHL or try and get noticed playing junior's in Canada! (And no I'm not dissin Banksie!) The college isn't real, not based on any place (probley won't even be given a name) just a nice backdrop, and a reason to keep them all together.  
  
Julie isn't what she seems. This rich happy life that everyone thinks, isn't quite so factual. So how does Portman fit into all this? And just what is it Julie's been hiding all these years from everyone, and maybe even herself? -----------------------  
  
  
  
"If I have to skate one more lap I will toss another fur ball." Julie spoke skating slowly around the ice. "You can't blame me this time cat lady." Goldberg said skating by and slapping her on the back. She acknowledged him with a slap in return with her goal stick. "Watch it goldie, I'll tell cowboy you were the ring leader in the infamous shaving cream incident." Goldberg flashed a nervous smile and skated off from her. She smiled at her threat and somehow made it threw the last 4 laps without a problem. She showered, dressed, grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs behind the arena. She wasn't paying attention as she walked along towards her car and almost got run over by a skate boarder. Luckily he was watching and at the last minute avoided the collision.  
  
"Shall I be worried that my team's goaltender is lacking observational skills?" Luis asked in a Latin accented Shakespearean tone. "For what might become of the team, shall the fair lady cease to stop the puck." Julie gave him a glare as he grabbed at his heart in mock fashion. "You know Luis, you really should be more concerned about something happening to the not so fair Latin winger, you know someone always dies in those plays." She smiled and cast a wicked stare his way. " Touché my goalie goddess." Luis bowed and headed towards his car. "He's got to stop with his new found acting obsession." She mused to herself as she reached her car. She tossed her bag into the passenger's side and got in. She sat for a moment looking over the want ads in the paper. "Gotta find a job Julie, you can cut back on everything but hockey, and hockey is expensive." She muttered to herself. She circled a few that caught her attention then tossed the paper to the side and started the engine.  
  
She was almost back to the dorm when she noticed Connie walking along the sidewalk. She slowed and rolled the window down. " Hey Connie, you need a lift?" Connie jogged around the car in a flash and was quickly riding down the road. "Thanks Julie, it's not far but man my knee is killing me." "You really should have it looked at." "I know but hey one more game and the season is done, I'll have all summer to heal." "Can't argue with that." Julie slowed down to turn into the apartment complex Connie lived in. "So why didn't Guy drive you home? He have to work or something?" Julie asked as she pulled into the parking spot. "Don't get me started on him." Connie grumbled as she opened the door. "Thanks for the lift Jules!" She happily called as she shut the door and headed up the stairs. Another Connie & Guy fight it seems. They always make up and it's so cute seeing them try to make peace with one another. Julie pulled back into traffic and set forth to her dorm.  
  
She was laying on her bed hours later still looking over the want ads. She stirred from her worries to get the now annoying phone that was ringing yet again. 'No Luis I will not do your history assignment on Egypt so stop calling me!" She spoke wearily. "So I guess that means no help on my assignment of Greek Mythology right Jules?" Julie stopped for a moment then placed the voice and laughed. " Sorry Russ, sure I'll help you on that. Long as you don't expect me to write it for you." "Hey no problem cat lady, I just don't get all these gods and stuff, isn't this stuff like incest or something? Just sick man, sick!" "Hum, yeah kind of hard to explain over the phone, want to meet at the Sin Bin?" "Yep an hour, thanks." They hung up and she decided to finish her own paper till time to leave.  
  
She walked into the Sin Bin (the aptly named official Ducks hang out) and promptly got pelted in the head with a French fry followed by a chorus of whistles. "Oh the cat-a-nator caught in the cross fire with a potato by the bash brother. Violence expected to ensue." Averman commentated from his chair. "Sorry Jules, I was aiming for Portman." Fulton apologized. "Yeah and he would have missed anyway." Portman yelled from behind the half wall by the door. She shook her head at them both and walked over to take a seat by Russ. Somehow within the hour they got Russ to understanding Greek Mythology, Fulton to successfully pelt Portman with a fry, and Averman to shut up, that last bit not without the wonder that is stick tape. They all had a good time, and Julie even forgot about her on going problems for awhile. She looked around the room and took in the sights and sounds, making a memory.  
  
Portman happened to glance her way and noticed the far away and slightly sad look that played itself out on her face. What's wrong with Jules he wondered? He watched her sigh to herself and began to pack her things back into her bag. She zipped it up and stood up to leave. Waving her goodbyes and walking past his table she paused for a moment, grabbing a fry and tossing it at Fulton just as he turned back around. "No hard feelings." She smiled and made a quick dash to the door. "I said I was sorry cat lady!" Fulton laughingly yelled at her. "Hey Jules wait up a minute." Portman punched fist with Fulton and jogged after her.  
  
She kept walking towards her car but slower allowing him to catch up easily. "What ya need Portman?" She turned to look at him having reached her car. He stalled a minute causing her to raise her eyebrows at him questioningly. "You ok?" He asked timidly. She somewhat blinked and slightly smiled amused. "Yeah I'm fine, why?" He suddenly seemed really interested in a scratch on the side of her beetle. "You just looked really sad back there for a minute." Her smiled faded quickly, her body language suggested he hit on a slight nerve. "Just a lot going on ya know, summer almost on us, going into our last year here in college, final exams and stuff. Just normal stuff." She forced a smile signaling the subject closed. "Ok just wondered." He mumbled quietly. "See you on the bus tomorrow." She smiled and opened her door. "Yeah tomorrow, later." He smiled and headed back towards the door.  
  
He watched her backup and head towards the exit then out into traffic. "All right Gaffney, what's up with you." He spoke out loud as he reached for the door and headed back inside.  
  
Notes: Ok I know this isn't great but it'll get going eventually, gotta set up the rest of it don't I? And come on give me a break this is my first story! Have mercy..pleaseeeeeeeeeeee! Chapter 2, what is up with Julie? A little insight to come, and of course the team's final game of the season! Full of typical Duck fun! 


	2. Championship and Loss

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.  
  
Classes went very quickly, and soon everyone was mulling around the locker room getting their gear and tossing insults and jokes back and forth at one another. Everyone was in a great mood, which did not bode well for their opponents that night: the Knights, who stood in their way of claiming the championship that night. Coach Orion came in gave them their run down on the other team, made suggestions to some of them then ended with a loud quacking session complete with high five's and slaps on the back. They filed onto the bus, took their seats and headed off on the hour ride. Julie grabbed her headphones placed them on her head turned her music on loudly, tilted her head back on the seat and began to mentally prepare herself for the start.  
  
The trip was uneventful, as was the first 2 periods of play. Starting the 3rd the Ducks were winning 1-0 thanks to Banks' short-handed goal in the 1st. It was pretty obvious the Knights were getting sick of the Ducks strict defensive style and began to pick up on the hit totals. After several bone crushing hits from both sides it was a formality that someone would take a dumb penalty. It happened 5 minutes in when Luis got ran by the Knights captain Craig Stillman, and retaliated with a punch thus getting the penalty since the ref typically only saw the retaliation not the hit. Luis further made it worse when he argued the call and got slapped with a misconduct penalty also, giving the Knights a 5 on 3 power play.  
  
Orion went with Conway, Goldberg and Robertson to start off the penalty kill. Julie set herself towards the face off circle to her left, the puck was dropped with the Knights winning the face off and setting up. The Ducks dropped back into a passive diamond shape in front of the goal allowing the Knights to almost pass as they pleased. They all had their angles covered and just waited for a Knights mistake, Lance Jones, the only forward who was playing the point bobbled the puck for a split second and was then sent chasing down the ice after Charlie took possession and cleared.  
  
Ducks got the change and then had Fulton, Portman and Averman out on the kill. Averman having a big mouth began to jaw at the other players and finally got one of them mad enough to take a penalty for slashing him. Now with the Knights only on a 5 on 4 power play things started getting frantic. Their star player Josh Hagman began to stickhandle with unreal speed and confidence and started around behind the net before passing back to the point and parking himself in front of the net. Julie whacked him with her stick when he backed into her a few times, she had to be careful not to get called for slashing herself.  
  
Chris Lang took a shot from the point and got a double deflection off Portman and Hagman, Julie got part of the puck but only enough to turn it sideways as it went into the net. She groaned as she got back to her feet and skated around, fuming over the goal. Once back in her crease she forgot the goal and tried to get her focus back on keeping them out for the final 13:46 that was on the clock. The puck was dropped at center ice and the game resumed its now high voltage pace. Massive hits and saves from both sides continued as the game crept below 3 minutes remaining. At 1:16 Luis feeling responsible for the Knights goal stole the puck just inside the Ducks blueline and turned on the jets quickly gaining a breakaway. He would have scored.if only Markus Lindberg hadn't caught up to him and took him down. Now with the league championship hanging in the balance the Ducks we're given a golden opportunity on the late power play.  
  
Orion called their only time out and called the team in. "Ok look Ducks, one shot here and we avoid overtime. We've already had a triple OT in these playoffs and I'm very certain you don't want that again." "Actually it was a battle for the ages, a David Vs Goliath, gladiator war in the coliseum!" Averman barked getting a not so amused glance from Orion. "Yeah, sorry!" Averman flashed a smile and shut up. "Conway, Germane, Mendoza, Goldberg and Banks I want you out there, Conway park yourself in front of the net, funnel the shots at them from any angle. Let's go Ducks!" Orion chirped and clapped his hands as everyone yelled encouragement's to one another and cheered.  
  
Face off was just outside the Knights blueline; Charlie won the draw sending the puck back to Goldberg who quickly dumped the puck in. Guy chased it down and gained control before the Knights could clear and set up the unit. He stickhandled then criss crossed with Luis over to the right side. He passed back to Banks at the point then received the puck back from him. There was no spots open the Knights we're well covered. He took a shot just as one of their forwards moved slightly and cranked it off the post, Charlie dove at the rebound but was stripped of the puck and watched as it was sent back down the ice. Julie noticed the Knights changing up and quickly raced over and picked up the puck, she shot it up ice and on side to Luis who got in and let a slap shot fly. Bochinli made the save but left a huge rebound which Luis picked up and tossed into the net just at the clock reached 9 seconds left.  
  
The Knights pulled their goalie on the ensuing face off in hopes of getting one last shot at tying it up, but it was to no avail. The Ducks fans who made the trip counted down the final 5 seconds then joined in the cheers as the Ducks sprang from the bench hugging one another. Banks was named the game MVP and then the Ducks were awarded with the championship cup and banner. They all celebrated on the ice a bit longer then took it into the locker room. After showers and interviews with the media they climbed on the bus and made the very loud hour trip back home. They were greeted with a chorus of quacks as they pulled to a stop.  
  
The next few hours everyone continued to party from the school over to the Sin Bin and finally at around 4am they started to dwindle down till just the Ducks themselves remained. "Hey everyone." Charlie tried yelling over the team, with no luck. Fulton then stood up on the chair and warned. "Everyone zip it now or else!" Silence followed, till a French fry pelted Fulton in the back of the head. "Score for the Cat-a-nator! Revenge again for the un-called for fry incident of earlier this week!" Averman rushed over to Julie spoon in hand. "Do tell me young lady how did that feel?" "Well Averman I must say it did feel quite good." "I bet so! Now talk us threw the play." Julie tried hard not to laugh and stay serious, "Well I waited till the exact moment my worthy target turned his head slightly to me then grabbed the perfect fry. Then launched quite possibly the greatest overhand pitch in french fry tossing history." She was cut short as an entire basket of fries landed on her head.  
  
The food fight was commenced till they had tossed themselves out and only then Charlie got to speak. "Now that we are all covered in fries, burgers, coke, milk shakes and whatever else I have something to say." He glanced around the room and slightly laughed at the site of the Mighty Ducks covered some sitting on the floor where they fell. "This being our last game of the year I just wanted to say, again it's been a great year. We did what we setout to do and I hope everyone has a safe and awesome summer. I look forward to teaming up with you again next season for our last, and our best ever." Everyone started to clap as Charlie started down then got back up again. "One more thing. Averman.Don't forget to practice this time!" "Yeah Averman." Everyone laughed and picked on Averman till they started out the door.  
  
Julie piled into the car with Guy & Connie. They dropped her off at the dorm then set off to their apartment. Julie had the information on an apartment that was about to come open in the same complex as Connie & Guy. They both thought Julie would love living there, and hoped she would. She walked into her room still looking over the paper. She put the paper on the desk then walked over to her answering machine and pushed the button. "You have 25 messages." The mechanical voice said then beeped and played the first message. Most of them we're people congratulating her on the win, a couple we're from jobs she'd applied to, but the second to last one made her stop cold. "Julie, this is your mother. You should know your father passed away this afternoon. I would have told you sooner, but you obviously we're off playing that silly game. Call home when you get this message."  
  
Julie stared at the machine blankly. She vaguely heard the last message, one from Connie telling her she'd left her bag in their car. She slowly sunk to the floor, tears streaming down her face. She leaned aginst the foot of her bed in shock. She moved her head from side to side slowly in a daze. "Can't be. Can't be true." She mumbled. "No. She's lying to me. She always lies to me." She said with mounting force. She slammed her fist on the floor, ignoring the yells from the residents downstairs. She wiped the tears from her eyes then grabbed the phone just as it rang. She picked it up blankly saying nothing. "Jules? Sweetie is that you?" A clam soothing voice asked. She sobbed out loud for the first time then squeaked softly. "Grampie please tell me it's not true." "I'm sorry angel, he didn't want you to know he was sick. He wanted you to keep playing. He was so proud of you." "How, why? What was wrong? He should have told me!" "Just come home, I'll tell you everything but not over the phone. Come home please." Julie closed her eyes and took a ragged breath. "Just don't let me alone with my mother. I can't handle her now, not right now." Her grandfather agreed then told her he'd arrange her flight all she needed to do was show up at the airport.  
  
She packed her bag quickly then started for the door. She rushed down the stairs and tossed her bag into the car and drove off. She was waiting at the red light when she absently picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" The voice on the other end responded. "Hey, it's me I'm leaving town. Family emergency, tell the rest of the team for me ok?" "Sure, you ok?" "I don't want to talk about it now. Just do that for me please?" "No problem." "Thank you. Goodbye." Her voice cracked slightly before she hung up. "Goodbye Jules." A soft voice said outloud to the empty room. The phone was still in his hand when he lay back down on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Why do I feel the need to chase her down?" He sat back up and dialed Conway's number. "You need serious help dude." He said as he walked over looking in a mirror. "Last thing she'd want is big bash the bash man Portman nosing in her business." He shook his head, ignoring the strange feeling he had then relayed the message to Charlie then time and time again to the rest of the team.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Thoughts on this story so far? Should I keep it going or not? (Please no flames, I don't like burn marks!) And incase I keep going..So what happens when Julie gets home? Why does she and her mother seem to hate one another? And just what the heck is with Portman and this strange "feeling" he had? A premonition of something to come? 


	3. East vs West

Notes: Ok I had no idea people would have problems reading who's saying what (it was clear to me but hey I did write it!) so I've tired to make it much more clear in this update. Thanks for the suggestions and feed back! Hope this chapter provides a bit of amusement (I myself have no clue why I've written Luis this way just happened!) Also have no clue about where to go with the story I have several ideas, we'll just have to wait and see what works! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"I say, what is my fair team doing today?" Luis spoke again in Shakespearean style. He was meat with glares as the guys went back to watching hockey.  
  
"Oh come on! That was a dive!" Charlie yelled furiously at the television.  
  
"He was tripped!" Ken argued back.  
  
"Guys, it was both. The Wings player dived and the Avs player tripped him. Refs for once made a fair and just call." Dwayne spoke calmly sitting between the two. They both glared at him before muttering things to support their own individual views on the play. Luis took a seat by the wall and began gesturing around wildly going threw his part in the play. The room soon became louder as Fulton, Portman, Goldberg and Averman joined in.  
  
"GOOOOOAAAAAAAL!!! Yeah!!! Peter the Great!!" Ken cheered wildly.  
  
"Wow, that was a really nice play." Dwayne said smiling at Ken.  
  
"Cujo looked like crap on that one! I coulda stopped that!" Goldberg laughed.  
  
"Ugh!" Was the only thing Charlie had to say on the play.  
  
"Where are the fights? Is this not an Avs/Wings game? Gezz." Groaned Portman. Fulton nodded agreeing.  
  
"Twas a lovely play by an admirably impressive titan of the frozen court. But I fear I feel the strife in the air. Could it be my team before me is in dissension?" Luis asked with a very serious look on his face. He was met with six heads turning his way.  
  
"I fear you're about to feel the fury of my fist if you don't shut up Hamlet." Portman growled at Luis. Luis in return just smiled nerviously and stuck his nose back in the script.  
  
As the 2nd period came to a close most of the guys began to get up and stir. Averman went to order pizza, Dwayne, Ken & Fulton ran to the convenient store just around the corner for more soda, chips and whatever else they could think of. "Hey Portman, how did Julie sound on the phone again, you said she was short and kinda weepy?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yeah her voice cracked towards the end she sounded really.." He paused a moment thinking of the words. "She actually sounded like she was in shock so she spoke mostly as if recorded. If that makes sense." He finished shrugging at Charlie. He didn't dare mention the really bad feeling he'd felt since she had called. Something wasn't right and it was about to get worse, he just knew it somehow.  
  
The 3rd period started and the guys all returned to yelling and cheering on their sides. Finally a fight busted out to make Portman & Fulton happy, the Wings scored to tie the game making Charlie and now also Averman happy. Luis, well Luis was already happy now sitting by the window making eyes at the blonde swimming in the pool below. Goldberg however should have kept him mouth shut but he didn't.  
  
"This western conference hockey is just insane. There's no flow it's just beat, bang, hack and whack hockey. The east is much better." He popped a chip in his mouth and glanced around expecting an agreement.  
  
"And you're saying this simply because you're team happens to be in the east right?" Charlie asked.  
  
"One of the best in the east and the NHL." Goldberg smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we'll take a look at our favorite teams, all of them have a better record then your Flyers, well Averman's doesn't but they are forgiven. And Luis well, wait Luis you still cheer on the hometown Panthers or what?" Charlie asked. "Humm Luis?" He asked again.  
  
"Forget it man he's in Latin lover mode." Fulton answered pointing at the window where Luis was half hanging out yelling down at the girl. Charlie shook his head.  
  
"Anyway the east has some good players but man the west, that's where it's at." Charlie stated getting high five's from the rest of the guys. Goldberg was about to argue back but was drowned out by a yelling Ken.  
  
"GOAL! Avs win!! YEAH!!!!" Ken cheered wildly jumping up and dancing around the room as if he had scored the goal. Charlie again grumbled then grabbed the remote flipping to find any other game on.  
  
"Hey Stars play in a few minutes, you guys mind if I watch them?" Dwayne asked looking around. "Sure no problem cowboy." Charlie answered and tossed him the remote. "Who are they playing?" Ken asked.  
  
"Heh, they're playing the Ducks!" Dwayne answered smiling.  
  
"And you're cheering aginst the team named for us!?" Goldberg asked in shock.  
  
"Yep." Dwayne responded with a nod.  
  
Goldberg glanced around wildly,"Well that's.that's unconstitutional!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Nope, just supporting my team. I mean hey I have loyal feelings towards the Ducks but I want the Stanley Cup you know!" Dwayne smiled at a still in shock Goldberg.  
  
"I'm going to go call Connie and see if she's talked to Jules yet." Charlie jumped up heading for the phone with Portman in pursuit.  
  
He stood watching Charlie talk to Connie. After about 10 minutes Portman began getting very nervous, which was a foreign concept to him. Finally Charlie noticed him staring intently at him, and paused his conversation a moment. "You want to speak to Connie?" he asked. Portman nodded and was soon handed the phone.  
  
"What's with Jules?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Her father died. She seemed really strange on the phone. I know she was close to him but it's like she didn't want anything to do with going home. Almost as if she's truly scared of it. She always has been very strange about her family, other then her dad of course. But, I don't know something's not right she just sounded well like I said strange!" Connie sighed not knowing what else to say.  
  
"You think she'll be ok? I mean being there by herself?" he asked almost like he was asking himself more then Connie. She was silent for a moment then softly responded.  
  
"I don't know Portman, I really don't know."  
  
Connie's words only sent his stomach into a tighter knot. He told his goodbyes to her and handed the phone back to Charlie. He didn't know what else to do so he walked back into the living room and sat down in the chair Luis previously had been sitting in and gazed out at the sky. "Give me a sign, please." He whispered softly to the blue blanket above him. 


	4. Return

The car made it's way along the twisting asphalt heading towards the stoic house still a mile away. The car finally turned towards the intended stop and finally moved to a halt underneath the stone covered entrance. Julie stepped out as the driver opened the door, and looked up at the imposing 10- foot oak doors before her. She glanced to her left and right taking in the sights of her life long home.  
  
She stepped further from the car and again stood in place as the driver got her bags, she watched as one side of the door moaned as it was slowly opened revealing the lavish dominating formal hall. She smiled at the old man standing there arms wide open awaiting her. She raced up the stairs and quickly fell into a bear hug.  
  
"It's great to have you home angel." The old man smiled. Julie pulled back from him and returned his grin.  
  
"It's great to be home Louis. Is grampie in his library?"  
  
"You know he is Julie. He's waiting on you." Louis answered then went to get her bags.  
  
Julie made her way down the long hall turning threw a few doors before finding herself entering the two story library. She walked slowly down the aisle between the shelves and various sofas, chairs and tables set up threw the middle of the room. Her shoes made a soft thud along the wooden floor as she finally saw the arm resting on the side of a chair. She picked up her pace till she was behind the chair and looked over finding her grandfather sound asleep.  
  
He looked just as she left him last; in his best suit gray hair combed back in perfect place looking every bit the gentleman he was. She took a seat in the chair opposite his by the fireplace and watched him sleep. She sat there relaxed for the first time since the calls and found herself pondering sleep. She was about to surrender to that feeling when her grandfather began to stir. She sat up on the edge of her chair and smiled when he opened his eyes and focused them on her.  
  
"Well, when did you get here?" He asked.  
  
"About 40 minutes ago." She got up and went over to hug him. She then pulled a stool over and sat down beside him. They sat in silence for a few minutes till he spoke.  
  
"I would have told you, but he didn't want you to stop playing. He knew that was something you truly loved and took pride in, and he was proud of you for it. He was also proud you wanted to make it on your own without him paying for things. He always called you his little corporate star in training!" He laughed and she smiled.  
  
"He told me that once, he did help me along you know. Not many people wanted to hire me knowing they'd have to work around my hockey schedule. But I always said I'd pay him back somehow." She paused a moment then continued. "He wouldn't have taken my money though, he said this money was just as much mine as anyones."  
  
Her grandfather smiled patting her hand then started to speak again when the happy moment was shattered.  
  
"Well, home to get your part of the estate are you? Her elder brother's voice rang threw the library. She looked at her grandfather giving him an apology before she responded back. She turned her head as she spoke.  
  
"No Alex. I'm here to say good-bye to my daddy. The money means nothing, I would fly back right after the funeral but the lawyer I spoke to this morning advised me to stay." She stated as calmly as she could, but her annoyance was apparent. He put on his typical dominant smile, before making yet another comment.  
  
"Mother should be home soon. I'm sure you're looking forward to seeing her."  
  
"This isn't the time to start a fight Alexander." Her grandfather stated now rising from his chair. "Now leave your sister alone."  
  
"Sure thing grandfather." He smirked and headed for the door pleased with his performance.  
  
"This is going to be the longest week of my life." Julie stated as she placed her head in her hands.  
  
"Have faith dear. Never forget you've got me on your side."  
  
"Thanks grampie." She got up and hugged him.  
  
The sounds of footsteps alerted them again and Julie turned to see her mother approaching. She got a reassuring pat on the back from her grandfather, which helped her prepare for what she knew would be a tense meeting. Her mother stopped a few feet from her and said nothing, as she looked her daughter up and down and was obviously displeased at what she saw. She seemed to roll her eyes before she spoke.  
  
"Well Julie, I certainly hope you plain to dress better then that while you are home."  
  
Julie glanced down for a moment looking at her old beat up black bootlike shoes, blue jeans and sweater.  
  
"I dress how I want, and this was comfortable to travel in." Julie answered calmly.  
  
"While you are home you will dress accordingly. I won't have guests who come over seeing you and thinking you're.well." she halted a moment, "Well what you are, a girl who plays a man's sport. If you just had to play a sport you should have picked a lady-like sport. Better yet gone into dance. Ballet would have been an acceptable thing for you to do. I was a ballet dancer; look what poise it gave me. You lack it dearly."  
  
Julie bit her lip holding back a hateful comment, and instead replied softly.  
  
"I will wear what I want, but out of respect for my grandfather and my daddy I will dress more formal."  
  
Her mother shook her head and headed for the door leaving her with one last comment.  
  
"Do not embarrass me Julie."  
  
Julie grumbled to herself before turning to her grandfather.  
  
"I think she does a good enough job of that on her own without my help!"  
  
He laughed and nodded.  
  
"After that I think I'll go walk around a bit. You want to come with grampie?" She asked.  
  
"No, you go ahead, I want to finish this book."  
  
She smiled and started for the door before he called after her.  
  
"How about dinner? Pizza, my treat?" He smiled at her.  
  
"That sounds wonderful grampie. Same place and time as always?" She asked.  
  
"Of course. Have a nice walk." He smiled blowing a kiss, which she caught and put in her pocket, just like she always had.  
  
She first headed to un pack her bags. Then she looked around at her old room; noticing nothing at all had changed. She made a stop threw the kitchen to swipe a cookie that she knew would be waiting on her from the counter. She jogged down to the stables first and patted a few of the horses, talked to the grooms and enjoyed the fresh air. She finally got to her horse's stall and placed a quick kiss on his nose.  
  
"Hello there Slapshot."  
  
She smiled up at the black horse, who nickered in response. She couldn't help but think of the story behind his name. Being that when he was a yearling he had bolted off like, well a slap shot. And naturally she was the one to catch and stop him, like she would a shot on the ice. She left his stall coming back a moment later with two lead ropes she used to tie together as make shift reign's and lead him out and hopped up on his back.  
  
She rode around the estate for an hour before finally heading down towards the lake. She tied Slapshot up after letting him drink and walked over to the swing and sat down. She glanced up at the mostly cloudy sky and found a patch of pale gray blue. She stared at it awhile, somehow feeling comfort from it. She closed her eyes then sighed and spoke softly.  
  
"I need all the help I can get." 


	5. Meet the Ducks

Forgive for a non-update for a couple of days. I took kinda ill recently and certainly didn't feel like writing. Hopefully this chapter doesn't' suck too much! I'll try to get another up soon! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Averman we are only going to be gone a few days can you not hurry up?" Charlie yelled up at the balcony from the parking lot below. Averman appeared on the balcony and responded back.  
  
"Keep your shorts on I'm coming! What's the rush anyway? We won't miss the flight!" He shrugged and started inside. Luis then appeared on the balcony next door and instantly everyone went into panic.  
  
"Oh no he's gonna do it!" Goldberg yelled loudly and ran unto the mini bus waiting to take them to the airport. Luis looked down puzzled and asked.  
  
"What's his problem?"  
  
The entire team stared up in shock that he spoke like a normal human. They looked at one another scared to talk for a moment.  
  
"He's just really ready to go! That's all!" Connie smiled up at him. Luis nodded then started inside, they all took a deep breath but before they could exhale they heard what they feared most.  
  
"Oh Duckies, Duckies.. where for art thou Duckies?" Luis proclaimed down at them all.  
  
"I'm going to hurt him. Oh yes I am." Fulton grumbled.  
  
Averman yelled up at Louis pointing. "Pain! Lots of Pain!!!!"  
  
Luis got a lost look on his face and Connie laughed loudly then explained.  
  
"It's from the movie A Knight's Tale." She kept laughing and patted Averman on the head as she walked by. "Very good Averman."  
  
"Thanks Connie." He smiled and got on the bus behind her and Guy.  
  
Portman sat there fiddling with his CD player looking out the window impatiently waiting for everyone to get on the bus. Finally the entire time loaded up and set off to the airport. They arrived at the airport, got their bags checked then boarded the flight an hour later and were on their way to Maine.  
  
At the same time the team was airborne, Julie was recovering from her first of many sleepless nights back at home. She had given up around 6am and got up to take a long shower, hoping that would relax her some. It didn't work, so she gave up and got dressed for the day. She looked at herself in the mirror. "This is as dressy as she's gonna get me." She muttered softly to herself. She smoothed her skirt out at the bottom, just above her knees and looked over at her two pairs of shoes she'd laid put before. She thought a moment then smiled. "Now why would I look completely like she wants?" She walked over and grabbed her knee high black boots and pulled them on, then tossed the little loafer like shoes back in a bag.  
  
She pulled on the sleeves of her sweater till they were down past her wrist. It was a bad habit she had in doing that but when she was nervous it happened. She walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. She was halfway there when the sweet smells hit her. She picked up her pace and walked into the kitchen with a smile.  
  
"Humm apple cinnamon pancakes. " She smiled at Betsy the cook.  
  
"Your favorite miss Julie." She smiled.  
  
"Sure is." Julie went over and grabbed a glass of milk and sat herself down at the small breakfast table. Her grandfather later joined her and they ate a very nice and quiet breakfast. Nice and quiet was not however an accurate description of how the Ducks were at that moment.  
  
"That's it." Portman said and got up from his seat and walked two rows up. "If you don't shut your trap and chill out you will be wishing you had a fate as nice as those Shakespearean people, you understand?"  
  
Luis looked up cautiously and nodded slowly. Portman walked back to his seat to the sounds of giggles and applause amongst not only the Ducks but also other people seated by them. Luis leaned over and spoke quietly to Ken.  
  
"You know, people just don't understand that I must immerse myself in the script to better understand the feeling." He spoke frustrated.  
  
"I have a feeling you will definitely feel the script and then some soon if you don't watch yourself. Especially around Portman he's on edge lately, dude." Ken spoke quietly.  
  
Luis nodded and grabbed his headphones and tried to not speak with his newfound favorite accent the rest of the flight. Connie was having a blast beating Guy, Averman and Dwayne at Poker; Charlie was arguing yet again with Goldberg over the NHL; and Russ was trying his best to ignore both Charlie and Goldberg. Fulton glanced over at Portman who stared out the window. He elbowed him and asked "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just ready to get on the ground. Ironic isn't it? I'm a duck and I'm not fond of flying." He smiled a bit. "What's that game you're playing?"  
  
"Taipei." Fulton said tearing his eyes off the computer screen once more. "You can play a round if you want." He added.  
  
"No thanks man, I'll just grab a nap." He nodded and dug out his CD player again and cranked the music and closed his eyes.  
  
"Julie Kristina Gaffney get in here now!" Her mother's shrill voice rang out shattering the lovely silence that had previously been enjoyed by Julie and well everyone else at the Gaffney estate. Julie groaned and jumped up and followed her mother's voice till she found her. She walked in the formal dining room finding her mother and brother having their breakfast.  
  
"And just what is your excuse for missing breakfast?" Her mother asked sharply.  
  
"I ate breakfast in the nook with grandfather." Julie answered annoyed.  
  
"You would think you'd had learned some sort of conduct in schooling. You should have been sent to England to school like I'd wanted. But you always have gotten your way. Stop eating with the servants Julie it's not proper." He mother snorted.  
  
"And this isn't the dark ages mother, I will eat with whom I want. Oh and grandfather hardly could be confused as a servant." Julie quipped quickly. She turned and started out when her mother's voice rang out again.  
  
"And your outfit could be better, what trash wears those kind of boots anyway."  
  
"Apparently girls who refuse to be ladies." Her brother remarked and they laughed as Julie fumed and stomped back towards the stairs. She reached her bedroom and slammed the door. She crossed the room and flopped down on her bed.  
  
What seemed like only a matter of minutes later she was aroused by the sounds of the doorbell; She rose up and looked over at the clock seeing she'd been asleep for close to five hours now. She crawled off the bed and headed back down the stairs. She heard the sounds of many muffled voices as she rounded the last landing and headed down the final staircase. She suddenly was met with a few whistles and glanced up surprised, slowly a smile crossed her face and so did a hint of red.  
  
"Wow. Truly a fair lady." A Latin accented voice spoke up to her.  
  
She hit the last stair and started to speak when her brother entered the hall with her mother. She smiled even bigger at the shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"Mother, Brother.." She paused a moment and moved to the side and waved her hand at the people now beside her.  
  
"Meet the Ducks." 


	6. The Grand Tour

"Don't take this personal Jules but your family is very strange." Averman whispered as they headed up the stairs after the very brief meeting with her mother and brother.  
  
"Those two are, everyone else is pretty normal." She paused a moment then continued. "Except Aunt Melanie, she thinks she's true British royalty half the time. But hey, if she wants to be delusional that's fine by me. I just hope if she comes she doesn't start talking about marrying me off to European royalty."  
  
"Such tragic life it seems, to be born or married into royalty." Luis spouted off dramatically as he tossed his arm around Julie's shoulders. She gave him a look then answered back.  
  
"I see you have not halted in your drama. I remind again someone always ceases to escape a most fateful end, and careful you would be wise to be, if it shant be you in the end."  
  
Luis stared at her a moment then smiled.  
  
"I've met my match."  
  
"Somehow I don't find it so offensive when Jules is talking like that." Goldberg said loudly from behind them.  
  
Luis started to respond but Julie stopped him.  
  
"Quit while you're ahead." She stated. "And here is your room, with whoever you can talk into sharing."  
  
Ken hung his head as he walked into the room before Luis to snickers from everyone else. Julie turned and asked.  
  
"Ken lost the shortest stick has to room with Luis game again didn't he?"  
  
Everyone nodded and she smiled shaking her head. She got everyone into his or her rooms and started back to the stairs when she ran into her brother coming around the corner. He didn't say anything to her he just gave her a dismissing looking and walked on. She paused on the stairs and took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to clam herself.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
She jumped at the voice and turned her head. She smiled slightly at him and spoke softly.  
  
"I don't really know half the time. You and Fulton all settled?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Portman nodded. This time she nodded and turned her gaze farther down the hall seeing the rest of the team heading their way.  
  
"How about a tour of the crib Jules?" Russ yelled loudly and she smiled.  
  
"Man Jules, I knew you were loaded but this is like royal!" Russ stated a half-hour later looking around as Julie showed them one of the downstairs rooms.  
  
"Yeah it's nice, been in the family for generations now. I'm the ninth." She smiled and opened a door leading outside. She showed them the stables and various garden areas then headed them back up towards the house.  
  
"Where is your room?" Connie asked as they headed back upstairs.  
  
"Follow me." She led them down the first hall and to the left then finally towards a large door. She opened it up and brought them into the sitting room that adjoined her bedroom. It was nicely done, mostly in warm colors with touches of beige around to tone it down some. A sofa was placed in front of the fireplace with chairs on the side.  
  
"Dang girl." Jesse stated, then added. "But where's the TV?"  
  
She smiled walked over and hit a button on a remote, they watched in awe as a screen pulled back above the fireplace revealing a massive TV.  
  
"Oh no way man satellite, DVD, VCR, wicked stereo and surround sound!" Goldberg spoke in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah, I really love watching the tube and listening to music. So dad made sure I always had the best on the market. He spoilt me I know." Julie smiled.  
  
"Marry me Jules!" Averman spoke heading towards the TV with wide eyes. She shook her head at him and started for a door leading off to the left of the sofa. She pulled open the french doors and led them into the bedroom. This time it was Connie who was dumbstruck.  
  
"I want your room. Oh wow Julie." Connie said walking over to the bed with a massive canopy crown over the head of the bed. Another fireplace was just to the left of the bed, with another door off to the right of the bed.  
  
"That other door just leads to the bathroom and dressing/ closet area."  
  
Connie took off at lightning speed to see the bath and her closet. She came out a few minutes later finding Averman drooling over the TV, Charlie, Jesse, Russ and Fulton going threw her CD's and Goldberg going threw her movies, and everyone else sitting on the sofa. She flopped down by Julie and spoke.  
  
"I want to borrow half your closet!"  
  
"You're welcome to anything you want." Julie smiled.  
  
"We are so watching this movie!" Goldberg yelled and came back, handing the DVD to Julie. She glanced down and laughed.  
  
"Yeah Rush Hour 2 is awesome." She jumped up and placed the movie in and sat back down. They all laughed and had fun while the movie was on and even after it went off they turned music on and, well behaved like Ducks.  
  
"I've missed you guys." Julie said almost to herself.  
  
"Awe, Jules we've missed you too." Dwayne said and smiled. She smiled back and laughed as Goldberg took Dwayne's hat and began speaking with a twang much to everyone's amusement.  
  
"You have Motley Crue CDs!?!?" Fulton turned around shocked. Julie laughed.  
  
"What is that so hard to believe? Keep looking I have all kinds of stuff, I like almost everything."  
  
"Wicked." He mumbled and kept going threw her CDs.  
  
A knock came at the door and Julie called out for them to enter. It was Nancy; one of the maids announcing supper was ready for her and her guests.  
  
"Food!" Half the guys yelled and leaped up racing past a stunned Nancy. Julie walked up to her and smiled, "Forgive them. They see or hear the word food and loose all mental process." They laughed and went downstairs to eat. Julie had suggested something easy to fix, and spaghetti was the answer.  
  
"This is pretty good for non Philly cooked food." Goldberg mumbled with his mouth full.  
  
"Oh close your trap Goldie! Gezz don't you have manners?" Charlie quipped.  
  
"Don't you have a napkin?" Goldberg laughed pointing at Charlie, who at the moment was suddenly realizing he had sauce on his chin. He whipped furiously till he got it all then joined in the laughter.  
  
"So I take it this agrees with everyone?" Julie asked before taking another bite.  
  
"It's great Jules, everything is thanks!" Guy smiled.  
  
Julie returned the smile and went back to eating. Everyone was halfway threw their meal when her mother came in and spoke quietly to Julie. Portman watched as Julie obviously tensed up and got a very exhausted expression as her mother left the room. She got up slowly and quietly excused herself from the table and followed threw the door her mother had previously left.  
  
She entered the study and instantly knew she'd walked into a trap. Her brother was sitting behind the desk and her mother closed the door behind her. Julie let her head dip slightly mentally cursing herself for not thinking, then quickly regained her stance.  
  
"Something you two want?" She asked strongly yet bored.  
  
"Actually a few things, sit down." Alex spoke glancing up at her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and sat down in one of the two chairs facing the desk.  
  
"Make it quick I have friends to attend to." She answered fixing her skirt.  
  
Her mother took the other seat and smiled at her son, who returned the smile. She glanced back and forth for a moment then settled for what was to come.  
  
Little did she know she had a pair of protectors standing on the other side of the door ready to charge in and come to her defense in an instant. 


	7. Tears

Few Notes: First off a tiny bit of cursing in this chapter, not much. Thanks again for all the reviews, it helps a lot! Hope ths chapter is up to par! I had to do something during all this insaity of today. My thoughs and prayers go out to the families and friends of those lost on Columbia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want you to sign these papers Julie. It's in your best interest." Alex stated firmly.  
  
"I'm not signing anything." Julie said staring directly at her brother. He narrowed his eyes a bit and smiled slightly.  
  
"You have no choice in this Julie."  
  
"Actually I have all the choices in the world. If I need to sign that I will."  
  
"Good Girl." Her mother began  
  
"After my lawyer has looked threw everything." Julie interrupted her.  
  
"What lawyer? Don't tell me you mean that pathetic ex coach of yours." Alex smirked.  
  
"No actually I meant someone else." Julie stopped a moment then smiled. "I think you might know him Alex. You did go to university with him after all. Course you always treated him like crap and dismissed him as no threat what so ever. You never have been the smartest cookie."  
  
"Just what are you talking about Julie." Her mother asked noticing the color that had crossed her son's face.  
  
"Why don't you ask Alex? I'm sure he'd love to tell you all about his hate for Daniel."  
  
Her brother erupted at that point and tossed the chair backward into the wall and headed around the desk towards her. He grabbed her up by the arm and held her firmly while yelling.  
  
"Damnit Julie, you will sign these papers and that is final. You don't have father here to shield you anymore, and Daniel is nothing. You're all alone now you get that? No one cares what happens to you, so shut up and sign the papers."  
  
"Your out of line Alexander. And wrong as usual."  
  
Alex shifted his gaze from his sister to the door; he slowly let go of Julie but not because of the words his grandfather had said. The reason was the imposing man standing at his side looking very much like he'd like to rip him apart. Julie jerked away from him and walked over to her grandfather, he hugged her then whispered softly.  
  
"You go with your friend here, I'll take care of this angel." He patted her arms softly and pushed her towards the door.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked a bit shaky.  
  
He nodded and she looked at Portman with a strange look on her face and then walked on out the door with him behind her. She walked slowly across the hall and into the library and sat down on a sofa inside. He sat beside her but didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
  
"This is only going to get worse. Something more is going on here, but what?" She said in a bewildered state. "If they just want the money they can have it, I don't care." She stopped then added. "Then again I do, my father worked hard for it, I'm not saying I deserve it but they certainly don't!" She finished strongly and looked over at him. She smiled meekly.  
  
"I'm sorry this isn't your problem I shouldn't dump it on you."  
  
"It is my problem Jules, it involves you doesn't it?" He spoke softly then quickly added. "You're my teammate after all you know. Gotta stick together."  
  
She smiled. "Yep we are. Thanks. By the way, hum how did you and my grandfather end up outside the door?"  
  
"Oh that. Well I noticed how annoyed you were when you left the dining room so I sort of followed you and was listening at the door when your grandfather showed up and we found out we had a common problem." He smiled and they laughed.  
  
"Well it's nice to know I have my own personal security team." She smirked and he gave her a look then smiled himself. She turned and reached for the phone sitting on the table beside them and dialed a number quickly. She waited a minute then spoke.  
  
"Daniel it's just Julie, I have a developing problem so humm help! I think you know the two who are behind it." She hung the phone up and sat back on the sofa.  
  
"So who's Daniel?"  
  
Julie turned her head and glanced at him. "He's someone I've more or less grown up with. His father managed the racing stable so they lived on the estate. He's always been really nice and liked by everyone, which caused Alex to hate him. Especially since he's smarter then Alex, married the girl Alex wanted but couldn't have and I've always called Daniel my real big brother. He's great, he really is."  
  
"That's cool. So I guess he'll have fun taking care of this?"  
  
"Oh yeah, he will have a field day. I spoke to him the morning I got here, something was going on even then but he wouldn't get into it with me. Just said he'd stop by and visit me when everything was tied up and calmer. Was strange really, he told me to stay put no matter what they said or did but to call him if they started up real bad. It's like something huge is about to take place and he knows it, but won't tell me for my own good or something." She paused, "Does that make any sense Dean?  
  
He smiled, "Yes it makes sense, and you called me Dean."  
  
She looked funny at him a moment then got a look of amazement on her face. "Oh. Yeah. I did didn't I?" She giggled. "I'm sorry I didn't even realize I'd said that."  
  
"It's fine Jules, I don't care if you call me by my name." He shrugged.  
  
"Well it is your name after all!"  
  
"Long as my middle name is kept out of this we'll have no problems." He smiled.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him and sat up."What is your middle name anyway?"  
  
"Don't even cat lady." He shook his head and noticed that devilish gleam in her eyes.  
  
"I'll find out you know, I find out everything. And besides why would you care? After all you are someone who stripped down and did a rather interesting dance in the penalty box in high school, did you forget that?" She smiled.  
  
"No I didn't forget that. In fact I seem to remember everyone rather enjoyed my dancing moment, yourself included."  
  
She slightly blushed then regained herself. "Of course I did, it annoyed the crap out of the seniors! How could I not love that?"  
  
"Even if it meant bothering scooter?" He asked quickly.  
  
She shot him a look."Yes even if it did. You know it was just a kiss on the cheek it's not like I fell in love with him or had some massive affair with him! Gezz you guys never let me forget that stuff!" She huffed and got up. He jumped up and followed her out the door and fell into step beside her.  
  
"Come on Jules, we all know you wuvvvvv him." He taunted. She turned and gave him a major glare then popped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Shut it bash boy, unless you'd like me to beat you down right here right now and live with knowing a girl kicked your ass." She smirked.  
  
He got this mock hurt look on his face. "Please, Please don't hurt me!" She punched him again laughing and laughed harder when he fell and acted injured.  
  
"You're such a moron!" She smiled looking down at him. He smiled up at her.  
  
"Yeah I am. But if it means you're laughing cause I'm being a fool then I'll keep doing it." She shook her head at him.  
  
"I always did want a court jester." She smiled, and got a glare from him.  
  
"Now look here.." he started to speak.  
  
At that moment loud voices reached their ears from behind and they both turned serious as the door flew open and her brother stormed out and charged past them. He stopped and turned around. He started back towards them and Portman got to his feet quickly. He stopped and stared at him a moment then glared at Julie.  
  
"You are nothing but an accident Julie. Nothing but a huge mistake." He spouted out and turned around. Her mother walked by hearing the comments and whether it was intended for her to hear or not she heard it all the same.  
  
"Isn't that the truth." Her mother had mumbled as she walked past Julie.  
  
Julie stood there and fully flinched when she heard those words. She always knew her mother never really wanted her, but at that moment it all seem to come to a point. She closed her eyes and even though she tried not to, a tear escaped. Portman was still glaring at her brother's back when he heard a soft sniffle. He looked back at her noticing the tear as it fell, he placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment and she seem to calm herself. She opened her eyes again and looked up at him thanking him without saying a word. He tossed his arm around her softly and led her back upstairs.  
  
"I think you need a major dose of Ducks fun." He said with a smile.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. I'd rather just crawl in bed and cover my head. Maybe all this would just go away."  
  
"Nope you need Ducks, trust me." She looked at him and rolled her eyes and slightly smiled.  
  
They came back into her sitting room where everyone had returned to after dinner. They all noticed the strain on her face and the way Portman was acting, but none asked.  
  
"Ok guys, we have an emergency here." Portman stated leaving Julie's side and walking to stand before the TV.  
  
"TV! Blocking TV!"Averman sobbed out, he received a glare and forced a laughed and mumbled an apology.  
  
"Julie needs a major helping of some fun, Ducks style."  
  
They all smiled and Julie knew she was in for a very long night.  
  
"So what exactly do you guys propose we do?" She asked looking around. "There isn't much to do around these parts, we are too far out to drive to Bangor."  
  
Goldberg got up and walked over to her pulling her towards the door with everyone else close behind.  
  
"We're Ducks Jules! We make our own fun remember?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She widened her eyes then stated shaking her head.  
  
"This could be dangerous." 


	8. Marriage, Chocolate and Ice

"Gee Julie you weren't kidding when you said there was nothing to do here." Charlie spoke glancing around the small town.  
  
"Yeah I know, but it's nice to live far enough from the big city to have some quiet." Julie spoke looking across the street. Suddenly her face turned from relaxed to annoyance. "Oh man, what is this everyone dump on Julie month?" She muttered.  
  
"What's wrong Jules?" Connie asked following her gaze towards a guy standing next to his car talking to a girl.  
  
"He's hot!" Connie giggled, getting a look from Guy in the process. "Sorry dear." She fluttered her eyes at him and smiled. He shook his head but smiled in return.  
  
The guy turned his head and glanced their way. Julie suddenly ran and hid behind Dwayne, "Start walking and very slowly cowboy." She whispered from behind him.  
  
"Hum. I humm..ok." Dwayne stuttered as he started walking.  
  
The rest of the team looked amused at the site of Julie hiding behind Dwayne as he slowly walked almost sideways down the street. They reached a door and Julie bolted inside, luckily it was one of the diners in town and she sighed before taking a seat in a booth at the back. The rest of the Ducks followed in with questioning looks on their faces.  
  
Charlie and Goldberg pulled a table up to the booth and everyone grabbed chairs and sat down. Julie glanced back outside and upon seeing the guy get into his car and leave she let go the breath she'd been holding. She then turned and waved over the waitress.  
  
"A chocolate shake please, and keep them coming!" She said and ignored the look from Goldberg.  
  
The rest ordered various sweets and waited around for Julie to finally answer them. After the shake got to her she took a long gulp then spoke.  
  
"Ok look, about all that. First off thank you Dwayne. Secondly the guy's name is Mitchell. Thirdly he's a jerk, whom my mother has been trying to force me to love ever since I was old enough to date. He's from the oldest family in this area, dirty rich and that to my mother mean's perfect. Fourthly I refuse with a major passion to never be with or around him. Understand?" She spoke as she grabbed her straw for another sip.  
  
"So I take it this is a very bad thing?" Goldberg asked amused.  
  
Julie narrowed her eyes at him before responding. "Let's just say yeah."  
  
"I'm sure the reason he's back in the states has to do with my mother. Gezz I bet this is half the reason she's been worse then normal. She knows I'll flight like mad at the idea of marrying that moron, but why does she not at least show respect to my father and not start this crap again?" Julie played with the straw.  
  
"What exactly does he do?" Charlie asked taking a swig of his coke.  
  
"Mitchell, nothing but spend his family's money. He went to college and got a business degree and ever since he's been running around Europe chasing girls and being his normal self." Julie shrugged.  
  
"So why does she want you to marry him? Can't just be money you guys are already rich." Portman asked.  
  
"It's the society thing. It is only fitting for me to marry someone like him in her eyes. I'd be refused from any society if I married below what they think is right and so would she. It sounds Old World I know but it's true. And scary thing is I know she'll force me into it any way she can and I might be in over my head now." She shook her head.  
  
"What about him? What does he think on this?" Luis jumped into the conversation.  
  
Julie paused then went on. "He's all for it actually. Not that he loves me or anything more like a pride issue."  
  
"How so?" Jesse wondered.  
  
"The truth? Cause he always has gotten everything and anyone he wants. And he can't stand that I don't want anything to do with him, it's made him mad for years. So his ego is taking a hit cause of me and he won't let that happen. He'll do anything to get his way." Julie paused.  
  
"Man sounds like he needs to get hit with my knuckle puck, or even worse." Russ decided.  
  
"For real." Jesse said shaking his head.  
  
"No wonder you took off Jules." Connie shook her head sadly.  
  
Julie smiled. "You see why I take everything so seriously? Hockey is a perfect distraction and school well I have to be serious with it, I must make great grades so I can make it on my own. Anything to stay away from all this insanity."  
  
"And to think we all just thought you were a nerdy goalie." Fulton smiled.  
  
"You're lucky I don't have a French fry right now pal." She smiled back at him.  
  
"You'd miss anyway I'm the champion." Fulton proclaimed getting looks from both Julie and Portman, who looked at one another a moment then back at Fulton.  
  
"Dude, you are insane. Besides last round Julie I must say did win. She did good for a rookie."  
  
''I'm not a rookie Dean. I can toss fries with the best of them." Julie challenged.  
  
"Yeah DEAN!" Averman giggled. Portman narrowed his eyes at him. Averman shifted then un easy in his seat and pulled on his glasses. "Right, I'll shut up."  
  
They all fell into that typical Duck banter while they finished their drinks. Julie was getting a bit ill after her third shake and suggested a walk. They paid and walked around the old town with Julie pointing out things. Goldberg ran up and fell into step next to her.  
  
"Hey, isn't there anything to do in this place. Ya know some fun?" He asked.  
  
Julie smiled at him and nodded. "Yes actually there is one place. It's quite a walk but worth it."  
  
She led them outside of the town and finally down an old dirt road.  
  
"Hum Jules, what exactly do you people do for fun here?" Averman asked nerviously looking around. He suddenly grabbed Jesse's arm and squeaked. "What was that!?! Did you hear it!?"  
  
"Man get off me!" Jesse yelled jerking his arm away.  
  
"Chill Averman." Fulton continued. "It's nice out here."  
  
"Yeah it's really pretty, and Averman don't worry about it. They won't get ya, right now anyway." Julie glanced back and smiled wickedly at him.  
  
"Evil goalie humor." Averman muttered.  
  
They rounded a corner and came upon a small building once inside they noticed a sheet of perfect ice. It had strand after strand of Christmas lights around it giving off a soft golden glow. There were people handing out skates and the others hot drinks. Only a handful of people were even out on the ice, most sat around the sides huddled together talking over the music. Julie turned and looked back at the team.  
  
"Well Ducks? Shall we have a little fun?" She smiled and started for the skate shop with everyone right on her heels.  
  
They spent the next three hours laughing and flying around the ice, just like they always had together. They were the last people to leave the ice that night and even got lucky to catch a ride back into town to where they parked the cars. They arrived back at the house around 1am trying very hard not to wake everyone as they crept up the stairs. Julie and Connie had somehow gotten a serious case of the giggles and were having the most problems keeping quiet.  
  
"Shhhhh man hush we don't wana wake the demon." Portman whispered at the giggling girls.  
  
Julie got a very serious look on her face. "No we mustn't wake the evil demon, or the hateful gargoyle or worse yet, the evil troll under the stairs." She then busted into another giggle fit with Averman now joining in with the girls. Fulton popped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What I can't help it, it's contagious!" Averman said in defense. Slowly everyone had reached their doors and said goodnight till only a few remained. Ken turned the handle and started inside.  
  
"Night guys." He smiled and went on in. Luis started to stop but got glares from Charlie, Fulton, Portman, Goldberg and Julie so he went on in. They walked farther down the hall when they heard him.  
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow!" He dramatized.  
  
They all turned around and stared at him. He smiled and quickly shut the door and locked it. They looked at one another and then kept going. Charlie and Goldberg said goodnight then they reached Fulton and Portman's room.  
  
"Night Jules." Fulton smiled.  
  
"Night Fulton." She smiled back. Then smiled at Portman and said a quiet goodnight also, and started to leave. Portman hesitated for a moment at the door then called out to her.  
  
"You ok? I mean getting to your room." He asked. She turned and looked back and smiled.  
  
"Yeah I think I'll be ok. Their rooms are in the other wing, so I'm home free. Thank you however." She smiled and he nodded then went inside. She reached her room and entered closing the door then leaned on it and smiled looking up.  
  
"Thank you for them. I'd be lost without them."  
  
She smiled again then went to her room and finally to bed, but not without thinking about tomorrow which was to be the day of the funeral. She lay in bed and spoke softly again to the sky. "Just help me keep it together, somehow help me. Anything will do." She sighed and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
NOTE: You didn't really think I'd pass up a chance to have Shakespeare at it again did you? :o) 


	9. No Goodbyes

Julie was already up and dressed by 7am, the funeral was to start at 10am. She paced around in the library sipping coffee and talking to her grandfather. She heard voices in the hall and tensed up, but soon relaxed when she realized it was a few of her fellow ducks. She smiled when they were led into the library.  
  
"Fighting already this morning boys?" She asked stressing the s more like a z on boys.  
  
"Hey you be the tie breaker Jules, is the east tuffer then the west or not in the NHL?" Goldberg asked taking a muffin off the table.  
  
"The west is tuffer right Jules?" Charlie asked doing the same as Goldberg.  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "Actually I'm going to have to agree with Charlie, Goldie."  
  
"But...." Goldberg started but was cut off by Charlie then Julie.  
  
"Ha! I told you!" Charlie smiled.  
  
"You have to be honest Goldie, the western conference teams are built fast and tuff. There are maybe only two or at the most three teams in the east that could survive in the west. It's just well, ruffer, tuffer and a lot more violent in the west. Which might be why more teams have won the Stanley Cup from the west lately then the east." Julie shrugged at a thoughtful Goldberg.  
  
"I'll have to think about that." Goldberg decided sitting down on a sofa.  
  
"Oh!" Julie suddenly exclaimed and turned to her grandfather.  
  
"Grampie you haven't met these two. This is Charlie Conway and Greg Goldberg. Guys, this is my grandfather." She smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you sir." Charlie and Goldberg said in unison.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you kids." Her grandfather smiled then continued. "Where are the rest of the ducks?"  
  
"On their way down." Charlie smiled.  
  
"Good I'll have to thank my new partner in crime for his assistance yesterday." He smiled at Julie as she shook her head.  
  
"New partner in crime?" Goldberg asked  
  
"That would be me." Portman said walking in. "It was no problem sir." He nodded at her grandfather.  
  
"Thank you all the same." He nodded in return then as he rose to stand; he patted Julie on the back before speaking again. "I'm going to go check on the horses working this morning. You should come down and watch them for a bit dear, you used to be the best judge of horses I've ever seen."  
  
"Yeah I might do that, I miss being trackside in the morning." She smiled and watched him walk out of the room.  
  
"What exactly do the horses work on? The plow or something?" Averman asked stuffing a donut in his mouth.  
  
"More like racehorses. Working meaning working out, you know like you're supposed to do over the summer but never do?" She smirked and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Man Jules, you guys have racehorses also?" Guy asked.  
  
"Yep we do, most of the stable is down south in Florida and in California. But the ones who run in New York and Canada are stabled here for right now." She answered with a smile.  
  
"That's cool!" Connie smiled.  
  
Julie nodded then turned her attention to the doorbell that had just rang threw the hall. She got a knot in her stomach something she was sure would happen a lot during the day. But once the man walked threw the door she instantly relaxed. The dark hared man made his way in then promptly broke into a grin then whistled.  
  
"Wow, who knew it!" He commented.  
  
"Who knew what?" She asked giggling, as the ducks looked from him to her and back again as if watching a tennis match with wonder.  
  
"That my sister was such a beauty!" He replied then swept her up in a huge hug.  
  
"You still need to get your eyes checked Daniel." She laughed hugging him back.  
  
"No I don't, and you still need to get an ego!" He smiled putting her back down on her feet.  
  
"Whatever!" She quipped then turned him around. "Daniel meet the ducks! And ducks meet my real brother, Daniel Nolan." She smiled up at him bigger then any of the ducks had ever seen her smile before.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you guys. Jules rarely speaks of anything else!" He laughed.  
  
She spent the next little bit introducing each of the ducks to him then sat around talking about hockey till one of the butlers came in and announced the cars were there to take the family to the funeral home. Julie crinkled her nose a bit then looked over at Daniel.  
  
"You mind if I beg a ride with you? I don't want to be in a small car with those people." She asked bating her eyes for good measure.  
  
"Save the begging routine I've already told your grandfather I'd be taking the both of you there. And you are to stay by my side anyway threw the day, don't ask why for yet. Everything will be clear by this afternoon ok?" He stated glancing over at the door noticing Alex standing there.  
  
Alex said nothing but gave Daniel a slight questioning look before regaining his stuffy air and walked out.  
  
"Such a warm welcome, I've truly missed him." Daniel said seriously.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment then burst into laughter. Julie got up and said her goodbyes to the ducks knowing she'd see them at the funeral soon. She was putting her coat on thinking about how to ever thank them for being there.  
  
"I'll think of something." She said softly.  
  
"Something for what?" Her grandfather asked coming up from behind and helped her with her coat.  
  
"Oh just to show the team how much it means to me they came." She remarked finishing with the buttons.  
  
"I'm sure they know already, if not you'll think of something." He smiled then offered her his arm as they went down the stairs. They rode mostly in silence towards town. She got more and more uneasy the closer they got. Somehow threw this all she'd managed to almost fool herself about the real reason she was back home.  
  
She knew she was setting herself up for a major break down forcing the truth to the back of her mind, but she'd done it anyway. Mind over matter was her official catchphrase of the moment. But she knew that was about to come to an end, she'd not wanted to see her father like that which is why she'd refused to go and see him before now. But as they pulled up and started into the church her confidence and strength started to fail her.  
  
She walked into the old church and tried to reaffirm herself to being tuff. She wanted to be tuff to help her grandfather threw this, he was afterall his son. He'd always helped her threw things now it was her turn she reasoned. Her grandfather soon began to talk with an old business friend who had arrived early. He introduced Julie and the man then went on talking while she stood silently beside them. She tried her best not to look to the front of the church but she kept taking glances that way, hoping each time she wouldn't see what was there. She felt an arm around her shoulders and didn't look up.  
  
"Do you want to go and see him Jules?" Daniel asked softly.  
  
She nodded yes slowly after a minute of silence. He excused them from the conversation and with a glance at her grandfather he led her slowly up the aisle. She took a ragged breath halfway there and refused to look up from her feet as they walked. Their strides as slow as they were finally led them to the front and to reality for Julie. She took another slow jerky breath then finally tried to force her eyes upwards. She failed a few times but the reassuring presence of Daniel at her side finally convinced her to look up.  
  
He looked like he always had blonde hair in perfect place, in his favorite deep blue suit, handsome and distinguished still every bit the gentleman he was. She sighed softly knowing it was sinking in, and she did well till she noticed the tie he was wearing.  
  
"The tie." She spoke almost robot like. Daniel looked at it then back at her.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I gave him that when I was 5. It's so old and worn, but he always wore it. It's not even that pretty." She spoke a bit more shaken then before. He nodded saying nothing but knew it was the starting point to her breaking down. He watched the valiant attempts she put up not to cry but it was pointless.  
  
She felt dizzy and sick, her knees then began getting weak but she couldn't stop them or ask for help before she began to slide towards the floor. Daniel held on to her as she went down then sat there holding her in his arms as the first sobs shook her. She muttered various things as she cried heavily, all the while Daniel did his best to comfort her while trying to control his own emotions.  
  
Neither cared that more and more people had arrived they stayed where she'd fell. Her grandfather walked to the front and dropped his head. He stood there for a few minutes in silent prayer for not only his son but also for his granddaughter. Behind them her mother and brother stood greeting people, not truly caring about the scene in the front of the church, unless someone mentioned it then of course they'd say caring and loving things but meant none of them.  
  
The ducks came in and all ignored them, that is except Portman and Fulton who sent chilling stares at them both but mostly towards Alex. Alex in returned refused to show it but he was disturbed by it none the less. They walked further in and noticed where their teammate had fallen.  
  
"Jules." Connie said softly wiping tears away, then grabbed onto Guy's arm.  
  
They all felt horrible knowing she'd finally cracked Portman more then the rest knowing how her mother and brother truly felt about her. He wanted to rush to her side but knew she was well taken care of and they would all have time with her later. Instead he took the seats they were led too, but none of them ever took their eyes off her. She finally started to calm down somewhat and was again able to breathe.  
  
"I got your coat sleeve wet." She said almost inaudibly. Daniel smiled slightly and moved a strand of her hair.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
She sighed and nodded slightly then finally lifted her head and looked weakly up at him then her grandfather standing behind them. She took a few more breaths and was about to get up when her mother and brother arrived at the front.  
  
"If you're done making a spectacle of yourself Julie you need to move." Alex spoke harshly.  
  
Daniel and her Grandfather started to jump on him but they were beaten to it.  
  
"I'm not making a spectacle of myself, my emotions unlike yours are not for other people's benefit." Julie spoke with mounting force.  
  
"Just try to calm down Julie honey." Her mother spoke sweetly trying to save face.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry mother, I forgot this is your show. Heaven forbid I mourn for my father!" She yelled her voice cracking slightly. Her mother flinched and Alex glared as she with help began to stand.  
  
"Enough Julie." Alex said warningly.  
  
"Shut up Alex, shut up or leave. You both don't even care about him, only reason you're here is to be center of attention and I'm sick of it." She took her grandfather's arm and glared at them before going to sit on the side of the church. Daniel gave Alex a daring stare then went to sit on the other side of her. She sat down and closed her eyes trying to regain some control. She opened them again after the choir's sound filled the air.  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped like that." She said apologetically.  
  
"It's fine angel, you have every right to." Her grandfather responded putting his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. She made it threw the service with her head still on his shoulder and holding Daniel's hand. She felt so weak by the time they arrived at the cemetery she had to have help walking. She'd asked for a single tiger lily to be there, since tiger lily was her father's nickname for her. She found it and held on to it till after more words and prayers. Then as everyone began to leave she found the strength to walk over to the casket on her own and haulted beside it.  
  
"I wish you'd have told me daddy, but I understand why you didn't. "She paused a moment twirling the flower in her hand. "I'm not sure what to say. Only thing I guess is I love you daddy, and it won't truly be life without you. I know I have to go on and try to live or else I'll be in big trouble when I get up there." She smiled and glanced upwards.  
  
"And I don't like to disappoint you, so you have my word whatever life gives me I'll take it and make you proud. I'll keep my promise on that and what you always asked me growing up." She placed the flower on the casket then softly kissed her hand and placed it on the casket by the flower then whispered. "I'll never let anyone break my spirit. I'll always fight for what is right and what my heart tells me, just like you wanted." She smiled threw the tears and started to leave, she stopped halfway back to her grandfather and Daniel before turning back and choked out one final sentence.  
  
"I won't say goodbye daddy. Cause its not." Her bottom lip quivered and more tears fell as she turned back and slowly made her way back towards the car.  
  
She didn't know then but her promise and spirit would soon be severely tested. 


	10. Interlude Before the Storm

"I feel so numb and weak." Julie sighed softly looking over at her grandfather sitting in the passenger's seat of Daniel's car.  
  
He smiled and nodded patting her hand. Daniel glanced over at her before turning his attention back to the road and spoke.  
  
"Just try to hang in there a bit longer ok?"  
  
Julie looked over at him and crinkled her face into a confused state. "What's going on?"  
  
Daniel appeared to be unsure of what to say for a moment then stayed silent till they reached the front of the house and stopped. He then turned and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"This is only the beginning Jules. And you have got to try and be strong ok? But know that we are both here for you, no matter what." He said with a hint of worry and sadness.  
  
Julie looked at him confused then at her grandfather who also had a similar look to Daniel's. She knew then she'd better get herself ready for anything as she stepped from the car and walked into the house between the two. They heard the various voices coming from the formal ballroom, which had been set up for post funeral gatherings. She started that way before her grandfather stopped her.  
  
"You and Daniel go to the kitchen ok? And I will see you in an hour." He kissed her on the top of the head and walked on.  
  
She glanced up at Daniel who smiled as they walked into the kitchen. She pushed open the door and was greeted with the sweet smell of fresh baked apple pie, and a large congregation of ducks. She smiled and walked in then yelled loudly startling her teammates.  
  
"HEY! Get away from my apple pie!" She smiled loving the fact she'd scared the crap out of them.  
  
They all stared for a moment then all at once burst into yelling back at her. She managed to understand a few of them but they were all yelling at the same time and she'd started laughing causing her hearing to be impaired a bit. She came further into the room and got hugs from everyone before sitting down on the floor under edge of the round bar by the wall.  
  
"Jules there are seats still." Connie said joining the rest of the ducks looking at Julie strangely.  
  
Julie finished chewing her bite and smiled up at them and answered their looks.  
  
"This is my official spot. I've always hid under here and ate, studied, played and whatever else." She smiled then took another bite.  
  
"You are truly full of surprises my fateful lady." Luis smiled.  
  
"Don't even start Luis." Kenny looked threatening (well as threateningly as Kenny can look) at Luis.  
  
Luis simply smirked and went back to eating. They sat around for an hour eating and talking about various things, but avoiding the obvious topic of her father. Halfway threw yet another full team debate on hockey Portman glanced over at Julie and noticed her change in demeanor. She sat there suddenly without a smile picking at her food, with such a stiff appearance he began to wonder if she was in physical pain. He was about to ask her when she suddenly got up and put her plate in the sink. Then walked over and leaning with her elbows on the bar looking back at them. She weaved her fingers together and glanced down at them before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, moved her head around slightly then opened her eyes and looked right into his.  
  
She appeared slightly surprised for a split second before giving him a weak smile. He returned it then got up and walked over and sat at the seat across from her at the bar. He sat there silent a moment then leaned closer and asked softly.  
  
"Want to walk outside with me?"  
  
He stared as she nodded as if in a sad daze and straightened herself and walked around the bar and over to Daniel before heading out. She spoke to him for a few minutes and he noticed her shoulders slump slightly, then she placed her forehead on Daniel's shoulder a moment before finally nodding at something Daniel said. She then looked over at him pulling her coat back on and started for the door.  
  
"Ready?" She asked.  
  
He nodded then opened the door for her. Daniel called after them just after they'd walked out.  
  
"Just don't go far ok? It'll happen in about thirty minutes."  
  
"I know. We won't go far." She answered waving a hand at him and starting towards the gardens.  
  
Portman joined her steps quickly and they walked along silent for a bit before she answered the question in his head.  
  
"The reading of my father's will is what he meant." She replied un emotionally.  
  
"Oh." Was all he knew to say.  
  
They walked threw the large gate leading towards the very gothic styled garden. She kicked at the pebbles beneath their feet a bit as they walked. Finally once they were sitting in a closed away corner of the garden looking at the statue in the water fountain she spoke again.  
  
"I think that's what Daniel and granddaddy are so worried about." She spoke leaning over and putting her elbows on her knees and cupped her face in her hands.  
  
"The will?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yep, the will. I'm sure Daniel's read it and granddaddy too." She paused and then continued. "They keep telling me things that make me get all sick inside."  
  
"What kind of things?" He asked as she sat back and leaned aginst the arm of the bench and looked his way.  
  
"Stuff like, stay strong this is only the beginning. And then there are the looks. They think I don't notice, but I've seen how they look at one another when they are with me." She shook her head.  
  
He thought a moment then unknowingly gave her a small hint.  
  
"Might have to do with what your brother and mom pulled on you yesterday." He watched as she turned her head slightly to the side staring at him with wonder, then with that true Julie thinking expression. She started to speak then stopped herself thought a moment more then spoke.  
  
"That's so obvious. They are trying to cover their bums incase there's something in the will they don't like." She stood up suddenly appearing stronger and smiled at him. "And I know what it is."  
  
"What's that?" He asked gazing up at her marveling at her sudden change in disposition.  
  
"Money. They are worried he's going to leave me a lot of money." She smiled then walked around a bit. "And man wouldn't that just ruin their plans." She suddenly got a dark expression on her face then commented. "All but one of their plans. Money changes nothing with that."  
  
"Mitchell." He said and her exhausted look confirmed it.  
  
She came back over at sat down beside him. She shook her head slowly kicking at a blade of grass with her toes. "I'm not sure there is a way to fight that one, I've fought them over him for so long. He's laid back so much with this, but I know that's over with now. Daddy kept him and them at bay, but now.." She closed her eyes trying to squeeze the tears to a halt before they fell but continued on as one leaked out. "Now he's not here to protect me from him. I know I have granddaddy, Daniel and all of you for support." She sighed and whispered in a shaky tone. "He's ruthless, he'll do anything to get his way. Even if that meant going to drastic measures, and I've seen him do it before to his own family. God only knows what he'd do to me."  
  
She put her face in her hands and let her fingers slide up threw part of her hair and let a few more tears fall.  
  
He had gotten sicker the more she spoke about Mitchell. By the time she'd proclaimed her last statement he was becoming aware of the serious danger and pain she was facing, and he didn't like it one bit. He was starting to question if this was the reason he'd felt so un easy when she'd called the night this all began. He'd felt the need to run after her then, and now it seemed his feelings might have truly been a premonition of this all.  
  
He started to tell her that very thing when; one of the butlers suddenly appeared and summoned them back to the house. She let a soft cry out then slowly began to stand, taking the hand he'd offered to her. She walked along beside him trying to regain her power, oblivious to his silent promise.  
  
"I'll think of something Jules." He vowed in his mind. He glanced over at her nervous face and elbowed her slightly causing her to stride out to the side. She looked up at him questioningly and then found a strange calm from the smile she received from him.  
  
"Here we go Julie." She thought to herself. Then walked back into the house. She met up with her grandfather just inside the hall and took his hand.  
  
"Thank you for the walk, it helped so much." She smiled at Portman who slightly nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder for support. "I'm ok now." She smiled at him and watched him walk past them up the hall and towards the stairs. She took a deep breath and then with a look at her grandfather she started forward towards the study and towards the answers to her questions.  
  
Little teaser chapter there sorry! lol Just be warned I'm thinking, starting with the next chapter this story is going to live up to the rating, cursing and possible violence, so be warned! And thank you so much for all the reviews it helps so much!! 


	11. Answers

Julie walked into the study and glanced around at the people. Her mother and brother sat in the leather chairs to the left of the desk, the team of corporate lawyers sat behind the desk and a table that had been set up beside the desk for more space. Daniel was sitting in a chair to the right of the table briefcase at his feet. A few high-ranking people at her father's company stood just to her right as they came threw the door. The love seat off to Daniel's left was still open and her grandfather guided her over to it.  
  
She sat down taking a deep breath and smiled at Daniel, who returned the smile then waited for her nod that she was ready. She sat back on the sofa with a newfound confidence, but still the knot in her stomach was persisting.  
  
"We are here to read the will of William Alexander Gaffney." Mr. Eriksson, the head corporate lawyer began. "I've been asked to skip the formalities and get right to business, so if no one objects we will begin."  
  
Julie got a squeeze of the hand from her grandfather and she turned to smile at him.  
  
"First off to my wife, I leave a pre-determined amount of money as well as a ten percent share of the company, along with the two Rolls Royce's and the apartments in New York and Milan."  
  
Her mother smiled and then patted her son's arm.  
  
"To my son, I leave the pre-determined amount of money and a thirty percent share of the company, as well as.."  
  
"Thirty percent!? That can't be right!" Alex yelled loudly then got up and grabbed the papers from Mr. Eriksson. He stared at the papers for a moment then tossed them down on the desk in frustration then sat back down.  
  
Julie glanced over at Daniel who simply gave her as quick look then turned his attention back to the reading that had begun again.  
  
"Adding to the previously read items the entire fleet of cars with the exceptions listed below. And the apartments in London and Los Angeles."  
  
"And to my daughter, I leave money in addition to the amount in the trust, I also change the age of which she can use that money from twenty-five to twenty-one. Furthermore I leave her fifty percent of the company.."  
  
"This is ridiculous!!" Alex yelled.  
  
Mr. Eriksson continued talking but much louder over him, "And controlling interest of the company."  
  
"Outrage, what was he thinking. She has no business with the company." Her mother grumbled mostly to Alex but loud enough for the entire room.  
  
Julie heard them but was still too shocked at the things she was hearing.  
  
"Also I leave her the two Ferrari's, the Porsche boxster, and the newest Jaguar convertible."  
  
She vaguely heard mummers from her brother again but she was trying to hard not to break into tears.  
  
"I also leave her the apartment in Paris, the chateau in Bordeaux and the homestead here in Maine. And finally I also leave her the entire racing stable."  
  
"I don't believe this." Alex glared hard at Julie who simply looked at him evenly. As mad as Alex was he was about to get even more enraged.  
  
"I also wish the following to Daniel Nolan, ten percent of the company and appoint him to oversee both American and international operations."  
  
This time it was Daniel's turned to be shocked, he has known about Julie's inheritance but nothing of this.  
  
"This will is fake! Only way my father would leave something to that barn trash is if he fixed it himself, or he had Julie do something to get this. Hell maybe you two sleeping together, and that's how he got all this." Alex quipped.  
  
"I do no believe this crap, That's just gross Alex." Julie growled starting to get mad.  
  
"You better back off Alex. Unlike you I don't have to sleep my way to the top." Daniel stated calmly with an icy stare. "I earn it."  
  
"I bet you do." Alex challenged.  
  
"Stop it right now Alexander." His grandfather spoke forcibly. "You have been a spoilt brat all your life, you wouldn't know the first thing about truly earning something. Daniel has worked himself non-stop for years to get where he's. He deserves all the best. And you will not disrespect your sister anymore is that understood?"  
  
Alex sent chilling stares at both Julie and Daniel but sat back down.  
  
"This will Mr. Gaffney is legal, your father dictated it to me personally and signed it himself." Mr.Eriksson stated.  
  
"I'm going to contest this." Alex replied. "There is no way this is happening none."  
  
"Very well that has nothing to do with me right now. But I would like to get threw with this will." Mr.Eriksson responded looking around the room. "Finally to my father I leave this, my love, my thanks and my respect; since he wouldn't let me leave him anything else!"  
  
A few laughs rang out around the room.  
  
"That is all." Mr. Eriksson stated as he laid the papers down.  
  
They all stood except for Julie who remained seated; her grandfather walked over to talk with a few of the men. She shook her head slowly running her hand over her forehead; her approaching mother awaked her from her daze. She sat down beside Julie and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I hope you don't think any of this changes other plans for you."  
  
"I don't care about your plans mother." Julie stated softly.  
  
"Well you should, it is your wedding after all." She smirked at the look on Julie's face.  
  
"Forget Mitchell. If you want the society approval so damn much why don't you marry him?" Julie glared as she got up and walked over to Daniel and Mr. Eriksson. Her mother watched her leave and smiled.  
  
"You have no idea Julie." She paused and rose from her seat. "None at all." She added and walked out of the room.  
  
"So this is why you've been telling me to be strong huh?" She asked elbowing Daniel in the ribs.  
  
"Ow, yes Jules this is why. Watch those Gordie Howe elbows will you?" He smiled slightly. She shrugged then got serious.  
  
"You didn't have a clue daddy left you anything did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't." He shook his head. "I knew about everything else. He told me once when I came to see him, he wanted me to be ready to help you. He knew he was going to leave you with a war to fight, so he wanted to make it as even as he could."  
  
"You deserve it you know?" She watched him struggle with an answer. "You do Daniel. You've always been more of a brother to me and a son to daddy then Alex ever has. And you're more fitting to run this company. Being a backstabber and devious might be great for other companies, but not this one. Daddy wanted it run with class and fairness, with you running it that will continue."  
  
He smiled and gave her a hug. "You're a convincing speaker you know that? You should be the lawyer not me!"  
  
"Well I did think about law, but I'd rather just worry about getting a degree and winning another national title, and well maybe the Olympics too, why not? And now I'm going to go change into something very un society!" She laughed and started out of the study. She waved at her grandfather as she went by, he was still talking business.  
  
She raced up the stairs and finally went threw her doors greeted with smiles from her teammates.  
  
"Everything ok Jules?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Sort of, I'll tell you in a minute." She said jogging threw to her bedroom, with Connie in pursuit.  
  
They all looked at one another then back to the TV; everything was back to normal till they heard a loud squeal. They all jumped and looked at the closed bedroom door.  
  
"Oh wow, Jules are you serious?" They all heard Connie yelled, then soon they were greeted with Connie running back with a smile on her face. She flopped down next to Guy and smiled but said nothing. Finally Julie walked back threw now changed into jeans and a sweater holding her shoes and socks in her hands. She fell into a seat by Luis and started pulling on her socks before she realized the entire room was silent. She lifted her head slowly and looked at all the eyes on her. She raised up slowly then innocently asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Exactly, you tell us what." Averman answered.  
  
Julie smiled slightly then shrugged. "Well let's just say I was given a lot, and a bit more then anyone expected, that is not counting Grampie and Daniel. Mom and Alex are very un happy campers right about now."  
  
"Is it wrong to want details? I'm noisy I can't help it." Goldberg laughed and Julie shook her head at him.  
  
"I'd be curious too. The main sticking point isn't the houses or cars. Not even racing stable, it's the fact he gave me fifty percent, and controlling interest in the company." She noticed the surprised looks and nodded. "I see you have the same reaction I did."  
  
"I can't believe the roof didn't fall down after that was read out." Fulton said amazed.  
  
"If it had then I'd be footing the bill for the repairs." Julie smirked.  
  
"You own this place now?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yes I do, plus the apartment in Paris and the chateau in Bordeaux. Daddy knew how much I loved being in France, so I guess that's why he left me the two places there." Julie smiled a sad smile for a bit obviously thinking of her father. Finally she shook her head again trying to bottle up her emotions. Luis throwing his arms around and slightly hugging her shook her from the thoughts.  
  
"Hum Luis, what are you doing?" She asked surprised.  
  
"You must take me to Europe my fair lady. I need to be cultured in the arts of Paris." He spoke dramatically still hugging her.  
  
"I think a trip to Paris and be arranged. And rather quickly." She stated and Luis released her.  
  
"Thank you my goddess!" He stated smiling.  
  
"One way ticket here you come." She giggled and laughed harder at the mock hurt look on his face.  
  
They fell back into their normal routine watched TV and tossed insults. Julie got her chance finally to steal a look at Portman without anyone making an issue of it. He looked back at her and raised his eyebrows slightly. She motioned towards the door and got up and walked over to it and out. A few moments later as she was walking down the hall Portman joined her steps.  
  
"So I guess everything is clearer now huh?" He asked glancing her way.  
  
"Some of it, yes. Daniel's words from this morning are ringing in my head." She paused then repeated them delicately. "This is only the beginning." She smiled over at him then added. "Kind of reminds me of the end of the first mummy movie. When Imhotep was in the pool of water or whatever, and he said death is only the beginning. It's all so apropos isn't it?" She asked.  
  
"Well I never have fought with mummies but I've hit a few guys who looked like they should be mummified." He replied.  
  
"You volunteering to be Rick?" She laughed.  
  
"I'd rather be a bad ass like Imhotep but he looses." He smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Then be Ardeth." She noticed the confused look on his face and smiled.  
  
"The guy from the Deuce Bigalow movie, you know the gigolo." She laughed when his eyes got wide.  
  
"You've watched that movie?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes I have, don't be so surprised. I do spent a lot of time with you guys." She smiled as they hit the last stair and started down the main hall towards the kitchen.  
  
"You never fail to amaze me Jules." He retorted.  
  
She smiled at him and they almost reached the kitchen when an all too familiar voice rang out.  
  
"Hello Julie."  
  
She stopped in her tracks causing Portman to slam into her. He caught her before she slammed face first into the heavy door, and instantly felt how stiff she was. She slowly turned around and moved her head slightly to gaze past Portman's shoulder. Portman watched as the look on her face screwed into one of extreme distress. He turned and looked at the man who's simple hello caused this change.  
  
"Don't tell me you have nothing to say to me after all this time Julie." Mitchell smiled at her.  
  
She sighed and looked at at Portman. "And so it truly begins." She whispered. He glanced down at her and gave her an understanding nod then added. "You up for it Evie?"  
  
She smiled then nodded. "Imhotep awaits." She then started towards Mitchell waiting down the hall, with Portman right behind.  
  
Note: Ok forgive the mummy tie in, I was watching it again and couldn't help myself! The phrase I used before just honestly reminded me of what was said at the end. Thanks again so much for the reviews!!! 


	12. Hi, My Name IsWHAT?

Note: Having a bit of a problem picking the direction of this story, I have the main parts worked out it's just the getting there that's the problem! lol so if I toss out a clunker chapter (like this one?) forgive me please!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
Julie walked over and stopped a few feet from where Mitchell stood.  
  
"Hello Mitchell. What are you doing here?" Julie asked trying to be polite, but hints of disgust slipped threw.  
  
Portman stood slightly behind Julie sizing Mitchell up. And he certainly did look every bit the rich boy he was; dirty blonde hair, about 5'11 maybe 190. Dressed in a very expensive suit, with not a hair out of place, not to forget the Rolex on his wrist. Just by looking at him Portman knew Julie's worries about him weren't true, "He's worse then she thinks." Portman thought getting that all too familiar uneasy feeling again. "If he doesn't stop looking her over like he's buying meat I'm going to beat him right now." He added to his thought.  
  
Mitchell smiled at Julie but didn't say anything.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked getting annoyed.  
  
"You have to ask?" Mitchell smiled suggestively.  
  
She thought she heard a distinct growling noise but she wasn't sure if it was Portman or herself.  
  
"Look Mitchell.." She started but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Trust me Julie I'm always looking." Mitchell smiled knowing she was getting angrier by the moment.  
  
"I don't know why you are in my house but I'd rather you leave." She finished firmly.  
  
"And do it now." Portman added.  
  
Mitchell for the first time really looked at Portman, glancing up and down and making no effort to hide his amusement and dismissal of him. He gave a soft laugh and ignored him looking again at Julie.  
  
"I have business here. I'm to meet Alex." He answered.  
  
Julie rolled her eyes then walked over to the intercom in the hall. She pressed a button and began asking various maids and butlers if they'd seen Alex. While this was going on Portman was staring daggers into Mitchell, even though Mitchell was clearly not afraid of him. Which angered Portman even more, luckily (for Mitchell that is) Julie began back over.  
  
"Alex is in the upstairs bar room." She stated and then turned and started back towards the kitchen.  
  
"And how would I get there?" Mitchell asked.  
  
Julie turned and sighed loudly, "I think you can find it."  
  
"I don't know this is a large house, I might get lost." He replied.  
  
"We could only be so lucky." Portman uttered not so quietly getting a look from Mitchell, one that he returned.  
  
Julie glanced Portman's way and smiled slightly. "Up the stairs turn right go down the hall, when you get to the end turn left. It's the third door." She said.  
  
"Maybe you could just walk me up there." Mitchell suggested smirking.  
  
"Maybe you'd like to get your ass kicked." Portman snapped quickly and started forward. Julie was surprised for a split second then reached ahead grabbing Portman's arm. He didn't look her way till she spoke softly to him.  
  
"Don't, he's not worth it." She said looking hard at Mitchell then up at Portman. He showed no signs of responding back to her so she tried again. "Dean." She stated shaking his arm slightly, he finally glanced down at her then nodded slowly and whispered a muffled "ok".  
  
"You should put him on a leash Julie." Mitchell taunted receiving a glare from Portman.  
  
"Go see Alex then leave. I mean it." Julie stated turning around pulling Portman with her. Mitchell looked once more at Julie raising his eyebrows and smiling wickedly, then he winked at Portman then left, no doubt pleased with himself.  
  
Portman didn't take his eyes off Mitchell as he walked down the hall. Julie turned back and noticed this and stopped moving and glanced that way herself. Just as Mitchell reached the stairs Fulton stepped from the last one. He and Mitchell looked at one another both thinking the other one was ridiculous, but only Fulton spoke.  
  
"Who's the cookie cutter momma's boy?" He yelled loud enough for the entire house to hear as he headed towards Julie and Portman. Mitchell glared when Julie burst into laughter then yelled back.  
  
"Just your typical spoilt brat, you know the type." She smiled  
  
"Yep I met your brother." Fulton added and joined her laughter leaving only Portman without a smile.  
  
"Dude, what's up?" Fulton asked glancing at Portman then at Julie who cast her glance downward, and then realized she was still holding on to Dean's arm. She quickly let go and smiled sweetly when he looked over at her. He shrugged at Fulton then answered.  
  
"Golden boy, that's what's wrong." He answered giving Fulton that I'll explain later look.  
  
"I can see that." Fulton answered then looked at Julie.  
  
"So are we going to get movie provisions now or what?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes we are. Let's go boys." She said smiling and heading towards the door.  
  
They soon left the kitchen arms full of cokes, popcorn and candy. She was praying hard as they headed back upstairs that they would avoid being graced with Mitchell's presence again. Things were going fine a few strides after they'd left the stairs, Averman and Luis met them and helped carry some things. They were about to turn the corner when Mitchell called out yet again.  
  
"Goodbye Julie. I'll see you again soon." He smiled as they all turned around looking back at him and Alex.  
  
"Who is that?" Luis asked.  
  
"A jackass." Portman replied and Julie smiled.  
  
"Actually that is Mitchell." Julie answered.  
  
"What kind of name is that anyway?" Fulton asked amused.  
  
"Better then saying his entire name." She shook her head.  
  
"Which is?" Luis questioned.  
  
"Mitchell Andrew Crandell-Caldwell," She paused a moment then smiled. "The third."  
  
Averman looked wide eyed at her. "They actually HAVE people named like THAT!?" He asked in wonder.  
  
She nodded and they all started laughing loudly and turned the corner, heading to her room.  
  
Alex and Mitchell looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Wonderful doing business with you Alex." Mitchell smiled shaking Alex's hand.  
  
"I think this will benefit both of us." Alex agreed then glanced down the hall where his sister had previously been. Mitchell joined his glance and nodded.  
  
"Yes, it certainly will." He smirked devilishly.  
  
Averman busted threw the door first and yelled.  
  
"Guys! You will NOT believe that Mitchell dude's name!" He shouted excitedly.  
  
"Mitchell was here?" Daniel asked sitting at her desk behind the computer.  
  
"Yeah he was." Julie said, then seeing the look cross his face she quickly added. "Everything is ok, I wasn't alone when I talked to him."  
  
Daniel shifted a bit in his chair but nodded then looked at Portman then went back to the computer screen.  
  
"So what's his name?" Charlie asked grabbing a coke.  
  
Averman smiled like a fool and paused for dramatic effect before getting in front of the TV, taking center stage. He cleared his throat then proclaimed in the snootiest voice.  
  
"Why it's Mitchell Andrew Crandell-Caldwell.."  
  
"It's what!?" Kenny yelled as Guy, Connie and Goldberg choked on their cokes.  
  
"And I thought I'd heard them all." Adam said shaking his head.  
  
"But that's not all! He's the third!" Averman howled with laughter.  
  
"How'd you go about getting a name like that anyway?" Dwayne asked looking around.  
  
"You're born into a clan of back-stabbers and gold-diggers, that's how." Julie answered.  
  
"Man, he'd get beat down in my hood with a title like that!" Russ smiled.  
  
"That's a great idea." Portman said sitting down annoyed.  
  
"Problem?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Don't ask." Fulton answered for Portman.  
  
"Fair enough." Jesse replied glancing at the ticked off bash brother, and stuffed his mouth full of popcorn.  
  
"So what flick are we gonna watch anyway?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Slap shot!" Goldberg yelled.  
  
"NO!" Half the room yelled back.  
  
"How about the Mummy?" Julie smiled slightly receiving a smirk from Portman.  
  
"I've never seen that." Dwayne twanged. They all laughed and Luis grabbed the DVD and turned it on.  
  
After the movie had started Julie walked over and knelt down by Daniel's chair. She didn't say anything for a few minutes; she just looked at what he was working with online. Neither said anything for several more minutes then she broke the silence.  
  
"It makes me sick the way he looks at me." She whispered then continued. "Like I'm a racehorse at an auction, he looks me up and down thinking god knows what." She shook her head and looked up into his eyes, seeing the compassion there. He leaned over and patted her on the head then placed a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"I know Jules. Thank god you weren't alone at least." He replied.  
  
"Thankfully." She answered softly. "But he's up to something. He met with Alex."  
  
Daniel muttered something under his breath but she didn't ask. "I'll check into it. Go watch your movie and don't worry about things ok? Just promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything." She replied.  
  
"Whatever you do, just don't go anywhere by yourself. Ok?" He asked seriously.  
  
"Ok." She nodded trying to ignore the knot in her stomach, and went back and sat down. "I wish I could just make this go away." She whimpered in her mind and fought back the tears. She sighed to herself and tried to focus on the movie. 


	13. Morning Fury, Trackside

Julie had been tossing and turning from almost the moment she laid down. Nothing she tired made her relax and fall asleep. Finally after another hour she got up and crossed into the sitting room and sat down. She tried to find something on TV to amuse her but at 3am mostly infomercials were on. She sighed after going threw the channels again then turned it off and tossed the remote on the table as she got up.  
  
She went back in her room picking up her blue robe pulling it on as she slipped her feet into her yellow house shoes. She walked back threw the sitting room then out the door into the hall. She didn't know where she was going but figured anything was better then making herself sore by tossing and turning. She made her way past the duck's rooms and started giggling when she heard voices.  
  
"Goldberg shut up!" Charlie groaned at a snoring Goldberg.  
  
Julie shook her head and walked on down the hall and stairs before heading to the kitchen to get a drink. She soon had hot chocolate in hand and headed over to the breakfast table by the windows. She sat and listened to the various noises of the house and outside. It wasn't long till she noticed lights being turned on and off around the stables.  
  
"Time to feed the horses." She smiled taking a sip.  
  
She watched the off and on light symphony for another hour before most of the lights went off for a last time. She finished her drink and put the cup up and headed back upstairs, laughing again as she passed by hearing Goldberg still snoring loudly. She went back in her room and glanced at her bed. She almost talked herself into trying sleep again but decided aginst it and went to take a shower. Once done with that she pulled on a pair of jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and her black riding boots. She grabbed a rubber band and was pulling her hair up as she left her room again.  
  
She jogged down the hall and stairs, out the back door and didn't slow down till she'd reached the stables. Things for the moment were mostly calm, but soon things would be alive and moving as horses went to the track to train.  
  
"Morning Miss Julie." She heard someone call and looked over to see Mr. Blake, one of the assistant trainers.  
  
"Morning." Julie smiled.  
  
"I didn't figure it would be long before you popped in this morning." He smiled going back to working on a bridle. She walked over and picked up another bridle and began wiping it up.  
  
"You know me, I'm not a morning person normally but for this I get up." She answered concentrating on the work.  
  
"I got a couple of your favorites going out today. I could use a good exercise rider." He said not looking up at her.  
  
She smiled as she kept working and answered. "I might could find you one."  
  
"Good." He answered finished with the bridle and walked into the tack room close by. He came back holding a protective vest, gloves and a helmet and laid them down beside her on the trunk.  
  
"Well that was fast." She laughed looking at her gear.  
  
"Keep it right by the door." He smiled and headed off to saddle his stable pony.  
  
She finished the bridle and hung it back up on the hook with the others and pulled on her vest leaving it unzipped and grabbed her helmet and gloves. She glanced up at the house seeing lights starting to come on knowing the staff was awake and would soon be rushing around. She thought of the ducks and jogged back up to the house intending to leave a note about where she was for them. She walked into the kitchen and wrote a note on the blackboard, she was heading out when she heard the door open and turned around smiling at her grandfather.  
  
"Up with the horses are you?" He asked as she walked over and hugged him.  
  
"Yes I am. Gonna work a few." She nodded.  
  
"I'll come and sit on the deck down there and watch." He smiled.  
  
"Good, I'll make sure there's plenty of coffee." She grinned.  
  
"Thank you." He waved as she headed out the door and back to the stables.  
  
By now it was after 6am and the sun was making its daily appearance in the sky. She walked towards the barn noticing the activity was well underway. Several horses were already nearing the entrance to the track. She put her gloves and helmet on just before she reached the side of Mr.Blake.  
  
"Good Julie, you know brownie here just take him on a slow jog two miles is fine, ok?" He asked as she reached up grabbing the reigns and sticking her leg up for him to give her a boost. She nodded at his instructions and tied her reigns into a knot then reached down fixing her stirrups.  
  
"Morning big boy." She spoke softly reaching to pat the big horse on the neck, and getting a snort in return.  
  
They reached the track and she slowly started the horse in his jog around the track. She glanced over at the other horses, and the surrounding grounds as she rode along. With any other horse she wouldn't dare let her mind wander off but Phoenix (aka brownie) was one of the oldest horses and was no problem at all.  
  
At the time Julie was taking the track, back at the house one by one the Ducks began to awake. Everyone but Fulton and Portman who'd been up talking most of the night. Portman had told Fulton about everything that had been going on, now they each laid in their beds staring at the ceiling off in their own thoughts.  
  
"They can't really force her into marrying him, can they?" Fulton broke the silence.  
  
Portman sighed. "I'm starting to think they can."  
  
They fell into silence again till Portman spoke up.  
  
"There has to be something that can help, but what?" He asked aloud.  
  
Fulton thought a moment then sat up suddenly causing Portman to look his way.  
  
"Talk to Daniel! Tell him everything she's said, everything Mitchell, Alex and her mother have done, said, the way they look at her, everything! It's obvious he loves Jules as much as you do, he can help!"  
  
"Did you say I love Jules?" Portman said feeling a sudden panic arise.  
  
"You know what I mean, we all love Jules. But you've just kinda taken a bit more of a role in her life lately, is all." Fulton stated watching Portman carefully.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Just can't help it I'm an enforcer aren't I? It's my job to protect my teammates. On and off the ice." Portman nodded then sat up himself.  
  
"Yeah of course." Fulton smirked slightly, but made sure Portman didn't see it. He got up instead and headed over to grab some clothes.  
  
"I think I will talk to Daniel." Portman said, jumping up to get dressed himself.  
  
Julie's first jog around the track was over all too soon. She came back jumped off and handed the big horse to the groom and walked over to talk with Mr. Blake. She worked two more and was taking a break sitting on the flat rail of the deck talking to her grandfather when she heard some very familiar voices.  
  
"It's like horseville!"  
  
She glanced up seeing Averman looking around wildly.  
  
"I mean seriously look!" He spoke again excitedly.  
  
"Are you just naturally on a sugar high or something?" Adam asked.  
  
Averman looked at him in serious thought for a moment, then slowly laughed.  
  
"A joke! I get it!" Averman laughed as Adam looked over at Fulton.  
  
"I know man, I know." Fulton said shaking his head with Adam.  
  
She smiled at the guys heading their way. She wondered where everyone else was. She soon had her answer seeing the rest of them just leaving the house. She waved at them and noticed how excited Averman seemed to be.  
  
"Oh here we go." She thought and smiled then called out. "Morning guys!"  
  
"Morning Jules!" They yelled back. Averman got to the deck first and went right to the rail to stand looking at the track beside her.  
  
"It's like rush hour! It always like this?" He asked.  
  
Julie glanced back then replied, "Actually this isn't very busy. You go to a real racetrack and it's major rush hour."  
  
"Wow." Averman said looking around.  
  
She shook her head and laughed with the others.  
  
"What's so funny?" Guy asked jogging up the stairs with everyone else.  
  
"Who do you think?" Julie said motioning towards Averman.  
  
"Ah yes." Guy smiled.  
  
"Julie, let's go." Mr. Blake yelled standing next to her favorite three year old, Sundar.  
  
She stood up and grabbed her helmet, put it on then started towards the stairs. She elbowed Fulton as she went by sending him bumping into Portman.  
  
"Some bash brothers." She giggled before running the rest of the steps to get away from Fulton.  
  
"You'll pay goalie!" Fulton hollered the added mumbling "Course your guardian angel here might kick my ass if I laid one hand on you."  
  
Portman smacked Fulton on the head and went to sit down. "Watch it." Was all he said. Her grandfather sat amused by this all sipping his coffee.  
  
They all took seats and watched Julie make her way over to the horse. Quickly she was in the saddle and on the track. Mr. Blake made his way up on the deck stopwatch in hand.  
  
"Jog him around till you hit the half mile pole, breeze him out to the wire then jog him out another half." He called to Julie who turned the big golden chestnut around and started down the stretch slowly picking up speed. They watched her and the horse oblivious to everything else around them. In doing so they missed the fact two of their oh so favorite jerks had showed up and were watching the work also. At the half-mile pole they saw Julie move her hands slightly and the big horse lunge forward picking up speed with ease. They flew around the turn and charged down the stretch with Averman not being able to hold silent anymore yelling out.  
  
"And down the stretch they come!"  
  
Mr. Blake glanced over slightly at Averman and raised his eyebrows before looking down at his stopwatch then back up at the horse. A golden flash appeared before them as they crossed the finish line then slowed down with every stride after that.  
  
"That was amazing." Connie whispered looking over at Guy who smiled back at her.  
  
Julie made her way back to them but noticed Mitchell and Alex standing at the rail. She grumbled knowing she'd have to ride past them before reaching the gap off the track. She tried to just ignore them and instead made a fuss over the horse.  
  
"Looking good." Mitchell smiled as they neared. "The horse I mean." He added smirking.  
  
"Yeah, he might fetch a good price at auction." Alex said just as Julie had passed. She pulled back on the reigns suddenly and turned him around.  
  
"What auction?" She demanded looking at Alex who smiled full of devil.  
  
"Well, you aren't twenty-two yet Jules. So until then you don't own them, I think we have too many horses we need to sell some off." He said opening a folder. Julie glared hard then turned the horse around quickly and jogged him to the gap then leaped off and stormed back towards her brother.  
  
"Uh oh." Charlie said after seeing the red faced Julie as she stormed off.  
  
She reached them tearing her helmet off, "You are not selling any of these horses." She stated crossing her arms.  
  
"Julie you really have no control over this." Mitchell stated.  
  
She glared at him; "This is none of your damn business." She snapped which caused him to smirk greatly at her. She got even more angry then glared at Alex.  
  
"Why are you trying to start something?" She growled.  
  
"Julie, you can't fight me. Just like you can't stop things that are about to happen. You've gotten your way too much, now it's time to accept your role in this family. Get married, have kids and stay out of the way. That's your role, deal with it." Alex declared.  
  
Julie took a deep breath then narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Trust me, I'll fight you. I will not stay silent, and if anyones gotten their way it's you, spoilt little ass. And if you think for one minute that I'm going to agree to anything you're even more stupid then you look." She stated them turned to leave but stopped and turned around again. "And as for this marriage idea, not happening. I'd rather dead then marry him." With that she glared hard at them both and left.  
  
"That could be arranged sweetheart." Mitchell called out making her stop again. She forgot herself and turned quickly and walked back to get in his face.  
  
"Don't you dare make threats, I might be very easy going but you have no idea what I am capable of." With that she left.  
  
"I love a challenge." Mitchell said narrowing his eyes watching Julie leave. 


	14. Drowning

"Now this is the life!" Charlie said lying by the indoor pool.  
  
"Yes it is." Connie smiled.  
  
"I'm never leaving this spot." Goldberg said from a floating lounge chair in the pool.  
  
Julie heard their laughter as she came closer to the door, once inside she couldn't help but smile at them all. "Maybe a little duck fun in the pool is just what I need." She thought as she stood looking down at them. Luis glanced up noticing her standing on the landing above the pool. He smiled and quickly swam over towards her and being in the shallow end he stood up, then with his arms out called up to her.  
  
"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear, That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops." He proclaimed. Julie glanced down at him surprised then thought quietly to herself. "Let's see how well he knows this."  
  
She placed her hands together and melodramatically answered.  
  
"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circled orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."  
  
Luis stared up at her in shock for a moment before beaming up at her and continued the act.  
  
"What shall I swear by?" He requested.  
  
"Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry,  
  
And I'll believe thee." Julie said then walked down the stairs trying to keep a dramatic look on her face.  
  
The entire team had halted where they were when they started this and watched as Julie made her way down the stairs. Luis jumped out of the pool grabbed her hand and together they bowed to the team.  
  
"Bravo!!!! Bravo!!!" Guy cheered standing up, as everyone else clapped and cheered also. Suddenly a beach ball came flying at Julie who quickly blocked it away. She looked over at Fulton surprised.  
  
"Sorry didn't' have a rose to toss at ya cat lady!" He smiled wickedly as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Payback will come swiftly dear bash boy." She answered giggling.  
  
"I expect no less." Fulton nodded.  
  
She laughed then shoved Luis back into the pool before going to change. Once changed, she came back and walked over to a control board on the wall and punched a few buttons. Suddenly music filled the air.  
  
"Now everything is complete! Thanks Jules!" Guy yelled.  
  
"No problem guys!" She smiled.  
  
"Hey how did you know that act from Romeo and Juliet?" Luis asked looking up at her from the pool.  
  
"Seen the play a few times, read the book a few times. Guess it just stayed with me, cause I honestly couldn't believe I knew all that!" She laughed and walked over to sit on the wicker swing. She opened the laptop she carried and began typing away. She would look up and laugh at them every now and then.  
  
"You gonna sit there and type all day cat lady?" Goldberg called out.  
  
"For now I am." She answered but didn't look up.  
  
She wasn't paying attention to them and soon she would regret that. A group of four was at the far end of the pool talking quietly.  
  
"Ok Averman grab the laptop, I'll hold the swing bash bros you know what to do." Charlie smiled devilishly.  
  
"Yeah we know what to do." Portman and Fulton said together and punched fists.  
  
"Here we go!" Averman said jumping up and down, and getting glares from everyone else. "Ok sorry!" He said and climbed out of the pool and started towards Julie.  
  
He soon reached her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey Jules, what ya doing?" He asked a little too happy. She raised her eyebrow and slightly glanced his way.  
  
"What are you up to Averman?" She wondered.  
  
"Me? Oh nothing, just you know interested. Wow! That's a nice comp! Can I look?" He asked then suddenly grabbed it from her.  
  
"Averman!!!!" She yelled then realized what was happening the minute she was grabbed by her hands and feet.  
  
"Put me down!" She cried out.  
  
"That's the plain." Portman smiled.  
  
She looked upwards at him as he and Fulton swung her back and forth then sent her crashing into the pool. They all cheered at their accomplishment and high five one another. That is till they noticed she hadn't come back up. They all looked around frantically then dove in to get her. They found her and pulled her from the water and laid her down.  
  
"Is she breathing!?" Connie sobbed.  
  
"Not sure!" Charlie answered then glanced around. "Anyone know CPR?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I do." Luis said then got looks from everyone. "What I do! There was a hot teacher one day and I signed up." They all shook their heads. He tilted Julie's head back, and started towards her mouth. Just before he began CPR a soft giggle escaped. He sat back and looked down at her surprised.  
  
"Jules?!" Half of them said together. She opened one eye then burst into a full on laugh attack.  
  
"That is so not funny!" Fulton grumbled.  
  
"I told you I would get you back!" She smiled sitting up.  
  
"Classic Juliet, your lucky I didn't kill myself!" Luis smiled then helped her stand up.  
  
"Couldn't help it. Sorry guys if I scared you." She said that last bit looking right at an obviously un-nerved Portman, who finally smirked at her.  
  
"I supposed you are forgiven." He said.  
  
"Thank you." Julie smiled, then asked "So, whose up for a game of volley ball?"  
  
They played volleyball for a couple of hours and had retreated to their own rooms to shower. Julie was standing in her closet when she heard a soft knock.  
  
"Come in." She said softly, distracted looking at her clothes.  
  
"Hey Jules." Connie said walking over to stand next to her. "Could I borrow something?" She asked.  
  
"Hot date?" Julie smiled.  
  
"Yeah you know, just some guy from the pool." Connie laughed.  
  
"Your welcome to anything you like." Julie smiled then grabbed a black dress.  
  
"You have a date too or something?" Connie questioned picking threw the clothes.  
  
"No. We are having a business type party for the upper people at the company. Grandfather and Daniel said it would be a nice time for me to make some contacts, and introduce myself." She replied digging threw her shoes.  
  
"Those strap heels would look killer with that dress." Connie said coming over and picking them up.  
  
"Yeah I guess they would. Thanks!" Julie smiled then disappeared into the mirrored dressing room.  
  
After an hour both Julie and Connie were dressed and ready. Connie decided aginst wearing a skirt and went with jeans and a pale blue sweater of Julie's. Julie had the before mentioned Black dress and shoes on, and after a ten minute fuss fit they got her hair up into a french twist.  
  
"Good luck Jules!" Connie called as they parted at the stairs.  
  
"And you have fun!" Julie smiled at her then at Guy who was waiting by the door.  
  
She walked down the hall and into the library meeting up with her grandfather.  
  
"You look lovely dear." He said hugging her.  
  
"Thank you grampie, you look dashing as always!" She giggled.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled tipping his hat back on his head making her laugh.  
  
"So where's Daniel aren't we supposed to be leaving now?" She asked looking at the clock.  
  
"Yes he had an impromptu business partner show up, and said he'd be here when they were done." He replied quickly.  
  
Julie mumbled an ok and sat down. Thirty minutes later Daniel walked in briskly, obviously with something on his mind.  
  
"Meeting go bad?" Julie asked standing up.  
  
"What?" Daniel asked confused.  
  
"Your meeting you just had. Grampie said something." She began but was cut off.  
  
"Oh yes the meeting! No it went fine, just thinking about some stuff. Don't worry." Daniel smiled and offered her his arm. "Ready?" He asked then looked at her grandfather.  
  
They arrived at the country club and were escorted to the private room. Julie met so many people in the following hours she was having problems remembering all the names. She had smiled and chatted up more then she could stand and finally needed a break.  
  
"I'm gonna go out on the terrace for some air." She leaned over and whispered to her grandfather.  
  
"Ok sweetie." He replied.  
  
She smiled and walked threw the glass doors and wandered down the terrace till she got to the end and rested her arms on the rail looking out towards the lake. She sighed and was completely relaxed till she heard his voice pierce the silence.  
  
"Just the woman I was looking for." Mitchell said noticing her tense slightly.  
  
"Go away." She said not turning around.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet Jules? I'm never going away." He responded.  
  
"Well you better learn how." She muttered trying hard to keep her cool.  
  
She heard him walking closer and instantly felt panic rising inside her. She felt even more frantic when he spoke again.  
  
"I admire your spirit, but if you want to keep even a tiny shred of it you'd be best to comply to me. " He continued when she said nothing. "I'd really hate to have to break you down." He said standing only an inch from her back.  
  
She couldn't suppress the shudder from his words, but took a small breath and found the guts to answer back.  
  
"Go back to Europe, or find someone else here to bully. I don't love you, and I never will. There's nothing you can do to change my mind." She answered firmly turning around and starting past him. He reached out and grabbed her arm spinning her back around to face him. She jerked her arm away from his grasp just as he began to speak.  
  
"Nothing I can do huh?" He started as she nodded. "Well, I'm not so sure of that. Course I'd truly hate to do this but if you force me, I'll have no choice." He finished looking at her wondering face.  
  
"What are you saying?" She asked timidly.  
  
He smiled then started walking around her slowly. She cringed feeling his breath on her neck when he answered.  
  
"Besides your late departed father who do you truly love? Who's always been here for you?" He asked now standing again before her. She looked confused then slowly answered barely above a whisper.  
  
"Grampie?"  
  
"Good girl." Mitchell smiled  
  
"You can't.you.. You wouldn't hurt him." She paused then asked more to herself then him." Would you?" She looked dismayed at him.  
  
He smiled then moved a strand of hair that had fallen from her face and started past her, stopping to whisper in her ear.  
  
"It's all on you now, you can stop anything tragic from happening. All you have to do is willingly accept your role by my side. Be smart, come to me."  
  
With that he walked away, leaving her distressed and in a nauseated state. 


	15. Shocker

Thanks once again you guys for the great reviews! It honestly does help me keep this going! Now on to the next chapter!  
  
Julie had performed like an Oscar winner when she returned inside after her meeting with Mitchell. She had her grandfather and Daniel convinced she was anything but scared. She kept her cool till she was alone in her room. Once inside her locked doors she collapsed and spent the entire night crying, feeling angry and scared to death. Sometime before dawn she came to an end point. She knew her life's fate was waiting before her, she just had to persuade herself that. She'd always feared this, and finally it was happening despite all her attempts to change it.  
  
"I'm going to be locked in a cage for the rest of my life, one way or another." She groaned softly to herself as a fresh set of tears rolled down her face. She laid another hour then drug herself to the shower then dressed and sat back down on the foot of her bed. She slowly pulled on her shoes, then twisted her head back from her face. She stood and straightened her skirt then slowly made her way out her door and downstairs.  
  
She heard voices in the office and walked towards them. She walked in shoulders slumped and eyes still puffy. She glanced upwards for only a second to receive a pair of victorious smirks. She said nothing and sat down in a chair. She spent the following hour staring blankly into the fire, saying nothing and being asked nothing. "It's out of my hands now." She mused silently to herself.  
  
Most of the Ducks sat around eating breakfast wondering where Julie was.  
  
"She probley is still sleeping, they didn't get in till late from the sounds of it." Connie answered.  
  
"Not as late as you two." Goldberg grinned at Connie then at Guy.  
  
"Shut it Goldie." Guy smiled.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Goldberg said raising his hands in mock surrender.  
  
They finished up their breakfast then went off in groups. Connie, Guy, Kenny and Dwayne went into town to kill time before watching a movie. The rest hung around the estate. They were surprised and struck by wonder when Alex found each of them and asked them to come to the library. They filed in noticing Julie standing leaning slightly aginst a table. She never once looked up at them, but they noticed in her stance that something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Glad you all came, well most of you. Aren't we missing some birdies?" Alex asked very haughtily. Julie kept her head down but looked slightly around the room noticing Connie, Guy, Kenny and Dwayne gone. She then also noticed no Fulton or Portman. "Just as well they aren't here for this." She thought solemnly.  
  
"They'll find out the good news soon enough." Alex smiled then started to speak again when Mitchell cut him off.  
  
"Oh do let me tell this wonderful news." Mitchell smirked and stepped up before them. "I'll get right to the point, Julie will be marrying me." He finished glancing over at her taking pure joy in her defeated silence.  
  
Her grandfather got up and walked over to Julie, "Honey this can't be true." He said as he tipped her face up to look at him. When he looked in her eyes he didn't see that spark anymore. "No angel." He whispered then pulled her into a hug. Mitchell, Alex and her mother enjoyed a glance at one another.  
  
"This can't be real." Muttered Luis.  
  
"What the hell do you have on her?" Charlie grumbled.  
  
"Yeah truly, no way she'd voluntarily marry you!" Jesse added.  
  
The three gloating pigs didn't respond they simply smiled at their comments and ignored them.  
  
"Outta get beat down." Russ said to a nodding Goldberg.  
  
Charlie got up and crossed over to Julie and her grandfather.  
  
"Whatever it is Jules, we can help. Don't do this!" He said angrily.  
  
She turned her head and looked at Charlie, wishing more then anything to be honest and tell him. "But he can't help." She cried to herself. She answered him with a short shake of her head.  
  
Mitchell walked over taking Julie's hand and pulled her away from them, then stood before them arm around her and announced.  
  
"There will be a party tonight celebrating our engagement." He spoke as Julie visibly shuddered.  
  
"That would be a waste of time." Daniel's voice rang out as he entered the room with the missing ducks behind him.  
  
"And just why is that?" Mitchell smirked taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Because Julie is otherwise engaged." He stated.  
  
"Whatever her plains were for tonight she can just cancel.." Her mother started but was quickly silenced.  
  
"No no, you seem to not understand. Which isn't shocking, let me put this in very small words for you." Daniel said enjoying the glares.  
  
"Julie you see is otherwise engaged, not meaning plans but meaning engaged in the traditional sense." He smiled then noticed the strange look Julie was giving him, he gave her a wink as Mitchell shouted.  
  
"And just who the hell to!"  
  
"Me, golden boy." A voice confirmed.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Portman standing next to Daniel, who was trying very hard to not laugh out loud at that moment. Everyone started glancing around wildly at one another, while Julie just stared in shock.  
  
"No way in hell is my daughter engaged to you!" Her mother yelled slamming her drink down.  
  
"Hate to disappoint you, but she is..mom." Portman smirked at the fuming woman.  
  
"Impossible, she's engaged to me." Mitchell incoherently said.  
  
"The impossible occurs each day." Her grandfather quipped and winked at Daniel.  
  
Mitchell then turned and grabbed her by the arms then glared, "What game are you playing huh!" He yelled at her.  
  
"First get your hands off her, and second you want to yell at someone direct it at me." Portman said calmly as a few giggles escaped some of the ducks.  
  
He glared at Portman then shoved her backwards slightly. She quickly went and stood beside her grandfather.  
  
"I don't know what this is but no way in hell she's marrying you." Mitchell spat out.  
  
"Yeah yeah chat chat, whatever." Portman said boredly then asked. "Ready to leave Jules?"  
  
Her grandfather started towards the door behind them with her in toe. Daniel and Portman left with a smirk and followed them, with the ducks chasing right behind them.  
  
They crossed over into the dining room and shut the doors just as the various comments began to fly.  
  
"Oh my god, what is going on!" Connie squealed.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Julie mumbled.  
  
"I'll explain everything to everyone later, but for now we need to have a small meeting with just the four of us ok?" Daniel stated.  
  
The ducks all nodded and jogged outside still giggling and talking loudly. Julie then turned and looked at Daniel and Portman.  
  
"Ok, what in the lord's name is going on?!" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Take a seat and I'll explain." Daniel began as she walked over and did as she was asked.  
  
"You know that meeting I had yesterday?" He continued as she nodded. "I was talking with Portman here. He told me everything that has happened and been said around here. And in doing so confirmed my fears that again they were planning to railroad you into marrying him somehow. So I looked into it legally trying to find a way to protect you, the problem is you're of legal age. Therefor your parents would have no say in the matter, of course you mother wouldn't stop it, and your father isn't here sadly. So I looked again and came up with no legal way of preventing him to force you into marriage."  
  
"But wait, I can't be forced into it right? I mean that's illegal forcing someone to be married when they refuse isn't it?" Julie asked.  
  
"Well you can refuse, but his family owns this town he'd buy off anyone who objected and tried to stop it." Daniel answered.  
  
"So explain everything else." She asked.  
  
"The only loop hole in this is, if you are already married then obviously he can't force you. Because your husband then would be in sense your guardian." Daniel asked waiting for the explosion.  
  
Julie turned her head slightly then asked a bit more clam then any of them expected. "You're expecting me to marry Dean?" She asked shocked.  
  
"No. Look Jules, this is just a cover. This buys us time till your birthday, then you own everything and can use that power aginst them all. It would have been a more elaborate plain, but this all happened a bit ahead of what we were expecting." Daniel responded quickly.  
  
She shook her head trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. "Ok, so you need me to pretend I knew about this all along, right?  
  
"Right." Daniel answered. "And it has to appear truthful."  
  
"Ok. But I have one question."  
  
"What's that Jules?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Why risk it?" She asked glancing at Portman truly for the first time.  
  
"A promise." Portman answered simply remembering the walk they had before the will was read.  
  
"A promise?" She asked confused.  
  
"Yes a promise." He then added. "Ducks fly together Jules, on and off the ice. No matter what." He finished and after a minute she finally smiled slightly.  
  
"I guess they truly do." She nodded.  
  
"Ok so, we have some things to take care of now." Her grandfather spoke.  
  
"Like what?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Well real or not, my granddaughter is going to have a ring!" He laughed and soon they joined in. 


	16. Good Night, Dear

Wow thanks guys! I wasn't sure how the little twist with the "engagement" was going to go over, I thought it was a nice turn but was kinda worried about the feedback! So massive thanks! On with the story!  
  
"So is everyone clear on this?" Julie asked looking around at the team.  
  
"Yeah, we know what to do." Charlie stated for everyone.  
  
"Good." Julie nodded and glanced over at Portman. "Anything else?"  
  
He thought a moment then shook his head, "No I think that covers it."  
  
"Ok then." She replied and yawned.  
  
"Didn't sleep last night did you?" Fulton asked and she shook her head.  
  
"No, obviously I was up all night with the Mitchell stuff. I think I'm going to go take a long bath, eat supper in bed then try and get to sleep early." She finished the last bit yawning threw her words.  
  
"Good idea." Russ agreed.  
  
"We'll get out of your way." Guy said smiling and getting up.  
  
"Yep, leave you two love birds alone." Goldberg laughed then took off running at the glares he got from the two of them.  
  
They all said their goodnights and started leaving, all but Fulton that is.  
  
"Hey Portman?" He asked walking over to them.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
  
"Could I talk to you a minute?" Fulton questioned.  
  
"Ya sure." Portman said and then walked with Fulton over by the door then asked, "So what's up?"  
  
"You need any help with anything?" Fulton asked then added quickly, "You know with Mitchell and all that, another set of eyes or something?"  
  
Portman raised his eyebrows a moment then smiled, "Yeah that would be great, cause I really feel this fight has only started now. It's going to get much worse."  
  
"And it looks like one fight is about to be over." Fulton said glancing over at Julie who had sat down on the arm of the sofa and now was slowly bobbing her head to the side falling asleep.  
  
"I think you're right." Portman laughed as they walked back over to her.  
  
"Hum Jules?" Portman asked.  
  
"Hmmmm.hum.. what!?" She said suddenly popping back awake and looking up at them.  
  
"Don't you think you should just change and get into bed?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think you need to be laying in a bath tub right about now." Portman added.  
  
She blinked rapidly for a few seconds then muttered something and started up only to stumble dangerously close to the coffee table. Luckily both the guys grabbed her keeping her from crashing into the glass top.  
  
"That was fun." She said then burst into giggles.  
  
Both the guys looked over her head at one another and exchanged crazy looks.  
  
"You know man she's your GIRL, you deal with her." Fulton laughed softly pushing her towards Portman and sprinted towards the door.  
  
"Sure thanks man! I won't forget it you know." He said as Fulton shut the door.  
  
"I'm not drunk or anything I can take care of myself." Julie said yawning again.  
  
"I know but you'll probley stumble again I don't need you getting a concussion right about now." He said walking her into her room. He got her over and sitting on her bed.  
  
"Need anything?" He asked softly.  
  
"I'll get it don't worry. Thank you Dean." She said and smiled up at him.  
  
"You sure? You look a little loopy there." He shot back smirking.  
  
She narrowed her eyes then got up. "I might be so tired I can hardly see straight but I can manage thank you very much bash boy!"  
  
"Right, so if I hear a loud crash in a minute it's nothing?" He taunted getting another look.  
  
"Oh go away already! Before I get hateful or something, or worse yet go into a giggle fit!" She smiled  
  
"Point taken, good night Jules." He grinned  
  
"Good night Dean." She answered back also smiling and walked over to her closet.  
  
He shook his head and she bobbled slightly but kept going and reached the closet door. He waited outside her bedroom door in case he did hear a loud crash. After a few minutes he heard her stumble her way back to the bed and get in. Once the lights were turned out he relaxed and went back to his own room. Once inside he noticed Fulton with his headphones on not noticing Portman's return.  
  
Portman smiled and sneaked over grabbing his pillow off the bed. He slowly crept his way over till he was behind him. He drew the pillow high above his head then sent the soft weapon crashing down on Fulton's head.  
  
"Told you I wouldn't forget!" He yelled then laughed at Fulton glaring up at him from the floor where he fell.  
  
"Jackass." Fulton muttered but smiled despite the fact he'd been gotten.  
  
"Yeah well." Portman smiled then flopped down on his bead.  
  
Fulton meanwhile got back up and returned to his bed.  
  
"So what do you think Mitchell did or said to have caused Jules to have given in to marry him?" Fulton mused aloud.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't want to push her by asking tonight she's tired, and there's no point in upsetting her right now. I'll ask her tomorrow." Portman replied looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, you could tell she was at her limit for the day. I've never seen her so, well." Fulton paused looking for the right word.  
  
"Defeated, hurt, exhausted, monotone." Portman spoke then added. "Weak."  
  
"Weak, she did look weak. Man, whatever happened sure took everything out of her." Fulton agreed.  
  
"Sure did." Portman mumbled softly.  
  
"Yeah, so much she didn't beat the hell out of you and Daniel for this plan." Fulton turned his head and smirked at Portman.  
  
Portman closed his eyes and sighed, "I know, but tomorrow she'll get us both." He said and shook his head. "Sleep actually sounds really nice to me about now also."  
  
"You'll need the rest."Fulton laughed and came close to getting hit with the pillow again.  
  
"Watch tv or something." Portman said getting up and walking into the bathroom.  
  
"Fine I will, dad." Fulton yelled at the closed bathroom door and flipped the tube on.  
  
Ten minutes later Portman returned and crawled into bed. "Night dude." He said.  
  
"Night Mr. Gaffney." Fulton snickered.  
  
"That's it." Portman said jumping up and pouncing on Fulton. The two wrestled and fought for quite awhile, oblivious to the fact Julie was standing the doorway eyebrows raised at them. She softly cleared her throat and got no response, so she tried again louder this time. The two boys looked up and that was al it took for Portman to take advantage and pin Fulton.  
  
"No fair Jules distracted me!" Fulton yelled trying to get up.  
  
"Distractions happen man, just say uncle." Portman stated.  
  
"Fine, uncle man." Fulton groaned.  
  
Portman laughed his crazy laugh and got up then glanced over at Julie.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you that I'm so totally going to kick yours and Daniel's butts tomorrow for not talking to me first. Well that and look I made it to the kitchen and back without your help thank you." She smiled holding up her glass of water and bowl.  
  
"Food!" Fulton jogged over looking into the bowl. "Ugh an apple? Gezz Jules it's healthy."  
  
"No really is it?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Man you and Portman are perfect, the jackass and the smartass." He quoted walking over to his bed.  
  
"Got the smartass right." Portman agreed and then smiled big at Julie.  
  
"You are going to pay, yes you are." She said getting an evil look on her face then left them with these words." Good night Fulton." She then paused then added over doing the sweetness, "Goodnight..dear." She smirked at Portman and shut the door.  
  
"You're so toasted." Fulton laughed and Portman nodded then agreed smiling.  
  
"Yeah, heaven help me!" 


	17. Secret Feelings

Wow thanks for all the reviews! I've said it time and time before but it surely helps so much! Glad everyone seems to be enjoying this! It's changed a lot from my original idea but I think it's turning out better then expected! On to it then!  
  
Strangely the next few days passed without any problems. Well, other then Julie making several wise cracks and tossing a few punches at Daniel and Portman. Those two however took it very good and even cracked smiles as she did it. But everyone enjoyed the glares and disgusted looks from her brother, mother and even Mitchell. Granted Julie and Portman embellished greatly, never missing a chance to walk arm in arm, making a huge production out of everything, even as simple as opening doors.  
  
"They make me sick." Mitchell growled stirring his drink from his chair with her mother and Alex on the veranda.  
  
"Certainly is. My stature in the community will suffer if they marry." Her mother added also looking at Julie and Portman making their way towards the stables.  
  
"They won't marry. I promise you that." Mitchell smiled taking a drink.  
  
"As do I." Alex confirmed.  
  
"Well do you have a plan?" She asked.  
  
Mitchell looked at his drink then slowly sat back in his chair a wicked smile coming across his shamefully handsome face. He looked back at the almost disappearing duo and spoke cryptically. "I do now."  
  
"So hum, what are we doing?" Portman asked as they walked.  
  
"We're walking, isn't it obvious?" She countered and smirked.  
  
"There's a lake over there you know." He stated and she glanced over then stopped in her tracks and placed her hands on either side of her face then gasped.  
  
"Oh my lord!"  
  
Portman stopped and looked at her with concern. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked quickly.  
  
She turned slowly and looked at him, "There IS a lake over there! Wonders never cease!" She smiled tauntingly then took off running when he narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"That's it!" He yelled and ran after her. He caught her despite her efforts of dodging and tossed her over his shoulder with ease and set off towards the lake.  
  
"Cat's hate water, and your proof." He said laughing as she continued to kick, hit and screech at him.  
  
"Put me down and not in the water blast you!" She yelled trying not to start laughing.  
  
"Sorry cat lady. I've allowed you to get away with it for 3 days now, but today." He paused a moment then smiled. "Is a day of reckoning." He finished and she grumbled. They reached the water's edge and he spoke again. "Any last words?"  
  
"Yeah, you toss me in and I'm taking you with me." She vowed grabbing a fist full of his shirt.  
  
"No chance cat lady." He started to toss her in, and she started yelling again. But at the last possible moment he turned and instead of water she landed on the soft ground. She landed then sat shocked for a moment then slowly glanced up at him. She stared wide-eyed, and he simply smiled then winked and walked off.  
  
"Oh..you." She gnarled and stomped her heel then jumped up after him. She caught up to him with in a few strides. "That was so rude!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm proud." He smiled at her and finally she smiled back.  
  
"I won't." She started and he finished.  
  
"Forget it I know." He shook his head smiling.  
  
"Finishing each other's sentences now? How cute." Charlie laughed and Julie gave him a look.  
  
"I'd be nice if I we're you Conway." She replied.  
  
"Why's that?" He asked.  
  
"Cause I'll pick what horse you're going to ride, and I might pick a shall I say, complicated one?" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Isn't she great?" Fulton laughed tossing an arm around Julie. "Forget Portman and just marry me." He added and she smiled.  
  
"Why Fulton, I never thought you'd ask!" They laughed as they walked ahead together the rest following.  
  
"Oh but I must tell you of something." She said dramatically and Fulton looked over at her.  
  
"And what would that be?" He asked.  
  
"Dean was quite hateful a moment ago." She stated glancing over at Portman now walking on the other side of her. Fulton got a mock look of anger on his face and stopped.  
  
"What did he do!" He asked looking at Portman.  
  
"He was going to.to..oh the agony." She moaned.  
  
"There, there Jules." Fulton said giving her a quick hug. "Now tell me what happened." He said pulling back and looking at her, both trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Well, he was going to toss me into the lake!" She cried.  
  
"What! Blasphemy!" Fulton yelled at Portman, who was not holding back any longer and stood there laughing at them both.  
  
"He mocks my pain!" Julie yelled.  
  
"Life is pain princess." Portman smirked, then added somewhat bewildered, "Where have I heard that before?"  
  
Julie turned around and smiled. "From one of the best movies ever!"  
  
"Well it's not the mummy." Portman shrugged.  
  
"Nope, the Princess Bride." Averman answered walking by then called back, "Inconceivable!"  
  
Julie burst into hysterics as Luis suddenly called out.  
  
"You keep saying that word, I do not think it means what you think it means!" Luis spoke heavily in a Latin accent.  
  
"I love you guys." Julie laughed and started forward again.  
  
They all enjoyed their horseback ride, and a few hours later they were once again back at the house. Julie was sitting in the library alone when Alex came in.  
  
"Julie." He said softly and she glanced up from her book.  
  
"What?" She asked trying to be nice.  
  
"Reading that again?" He asked looking at the worn copy of Jane Eyre.  
  
"Yes, what do you need?" She asked not fully hiding her annoyance.  
  
"To invite you and your friends to a party tonight. At the Paris Club in town." He stated glancing around.  
  
"Why?" She asked getting uneasy.  
  
"Just show up Julie, stop asking questions." He said strongly then added softly threw clinched teeth. "It would be appreciated if you showed up, a business thing." He nodded then started out the door almost running into Portman. They looked at one another a moment then Alex turned and called back to Julie, "No later then nine tonight, oh and it's black tie." He then walked off.  
  
"What was that?" Portman asked walking over and sitting down in the chair opposite of her.  
  
"Some party thing, at a club in town. He wants all of us to come." She answered playing with a torn piece on the cover of the book.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I don't suppose it could hurt if we all went, would it?" She asked looking at him.  
  
He shrugged, "No, I guess not." He looked around a moment then glanced back at her, noting she hadn't looked away yet. "What?"  
  
"You feel it too don't you?" She asked tilting her head slightly.  
  
He shifted uneasy in his chair not sure of what she meant. "Feel what?" He asked nerviously.  
  
"That they are planing something tonight." She answered.  
  
"Oh yeah that, I'm sure they are." He said relaxing.  
  
She smiled with wonder then asked. "Yeah that," She hesitated then continued. "What did you think I meant?"  
  
She watched him carefully, as he seemed to be truly jittery. "Nothing, just off thinking I guess."  
  
She shrugged and nodded satisfied with his answer; she got up and looked over at him. "Time to tell the rest of them I guess. We all know how long it takes Luis to get ready! And we do have to find all of you tuxedos to ware." She smiled and didn't move till he also got up, and began towards the door. He followed behind and muttered softly to himself.  
  
"Good question Jules, what was I thinking."  
  
"Did you say something?" Julie asked turning to look at him as she reached the door. He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Not a word." He answered and headed upstairs to tell the team of the impending party.  
  
"Wait!" He said quickly coming beside her. "Did you say tuxedos?!" 


	18. Save Me

I was going to stop this chapter halfway threw and leave you guys hanging, but I thought that would be too cruel so I finished it out, only leaving you with a little hanger at the end! Glad you guys are liking the movie quotes; I couldn't help myself again. So on to the longer then normal chapter!  
"How do you work this thing!?" Goldberg grumbled fighting with his collar.  
  
"You're asking me?" Averman said doing the same.  
  
A knock came at the door and soon Connie was peeking her head around the slightly open door.  
  
"You guys need help?" She asked already sure of the answer.  
  
"What is with this stuff?" Averman asked pushing his glasses back up on his face.  
  
"Boys." Connie laughed and came in fixing their collars with ease. "Ok now I can finish getting ready." She laughed and jogged back to Julie's room. She flew threw the door noticing Julie looking at something. She spoke as she walked over.  
  
"What's that Jules?"  
  
"My ring." Julie answered looking down at the diamond.  
  
Connie came to a halt beside her then gasped. "Wow, now that is lovely. Not that big which makes it wonderful."  
  
"I hate big rings, always have. Grampie knows me well." Julie laughed.  
  
"Are you going to put it on?" Connie asked noticing Julie still staring at the ring as she was debating that very idea.  
  
"I suppose so." She answered then took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger.  
  
"Perfect fit." Connie smiled taking Julie's hand in her own staring again at the ring.  
  
"Yep." Julie smiled, "Oh I forgot Daniel's wife Meg will be here soon she's going to fix our hair."  
  
"Cool! I love my dress it's amazing!" Connie gushed as they walked into the dressing area.  
  
"You'll look beautiful in it! That shade of blue is perfect." Julie smiled over at her then sat down on the lounge chair.  
  
"So is that little black dress of yours!" Connie giggled sitting down beside her.  
  
"Yeah, kind of nervous to wear it though." Julie replied.  
  
"Because it's strapless or the cut of it at the bottom?" Connie asked amused.  
  
"Well the strapless doesn't bother me any, it's honestly the way it's cut. It's a dancing dress that's why it's short in the front then tapers down a bit farther on the sides and back. I just don't really have the legs to make it look right." Julie answered.  
  
"Oh stop that, yes you do." Connie laughed slapping Julie on the arm lightly.  
  
"Ah I don't know." Julie answered as the door opened and a petite red hared woman walked in smiling.  
  
"Hey Meg!" Julie beamed and jumped up to hug her.  
  
"Hey Jules." Meg smiled.  
  
"This is Connie." Julie said nodding over.  
  
Meg and Connie said their hellos and soon the girls were giggling and fussing about fixing their hair, make up, dresses, shoes and jewelry. After about an hour they were complete and standing in front of the mirrored wall. Connie had the deep blue dress on with her hair twisted up softly with a few strands loose in slight curls. Meg wore a soft yellow dress with her hair also up. Julie wore the black dress with her hair completely down in soft waves.  
  
"Oh but you don't have the legs to wear that dress, please Jules." Connie said looking at Julie who smiled.  
  
"Point taken." She laughed. Meg giggled as they made their way out of the bedroom and started down the hall. They descended down the stairs and met everyone else in the living room.  
  
"Hello ladies!" Luis said as they walked in.  
  
"Down boy, they are spoken for." Charlie laughed.  
  
"For now they are taken, but soon they will be swept away for I am destine to be their fate." Luis spoke with heavy drama.  
  
"Oh here he goes again." Kenny mumbled.  
  
"I think we should leave before he starts quoting again." Dwayne suggested and everyone agreed.  
  
"Whoa nice rock Jules!" Russ said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Dude." Was all Jesse could come up with. Julie shook her head as everyone looked at it. Finally they headed for the doors. Julie glanced around looking for Portman and met eyes with him instantly. "Wow he looks nice." She thought to herself, as he was thinking the same thing of her. But instead of saying it she couldn't help but pick on him a bit.  
  
"Well look here, the bash boy goes style. You do clean up well don't you?" She giggled and he flashed a smile.  
  
"Same to you cat lady." He replied and offered her his arm as they walked down the stairs. They piled into the cars and soon were walking up the stairs into the fancy club. Once inside they all smirked as Luis made a dash towards a few girls standing by the bar.  
  
"Romeo is on the prowl." Portman whispered over to Julie who laughed. Julie felt eyes on her and without seeing him knew it had to be Mitchell, she tensed up and shivered.  
  
"What is it?" Portman asked quickly.  
  
"Mitchell." She stated calmly. Portman glanced around and finally found Mitchell sitting on the far side of the room. He lifted his glass and smiled at Dean, which naturally made him angry but instead of flying off he focused on Julie.  
  
"I'm right here ok? I'll handle him." He said softly to her. She looked up at him smiled then relaxed. Everyone danced laughed and had a good time; blissfully unaware that something sinister was in the works.  
  
"Here you are ladies." The young waiter said politely sitting Julie and Connie's drinks down before them.  
  
"Thank you." Julie smiled sweetly as the waiter nodded and left.  
  
"This is like a movie or something." Connie said looking around the room. "I feel like we are back in the roaring twenties or something. How old is this place?"  
  
"It was built I think in nineteen humm.. fifteen, something like that." Julie answered sipping her coke as she watched Luis trying to dance with some blonde girl. "I must say Luis is a good dancer, but that girl needs a little help."  
  
"I know." Connie giggled. "Why haven't you been out there yet? I can tell you're dying to dance!"  
  
"No one's asked me!" Julie laughed, "I guess I could go ask someone huh?" She looked over to a nodding Connie. Julie got up and made her way towards where her grandfather was sitting intended on asking him to dance, but instead she suddenly heard a desperate plea.  
  
"Jules! Cut in! Help me Juliet! Save me!"  
  
Julie turned around seeing Luis spin the girl around quickly and look again at her pleadingly. She laughed then walked over and smiled at Luis and the girl.  
  
"May I?" Julie asked nicely and the girl quickly nodded and limped off the dance floor. Julie looked at Luis amused as they started to dance.  
  
"Having fun injuring people?" She asked.  
  
"She said she could dance! I didn't know it was a chicken dance thing!" Luis said still amazed at the previous dance partner.  
  
They danced till the song ended then decided to dance another before returning to their seats. Julie flopped back in her chair and took a big sip of her coke. "Where is that waiter." She mused looking around and finally found him and signaled him to bring her another drink.  
  
"Don't go lush on us Jules!" Portman said walking up and stopping before her.  
  
"Oh shush you." Julie said and took her drink from the waiter.  
  
"You guys even fight like an old married couple!" Luis quipped and received a look from them both.  
  
"Don't start hamlet." Julie and Dean said at the same time, then looked surprised at one another.  
  
"My point exactly." Luis smiled sipping his own drink, then laughed along with everyone else. Julie watched as most everyone came and went from the table dancing. She watched Connie and Guy dancing then slowly got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Portman asked, and she glanced down at him.  
  
"Ladies room, and no you can't go with me." She flashed a small smile.  
  
"You ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a little stuffy can't breathe too well." She waved a hand at him. "Don't worry! I'll be right back." She walked off with Portman watching her every move till she disappeared threw the small hall leading to the bathrooms.  
  
"Earth to Portman." Fulton said then smirked when Portman finally looked his way.  
  
"What?" Portman asked.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Fulton asked sitting down.  
  
"Nothing, was just watching Julie." He replied relaxing back in his chair.  
  
"She ok? Where is she?" Fulton asked looking around.  
  
"Bathroom." Portman answered and Fulton nodded. They noticed Julie's grandfather along with Meg making their way over to them.  
  
"Good night kids." Her grandfather smiled then added. "This lovely lady is taking me home." He motioned at Meg who laughed.  
  
"Lucky man." Fulton smiled and Portman did as well.  
  
"Have fun." Her grandfather stated as Meg received the keys from Daniel who'd just walked up to join them. Daniel sat down with them and they struck up a conversation about various subjects. Meanwhile Julie left the bathroom section and went to sit on the round bench in the middle of the powder room.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" She thought. "I feel so funny." She made herself stand again and started towards the door. She didn't get far before her legs gave way and she fell flat on the floor. The door opened and her mother walked in, upon seeing her daughter on the floor she rushed in and knelt beside her.  
  
"Julie?" She asked softly, and got nothing but an inaudible mumble. The door opened again and Mitchell walked in with Alex right behind.  
  
"Told you it would work." Mitchell smiled over at Alex who returned his smile and nodded in agreement.  
  
"What worked? What did you do to her?" Her mother asked looking shocked at the two men.  
  
"Just a little something to calm her down. Make her easier to deal with." Alex laughed.  
  
"Lovely little thing isn't it?" Mitchell said holding up a small bottle of white powder.  
  
"You drugged her?" Her mother asked still in shock.  
  
"Just a little, she'll be fine in a few hours, or so." Alex smiled.  
  
"Or not." Mitchell smiled and started forward and began picking her up. He lifted her with ease and smiled victoriously down at her unresponsive frame swinging mostly limp in his arms. He didn't get any farther then that, dut to Portman and Daniel charging threw the door.  
  
"You son of a .." Portman yelled and lunged for Mitchell.  
  
Daniel reacted quicker then he ever thought he could in grabbing Portman back before he mauled Mitchell instead he tried to reason with him. "Just get Jules out of here." He said but lost his grip on Portman who continued forward at Mitchell, who panicked and realized Julie was only in his way of freedom. Just as Portman got within three feet of him he tossed Julie into the air knowing Dean would catch her, which he did. Mitchell along with Alex ran out the door in a flash, her mother stopped at the door and softly spoke to them.  
  
"I didn't know." She whispered then looked again at Julie then left.  
  
An intense and hectic hour later Julie was propped up in her bed coming in and out of consciousness; the doctor said she'd most likely sleep it off and would be fine, but he'd return in the morning to check on her again. All the other Ducks had been in to find out what happened and to see her; they'd since gone to bed themselves. Daniel sat at the foot of her bed with Meg while Portman stayed right by Julie's side.  
  
"Ok both of you out." Meg said after they sat in silence for several minutes.  
  
"Why?" Portman asked confused.  
  
"I'm going to get her into something comfortable she can't sleep in that." Meg answered smiling at him. "You won't have to leave her for long." She noticed the slight pink that crossed his face.  
  
"Ok." Portman got up and joined Daniel outside.  
  
"Why don't you go change yourself?" Daniel said sitting on the arm of the sofa pulling off his tie.  
  
"Yeah." Dean said then took Daniel's suggestion and quickly ran to his room and changed. He rushed back and in a few minutes they heard Meg call them back in.  
  
"Can't lift her into bed." Meg stated and moved to pull the covers back while the guys got her settled, then she covered her up.  
  
"We're staying out there on the sofa bed tonight if you need anything." Daniel said looking at Julie, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Night sis." He whispered then left with Meg.  
  
Portman glanced over at Julie who seemed to be sleeping just fine now. He pushed a couple of pillows up and leaned back and shook his head.  
  
"What next?" He asked aloud then sighed and grabbed the blanket left for him from the foot of the bed and soon was asleep himself. 


	19. While You Were Sleeping

He was dreaming again, only this time everything was clear. He saw everyone in the dream, and what was happening. He'd done this before, some sort of premonitions of things to come. He didn't like what he saw, but he was unable to stop it form happening, "Why can't I stop it?" He moaned out in his dream, and softly in reality. Suddenly he bolted upwards breathing rapidly and looking around the room in fear, he turned his head quickly and noticed she was still right where he'd last seen her, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"What am I supposed to do to change it? I'm tired of these dreams haunting me night and day. No more of this, no more." He said softly to himself then shook his head thinking over his dream for a few minutes, then finally he lay back down and after checking that she was still breathing without problems, he slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Still asleep." Daniel whispered to Meg as he gently closed the door to Julie's room, hours later.  
  
"How did you guys know something was wrong?" Meg asked handing her husband his coffee.  
  
"I didn't, Portman did." Daniel answered then continued, "He just said she'd been in there too long, and he just didn't have a good feeling when she'd left."  
  
"Thank goodness he was there, I truly fear what they might have done to her." Meg answered sadly.  
  
"If I think about what they might have done I'd be in jail for murder in less then an hour." Daniel muttered angrily.  
  
Meg nodded then softly suggested breakfast, then spoke again when Daniel looked a bit unsure about leaving.  
  
"Dean is with her, she's safe." Meg smiled then got up and headed towards the door and Daniel soon followed.  
  
Julie was waking up but refused to open her eyes. "I feel like I was hit by a truck." She thought then grumbled that even thinking was making her head pound even harder. She snuggled down a bit in her bed attempting to return to sleep. She fought with the covers a bit then shifted a bit more then after a fight with the blanket she found a comfy warm spot. She lay there content, "Nice and warm, safe and sleepy." She mused half-awake. She was almost asleep when a shocking revelation hit her. "Did the warmth just move?" She pondered a moment then realized she was certainly not alone. She slowly turned over and forced her heavy eyes open and came face to face with Portman.  
  
She stared at him sleeping for a moment before the questions flooded her mind, "What is it? Why is he in here, and just where is here?" She closed her eyes and groaned at the sharp pain that struck her again.  
  
"Jules?" She heard him say softly. She carefully opened her eyes again and met his worried gaze. "Your head?" He stated more then asked.  
  
"Yes." She said quietly, wanting to ask all the questions filling her head but just didn't have the energy just yet.  
  
"Bet you wonder what I'm doing in bed with you huh?" He asked not hiding the amusement as she smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"You get details later, but for now all I'll say is Mitchell and your darling brother." He remarked and she closed her eyes annoyed. "Rude awakening I know." He smiled and so did she.  
  
"I don't remember anything after I danced with Luis." She said obviously trying hard to think.  
  
"Don't worry Jules, might be best if you don't remember just yet." He said patting her softly on the head.  
  
She smiled, "I think you're right."  
  
"You can think?" He taunted and she gave him an exhausted look.  
  
"You take advantage of the moment and take a cheap shot, enjoy it cause it's the last time my friend." She vowed.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy Jules." He smiled knowing she was feeling better now.  
  
"By the way, where am I?" She asked suddenly and he gave her a stunned look.  
  
"At home in your bed Jules, you didn't know?" He questioned.  
  
"I wasn't sure, but I assumed I was. I didn't exactly look around the room and I'm hardly here long enough to know my own bed. Now that's sad." She said as she rubbed her eyes. "And I'm babbling on and on now."  
  
He watched as she slowly rolled herself over and stared at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and mumbled something he couldn't understand.  
  
"Hey hum.." Dean began then paused; Julie turned her head to look at him once again.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Ah, nevermind." He said sitting up and running a hand threw his hair.  
  
"No go ahead, what is it?" She asked wondering what it was.  
  
He sighed and sat still a moment then flopped on his side and suddenly became very interested in the loose string on the blanket. After a minutes of more silence Julie spoke again.  
  
"Look, whatever it is you obviously don't know how to say it, so you know what you're going to do?" She inquired.  
  
"What?" He asked looking over at her.  
  
"You're just going to flat out say it. Just lay whatever it is out there ok? Cause I can tell something's been up with your for awhile now." She stated and noticed the surprised look on his face, but she also noticed another expression and didn't' quite know what it was.  
  
"Is he?..No He can't be." She thought then watched him closely, "Is he scared of something?" She asked herself in shock.  
  
"You know something has been on my mind?" He slightly stumbled out.  
  
"Well, yeah kinda. Sometimes you just seem like you're off in another world."  
  
"Tell me about it." He muttered then ignored the knot forming in his stomach and decided enough was enough, "Out with it Portman." He told himself.  
  
"Ok look Jules here's the deal, just let me say everything and don't but in." He started as she opened her mouth and quickly had a hand placed over it.  
  
"I mean it, just listen. " He almost broke his confidence to laugh at the surprised then annoyed look in her eyes. "I suck at words ok? I'm not Luis or something with his freaking Romeo stuff, but fact of the matter is Jules.. I well.." He hesitated and she jerked his hand off her face.  
  
"Whatever it is it better be good and you better say it cause if you don't the minute the drum in my head stops pounding I will pound your head got it?" She grumbled yet smirked.  
  
"Always the fighter, man I love you Jules." He said with ease while he laughed, then all at once it hit him; he realized he'd said love. He watched the stunned look cross her face and he knew he must have turned five shades of red, so instantly he covered.  
  
"You know I mean love ya, ya know that friendly love?" He rushed the words out.  
  
She started to speak more then once but always shut her mouth and continued to stare at him. Finally she did speak, "Yeah I understand what you mean." She said softly and smiled.  
  
"No I don't think you do." He said ignoring himself again and leaned towards her.  
  
"Oh my god is he going to kiss me!?" She asked herself in shock, "Well duh Julie." She answered herself just as their lips started to touch.  
  
"I'm just going to.. WHOOPS!"  
  
They sprang apart at the voice quickly trying to cover both their red faces.  
  
"Uh humm sorry I'm leaving" Meg turned around quickly.  
  
"Don't go." Julie called after her and slowly Meg turned around slightly pink herself.  
  
"Yeah humm I need to go, humm get my shoes. That's it." Dean said quickly and got up and made his way as fast as he could out the door.  
  
Meg smiled slightly and walked over and sat down beside Julie.  
  
"I have rotten timing don't I?" Meg giggled and Julie blushed even more. "For heaven's sake Jules, why are you two so embarrassed? You are engaged are you not?"  
  
"But that's not real!" Julie said quickly, "You know that."  
  
"Maybe its not real to some people," Meg paused then finished as she got up heading for Julie's closet. "But it's obviously not fake to somebody." Meg then disappeared threw the doorway leaving Julie thinking.  
  
"Am I truly awake? Or am I still dreaming?" Julie wondered aloud and sighed weakly full of exhaustion.  
  
"Things sure got confusing while you were sleeping huh?" Daniel asked coming over and sitting where Meg had just left.  
  
She shook her head in agreement, then moaned at the pain returning. "And some things just don't go away." She said placing her hand to her head, thinking that not only about the pain but also thinking it about Alex and Mitchell. 


	20. And So It Begins

That afternoon Julie found out exactly what happened, and to say she was mad was putting it very mildly. She still felt strange, come to find out they used more of the powder then they were supposed to. Luckily not enough to cause any serious complications. Portman had hardly said a word to her since that morning, he seem to still be uneasy around her. But at that moment her mind wasn't on Dean.  
  
"Better pray I don't see any of them today." Julie growled sitting on the sofa in her sitting room with everyone else.  
  
"Better hope none of us do." Russ said.  
  
"I just don't understand why anyone would do something like that." Dwayne said shaking his head.  
  
"Cause they are heartless, cheating, egotistical, selfish, cruel, backstabbing.." Julie rattled off before she was cut off.  
  
"Whoa whoa Jules, breathe girl!" Luis said patting her back.  
  
"You know we should drug them and toss them into the dungeon!" She stated with excitement.  
  
"You have a dungeon?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Sure do, well it's not really a medieval dungeon but it's close! Old wine cellar." She smiled.  
  
"Wicked." Charlie smiled.  
  
"Personally I think a good old fashion ass kicking would be nice." Fulton said getting a lot of nods around the room.  
  
"I'm all for that." Julie grumbled tossing a pillow down.  
  
"I love this violent side of you Jules, I ask again marry me instead?" Fulton asked and she laughed.  
  
"Here take these." Meg said leaning over from behind Julie with two pills and a glass of water.  
  
"What's this?" She asked.  
  
"Pills to keep that headache away, doctor's orders." Meg answered as Julie took the pills.  
  
"Thanks Meg." Julie smiled drinking the rest of the water.  
  
"Sure." Meg returned her smile and sat down. "You need to eat something."  
  
"Ugh no." Julie groaned. "The thought of food is just sick."  
  
"I'm sure it is but you must try." Daniel added.  
  
"Ok, ok." She muttered rising to stand. "I'm guessing you already have food ready for me don't you?" Julie asked knowing the answer was yes. One smile from Meg and she knew it was true, "Well let's go then."  
  
They all made their way downstairs and instead of eating in the dining room, they ate instead in the sun room. Julie actually ate a bit, not much but enough to make Meg happy. The rest of the afternoon went un eventful; they stayed in the sunroom till it began to get dark outside.  
  
"Yawwwwwwn."  
  
"I think someone's ready for bed time!" Averman said pointing to Julie who gave him a sharp look.  
  
"I'm just fine." She argued.  
  
"Right Jules!" Averman giggled.  
  
She sighed and slowly stood; "I'm going to take a very, very long shower." She headed for the door then turned around and answered before being asked. "I can make it by myself, I won't fall or something!" She flashed a smile and headed upstairs.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Fulton asked and Daniel shook his head.  
  
"I have a few ideas, a couple that Julie will veto immediately but we'll see." Daniel said getting a devilish smile on his face.  
  
"I have a feeling she will want in on everything now." Charlie responded.  
  
They boys kept talking, at one point Daniel glanced over at Portman who'd been strangely quiet. He then glanced over at Meg who gave him a smile then stood.  
  
"I think we need more tea, honey help me carry the tray?" She asked sweetly giving Daniel a look.  
  
"Sure of course." He stood and followed her to the kitchen.  
  
"Ok what is the deal?" Daniel asked once they were inside.  
  
"You mean with Portman?" Meg asked turning to look at him.  
  
"Yeah, I expected him to still be ready to maul someone today. But he's strangely quiet." He commented leaning aginst the counter.  
  
"I think that's my fault." She answered smiling.  
  
"Come again?" Daniel asked confused.  
  
"This morning, when I went to check on Jules I sorta walked in at a bad time." She smiled watching his face closely, he got a funny look on his face and she continued. "He was about to kiss her, so I think I embarrassed him. I suppose he either is regretting what almost happened, or he's really just a big softy shy guy at heart and doesn't know what to do now." She paused then added. "I vote for the latter."  
  
Daniel just stood there and said nothing for several minutes; she was used to it. He did this a lot when he was thinking, but she finally had enough and asked. "Are you going to say anything?"  
  
He nodded, "So he was going to kiss her."  
  
"Yes he was." She answered.  
  
"Hum, not sure what to think." He replied looking at her.  
  
"Torn?" She questioned.  
  
He smiled, " Yeah I think I am. I mean she's my sis and I'm protective, but yet I actually trust him. This is strange." He shook his head.  
  
"Being grown up is ever so much fun isn't it?" She laughed and walked out the door; he smiled shaking his head and followed.  
  
Julie was done with her shower and felt a hundred times better. She tossed on some comfy clothes and jogged down the stairs. She was almost to the sunroom when she sensed eyes on her. She turned around and looked at her brother.  
  
"I see your alive and well Jules." He stated calmly.  
  
"No thanks to you." She said also calm.  
  
"Just some fun Jules, no need to get upset." He smiled and was surprised when she returned it.  
  
"Yeah it really must be fun being such a heartless bastard, huh? I mean after all these years you've truly improved, I'm impressed!" She smiled and started to turn and leave.  
  
"Nothing to say to me Jules?" She heard Mitchell ask.  
  
She closed her eyes trying to control her anger before she turned around, when she did she again flashed a smile.  
  
"Actually yes Mitchell, I do have something to say." She stopped a moment and gestured a finger at him to come closer. "But I'd rather not say in front of my brother, you understand." She dazzled a smiled.  
  
He glanced around slightly, figuring she had her attack dogs ready to pounce. He saw nothing but her smile so he returned it and walked over to her.  
  
"Yes?" He smiled down at her.  
  
"Mind if I whisper it to you? I mean you are so tall!" She flirted.  
  
"Not at all." He leaned down and waited.  
  
He got however something he was NOT expecting, but should have been. Julie balled up her fist and unloaded with a vicious uppercut, sending Mitchell flailing backwards to the floor. He sat in shock a moment rubbing his jaw; he glared up at her. She stood there hands on her hips with a stance that was almost daring him to get up and come after her.  
  
"Oh my god what happened?!?" Her mother said coming out of the library looking around at everyone.  
  
"Round one officially just began." Julie said smiling at Mitchell then at Alex.  
  
She heard the door behind her open.  
  
"Whoa man, check it out." Russ said looking at Mitchell and his now swelling red jaw.  
  
Mitchell glared then stood up. "You're really going to regret that Julie."  
  
"I doubt it." She countered.  
  
Mitchell turned on his heel and stomped off followed by Alex then her mother who had paused to look at her a moment.  
  
"Way to go Jules!" Adam cheered and she turned to smile at them.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled, "I think a victory bowl of ice cream is needed."  
  
They all laughed and filed into the kitchen, Portman hung back when he noticed a funny look cross her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Portman asked.  
  
"You're speaking to me now?" Julie taunted and he smirked.  
  
"Obviously since I just asked you a question." He answered.  
  
"Yes well, let me ask you a question."  
  
"What?" He wondered.  
  
"Hum, what do you do after you've been in a fight?" She looked up at him strangely.  
  
"I ice my hands, why?" He said slowly.  
  
"Well," She said slowly raising her hand, "I think I broke it." She whimpered.  
  
He laughed and looked at her hand. "Two ice bags then." He smiled.  
  
"So are we cool now?" She asked hesitantly and he shifted a bit. "If you're embarrassed or something you don't need to be." She added.  
  
He nodded and looked up at her, "How about we hum just.."  
  
"Try to move on and just deal?" She finished and he smiled.  
  
"That would be good, I'm not really good with stuff..you know." He stammered.  
  
"I know, so humm hello I'm Julie and I have a broken hand." She giggled.  
  
"Hi I'm Dean and I have ice bags, shall we?" He said offering her his arm; she took it and went to get those before mentioned ice bags. 


	21. Dreams of Reason

"Still doing ok?"  
  
Julie glanced up and smiled. "Yes the ice helped a lot, thanks Dean."  
  
"No problem." He smiled.  
  
"How on earth do you fight out there? It hurts so much!" She asked.  
  
"You know hockey Jules, you know why fights happen." He responded sitting down on the foot of her bed.  
  
"I know but still, how have you not broken your hands yet?"  
  
"Just lucky I guess!" He answered and they smiled then fell into an awkward silence.  
  
"Things aren't exactly back to normal." Julie commented after a few minutes. Portman rubbed his forehead a moment then looked up at her.  
  
"I really screwed up didn't I?" He asked almost too quiet for her to hear.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think you did?" She questioned.  
  
"You're uncomfortable around me aren't you?" he wondered.  
  
"I've never been uncomfortable around you."  
  
"Not even when we first met?" He smirked.  
  
"Ok so the first time we met I was unsure if I could stand you or not, but still not uncomfortable." She paused then added on, "I doubt I could ever be uncomfortable around you."  
  
He looked slightly hopeful at her; "You mean that?"  
  
"Course I do. Now stop all the worry talk, everything is fine Dean. I mean that." She reassured him with a smile. "Where's that bash brother gone huh?"  
  
"Oh I get it, you just want the bash brother image not the real me." He laughed.  
  
"You got it babe, forget the fact that deep down you're a big softy! I just want the big bad mean version." She giggled.  
  
"Hey, Dean Portman is not a softy!" He said seriously.  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No I'm not!" He confirmed.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders then slowly closed her eyes and cringed.  
  
"Jules? Are you ok?" He asked and quickly was by her side. He placed a hand on her head when she didn't respond. "Jules?"  
  
"Told you." He heard her sing quietly. He sat back and looked at her surprised. "You big softy you." She laughed.  
  
"Oh you, I thought." He halted looking amazed at her. "Dang it that was not funny! And well it didn't prove a thing!"  
  
"Yes it did. Proved me right! Yeah me!" She giggled and enjoyed the moment.  
  
"You're impossible." He smirked.  
  
"Well someone has to keep you grounded, might as well be me." She winked.  
  
"Gezz.." Was all he could say.  
  
"Want to watch a movie?" She asked a moment later.  
  
"You're already in bed." He answered.  
  
"Silly, there is a tv in here too." She smiled and watched him look around.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You see that big chest looking thing at the foot of the bed?" She pointed.  
  
"It's in there?"  
  
"Yep it is, tv comes up at the push of a button, see." She punched a button and up came the tv.  
  
"Cool!" He almost shouted and jumped over her legs and flopped down on the other side. "What movie?"  
  
"Not sure, we can check the movie channels first it's almost eight something should be coming on."  
  
They flipped threw the channels.  
  
"I am not watching Night of the Living Dead." She stated firmly.  
  
"And I am not watching a Beautiful Mind." He responded back.  
  
"Hey what about that?" She asked stopping on a channel.  
  
"What is it?" He questioned.  
  
"The Saint." She smiled then added, "It's awesome."  
  
"Who's in it?" He asked grabbing a pillow.  
  
"Val Kilmer. It's based on the old tv show and books."  
  
"We'll try it." He smiled over at her.  
  
"Hey," Julie said awhile later. "Could I ask a favor?"  
  
"What?" He half asked still watching the movie.  
  
"Teach me to fight?" She asked and watched as he slowly turned his face towards her.  
  
"Fight?" He stated slowly, not sure he heard her right.  
  
"Yes fight, well I guess I mean defend myself better."  
  
"Well, yeah I suppose I could." He said after a minute.  
  
"Great! Thank you!" She smiled happily.  
  
"Maybe we should be watching Fight Club then." He laughed at her excitement.  
  
"Hey look I can toss a punch, ask Mitchell. I just want to not feel like I'm breaking my hand ever time!"  
  
"All right, we'll start tomorrow ok?" He smirked.  
  
"Yep! Can't wait." She smiled.  
  
Julie yawned softly a few times as the movie came to an end. Once it was over she picked up the remote and tossed it at Dean.  
  
"Here." She said then snuggled down in the bed. "Night."  
  
"I'll go then." He said starting to get up.  
  
"You don't have to, it doesn't bother me."  
  
"What doesn't? The tv or me?" He questioned.  
  
She smiled even though her face was covered by the blanket, "Both." She replied.  
  
He smiled in thought and picked up the remote and flipped channels. After surfing for several minutes he found something to amuse him and settled down.  
  
"It's all over Julie, you are my wife now. None of your duckies or Daniel will help you, and as for that supposed fiancée of yours well, you soon won't ever see him again." Mitchell spoke down at her.  
  
"What do you do mean!?" Julie asked frantically, and watched as Mitchell snapped his fingers. She watched in horror as Portman was drug into the room and tossed to the floor.  
  
"Oh my god." She cried running to his side, she couldn't believe the sight before her. He was so badly beaten she hardly knew it was him. "Dean?" She said softly touching his face. He seemed to stir a bit then finally opened his eyes. He tried to speak but he couldn't, so she just stared back at him ignoring Mitchell moving about the room.  
  
"Time to say goodbye Julie." She heard Mitchell say then she felt arms from behind her drag her backwards, she instantly started to fight then noticed the gun in Mitchell's hand pointed at Dean's head.  
  
"Mitchell no, please! Do what you want with me but leave him alone!" She pleaded; he turned towards her and sent an icy stare piercing threw her.  
  
"You love him, for that he must die."  
  
He pulled the trigger, "NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and bolted upwards. She shook violently clutching her blanket. She searched around finding he was gone and panicked.  
  
He heard her scream penetrate the air, he sprang from the sofa and soon flew threw the door and was at her side instantly.  
  
"Julie what is.." He began but didn't finish, cause she'd tossed her arms around him the minute he got close. "Whoa, it's ok Jules." He said trying to hold her as she shook. "It's ok."  
  
They stayed that way for along time before her tears and shaking subsided. She sat back and he wiped her tears and waited for her to talk.  
  
"I was so scared." She mumbled.  
  
"Nightmare." He stated and she nodded. "What happened?"  
  
She shuddered again then took a deep breath and began. "Mitchell, he told me I was his wife and no one would help me, not even you. And I asked why and he snapped his fingers and two guys drug you in." She paused, new tears flowing. "You were beaten so badly. It made me sick, I was at your side and I forgot about Mitchell, " She began getting more upset as the words came out. "Then he said something like I had to tell you goodbye then someone pulled me away from you and held me back." She shook her head not wishing to say the rest and cried harder then looked up desperately at him.  
  
He did all he could do and pulled her into another embrace and let her cry herself out. Once she was threw with tears he softly whispered, "Lay back down Jules." She did as told and he covered her back up. He shifted slightly and she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't leave." She said quickly. "Please."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." He said and lay down on the other side of the bed.  
  
She stared at the ceiling for awhile trying to get the dream out of her head, it wasn't working. Everything she tried to distract herself with only landed her back in the room with Mitchell and the gun. She shook her head trying not to cry yet again.  
  
"Dean do something for me?" She said out loud before she'd really realized she'd said it.  
  
"Anything." She heard him respond.  
  
"Would you just hold me till I fall asleep?" She asked not sure why she felt so scared.  
  
"Of course." He stated glad she'd finally asked. She rolled over and instantly felt safer.  
  
She was unaware of the turmoil raging inside him. He felt so violently ill, and completely lost. She was sleeping soundly when he spoke to the sky. "So now she gets the dreams? I'd rather you torment me with them." He stalled a moment then added, "The same dream I had last night only difference is, I was the one unable to save her." He shivered and held her a little bit tighter. 


	22. Gaffney, Julie Gaffney

Thanks for the encouraging words! You guys have no clue how hard it was for me to finally post a story, so freaked out by how bad it might be! This chapter is kind of a set up for later, I have no clue how much longer this will be, I know the end (well kind of) but it's just the getting there and keeping it shocking for you that's the problem, keep those ideas coming! On to it then!  
"Ok now look rocky you're punching ahead of yourself. Pace and space." Portman said.  
  
"You'd think being a goalie I'd get this, I have to wait for the shooter then react and save." Julie muttered getting annoyed with herself.  
  
"You goalies supposedly have great concentration, you leave yours on the ice?" He laughed and she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Watch it." She spat out. "Good question where is my concentration. Oh yeah, it seemed to leave the minute I woke up in your arms." She thought to herself.  
  
He shook his head noticing she was still not focused.  
  
"All right Jules wait a minute." He said putting his hands down and taking the pads off. She put a hand on her hip and waited.  
  
"I know I'm all over the place." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Just take a moment, this isn't exactly like goaltending. There isn't as much science to it. We try to make it sound all complicated, but bottom line is whoever gets the punch in wins." He said as she tilted her head thinking.  
  
"Just let it roll." She stated and he smiled.  
  
"Exactly." He agreed  
  
"Ok." She nodded and narrowed her eyes on the pads he once again was holding up.  
  
They worked an hour more before calling it quits. Portman went over and sat on a bench while she went over and jumped on the treadmill.  
  
"Do you ever stop?" He asked as she started to jog.  
  
"No, working out helps with stress, and for some reason I've not found my way back into this gym." She puffed out between breaths.  
  
"Well you're making me look bad!" He said getting up and going over to the other treadmill.  
  
She glanced over as he set the controls to match her's and they jogged in silence. After ten minutes she turned the speed up, and he did the same.  
  
"Don't try to compete with me bash boy." She smirked as she jogged.  
  
"I can go just as long as you can." He commented and noticed the amused smile on her face.  
  
Thirty minutes later she'd changed speeds four more times and he kept pace, but it was obvious who was starting to lag a bit. She glanced over and he put up a tuff face and kept going, "You might have muscles Dean, but running is a different kind of strength." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah well.. whoa!" He yelled then feel backward off the treadmill.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" She said quickly kneeling beside him.  
  
"Ow." He said holding his arm.  
  
"Break it? Let me see." She said grabbing his arm.  
  
She moved his hand and elbow and shrugged. "No breaks."  
  
"There wouldn't be either." He said and she looked up at his devilish twinkling eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Gotcha, softy." He smiled and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"That was not cute." She said smiling as she turned around leaving him sitting there.  
  
"Yeah it was." He laughed getting up, then shook his head when she climbed back on the treadmill. "Haven't you had enough?"  
  
"Nope, another twenty minutes. Go lift weights or something." She yelled as she ran.  
  
"All right." He responded and walked across the room to the weights.  
  
"Maybe they are in here." Luis said walking threw the doors of the gym.  
  
"Here is where?" Goldberg asked then froze when he walked in. "Hello, goodbye!" He said turning quickly.  
  
"Man he hates these rooms doesn't he?" Charlie laughed.  
  
"Sure does." Fulton smiled.  
  
"Hey guys." Portman yelled still lifting weights.  
  
"Hey." Charlie said walking in then glanced over at Julie. "Jules, Daniel and your grandfather want to talk to you. They said to meet them at the spy house?" Charlie said giving her a funny look.  
  
Julie laughed, "Ok."  
  
"What's the spy house?" Portman asked.  
  
"Nickname for our secret meeting place." She smiled and turned off the machine. "I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Will you be ok?" Portman asked quickly.  
  
"Yep, no worries." She smiled at him.  
  
She grabbed a towel and jogged out of the room. She made her way outside watching carefully every step; she went threw the woods and soon wound her way to the hidden house.  
  
"I'm here." She said opening the door.  
  
"It's about time." Daniel taunted and she popped him on the arm as she walked by. "Gezz something stinks." He muttered and received another pop. "Abuse." He smiled and she shook her head.  
  
"I'll show you abuse." She laughed and hugged her grandfather then sat down at the table. "So what's going on?"  
  
"I have some ideas, but I'm sure you'll argue with most of them." Daniel began.  
  
"But just hear us out ok?" Her grandfather added.  
  
"Ok." She nodded.  
  
"Now, we've already got the engagement thing going, but we want to add to it. So we've come up with the idea of having a summer ball." Daniel stated.  
  
"Like your grandmother used to have, do you remember? You were very young." Her grandfather asked.  
  
"Yes I remember! I always wanted to get all dressed up in those big dresses! And I admit I still want to be like Scarlet." She smiled, "But why would you think I'd argue over that?" She questioned and noticed the looks between them.  
  
"Because we want to make it more then just the summer ball." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Which means?" She asked.  
  
"An engagement ball." Her grandfather said and she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"That's fine." She said.  
  
Daniel and her grandfather looked surprised at one another.  
  
"You're fine with that? Honestly?" Daniel wondered.  
  
"Sure, why not? It'll add to the act. However getting Dean into a tux twice in a month could provide to be a most daunting task." She shook her head.  
  
"Wow, ok thought you'd flip." Daniel said slightly off in wonder.  
  
"Normally I would have but, I don't see what it hurts." She commented, "Oh and I have an idea of my own."  
  
"What's that?" Her grandfather asked.  
  
"It's only two weeks till my birthday and I take over everything correct?" She continued when they nodded. "Well I have a sneaky way of assuring they won't try to pull it out from under me before then. But it's risky, and.." She paused and looked at Daniel. "Sort of illegal?"  
  
"What are you going on about?" Daniel asked getting worried.  
  
"Well can't we try a little blackmail? I mean come on there has to be something in Mitchell's closet. I'm sure there is in my mother's and brothers. Can't we dig a bit and find out something?" She asked and watched as they both looked at one another.  
  
"Suppose some more digging couldn't hurt." Her grandfather said softly.  
  
"More? What do you mean more?" Julie asked.  
  
"Just some things we found out about Mitchell when he was in Europe, it's nothing we can really use. Mostly just tabloid trash." Daniel shrugged.  
  
"You mean about the girl and the rumored child?" She smirked and they both audibly gasped. "How did I know?" She smiled as they nodded. "You forget about my European connection?"  
  
"Jasmine." Daniel smiled then shook his head, "Of course, she'd hear everything over there wouldn't she?"  
  
"More a gossip queen then a model." Her grandfather laughed and so did she.  
  
"I've got it!" She squealed with excitement as she jumped up. "What we need is a distraction for them so we can do some serious sleuthing." Julie giggled her eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
Daniel looked up at her and suddenly smiled, "You do love this don't you?"  
  
"I'm always up for a good intrigue." She giggled again.  
  
"You need to be a spy." Daniel shook his head.  
  
"This is true. So we have a plan set for activation?" She asked looking at them both.  
  
They looked at one another and whispered for a minute.  
  
"We'll give it a shot, it can't hurt." Daniel then added, "Now you need to focus on getting this ball organized for this weekend. Lots of work you know! Food, decorations, music, invitations among many more."  
  
"Yes sir! I can handle it sir." She said saluting him. "Then can I sneak around their offices?"  
  
"Julie, you need to leave the details of things to us ok." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Oh fine, we at least giving this plan a name?" She said hopeful.  
  
"She's gone off the deep end with this." Her grandfather said to Daniel who nodded.  
  
"Jules, this isn't a bond movie." Daniel smirked and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"No duh! Anyway if we are done I need a shower." She smiled and began for the door at their nod.  
  
"Oh hey Jules?" Daniel called after her and she turned and looked at him.  
  
"I do have the perfect code name for you."  
  
"And what's that?" She beamed.  
  
"Stinky." He replied and laughed at her scowl.  
  
"Cute, real cute." She called back and left.  
  
She made her way by the gym and laughed when she glanced threw seeing the guys tormenting Goldberg.  
  
"Poor goldie." She said outloud then went for her shower. She was soon done, dressed and heading back into the sitting room when the door opened.  
  
She smiled, "I think you should be called stinky." She giggled.  
  
"What?" Dean asked confused.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'll tell you in a bit. Go shower!" She said sitting down on the sofa flipping on the tv. She was already distracted by finding something to watch when the towel fell over her head.  
  
"Eww gross!" She squealed tossing the towel off and turning to glare at him as he headed out the door. "You'll pay!" She called and heard him laughing his way down the hall. "What am I going to do with him." She said aloud smiling. 


	23. Penguin Suits!

Well now that I've watched the wedding planner again (I wonder why..lol) here is the next chapter!  
Dean opened the door to her room and found her sitting on the window seat watching the rain pound aginst the glass. She'd not had any dreams the night before, or at least she didn't wake up screaming and crying, and for that he was thankful.  
  
"Jules you ok?" He asked softly walking over.  
  
"Yeah, fine." She replied never looking his way.  
  
"You don't look fine." He stated sitting down opposite of her. She shook her head never taking her eyes off the rain.  
  
"Rain does something to me. Just makes me feel different, I think a lot more." She answered.  
  
"Could be dangerous." He smirked and she smiled.  
  
"For you it will be."  
  
"I'm scared to ask why." He said looking concerned at her.  
  
"Do me a favor?" She asked finally looking at him.  
  
"Depends, what?" He said getting a worried look on his face.  
  
"Go into town with me?" She asked.  
  
"That's all?" He said surprised.  
  
"That's it." She smiled, "Want to drive the Jag?" She offered watching his face light up.  
  
"Let's go!" He jumped up and she giggled.  
  
As they drove she couldn't help but keep looking over at his smiling face.  
  
"Man this thing handles like a dream in the rain." He said in awe.  
  
"Well it should as much as it costs!" She smiled.  
  
"For someone who is so unbelievably rich you sure hate spending it!" He shook his head stopping at a stop sign.  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you saw me at a horse auction. I can't control myself." She smiled thinking of the last time she went to an auction. He watched her smile slowly fade and she quickly turned her head looking out the window.  
  
"Your dad?" He asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah." She said her voice wavering slightly.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"It's ok." She shook her head.  
  
They rode the rest of the way to town in silence till they made their way towards downtown.  
  
"Where to?" He asked.  
  
"Park over there." She said pointing to a spot.  
  
He did as she asked and they rushed out of the car getting under the covered walkway before the rain poured down even harder. They walked along with her stopping at windows every little bit. She knew exactly where she was going, and knew she'd soon be fighting with him.  
  
"Oh yeah I wanted to look at something in here." She said pulling open a door and walking in with him behind.  
  
"You need a formal dress or something?" He questioned looking around.  
  
She smiled devilishly knowing he couldn't see it, "Yeah something like that." She answered heading up the stairs before them. They reached a door towards the end of the hall and she knocked. A voice from within called out for them to enter and she opened the door with a smile.  
  
"Well look at this." An old man said getting up and crossing the room to hug her. "Look at you, even more beautiful."  
  
"Oh stop." She laughed then looked over at Dean.  
  
"This is Dean Portman." She said, "And this.." She said looking up at the older man, "Is Mr. Caldwell."  
  
It took only a moment for Dean to place that name, he looked in shock at Julie who nodded.  
  
"I can tell by the look on your face you've met my grandson." Mr. Caldwell smile offering his hand to Dean.  
  
"Yeah I have." Dean nodded shaking his hand.  
  
"You have my condolences." He laughed then patted Julie on the back. "I heard about the ball from your grandfather it's wonderful it's going to happen again. And an engagement ball no less, I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Julie made sure not to look at Dean, who was staring a hole threw her at that moment. "Yeah should be something!" She smiled, "Which is why I am here." She glanced over at Dean finally knowing she'd be answering a lot of questions on the way home.  
  
"Anything you want, it's yours." Mr. Caldwell smiled siting back down.  
  
"Well actually, I was going to see Anna about the stuff for my dress and hum well he'll need a fitting suit to wear." She said giving a little smirk to Dean whom was giving her a lethal stare.  
  
"Once was enough Jules, I am not wearing another penguin suit! No thanks!" He said starting for the door.  
  
"Wait!" She called catching up to him just outside the door. "Come on Dean."  
  
"No way Jules." He said walking on quickly.  
  
She grabbed his arm and practically was running to keep pace with him. "Would you stop?" She asked quickly. Finally he hauled at the top of the stairs and waited without looking at her.  
  
"Just don't fight me on this ok? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't needed." She said waiting for him to answer, when he didn't she continued. "Ok how's it going to look when I show up at my own engagement party stag? I'm sure they'd never guess it was all an act then." She said the last bit slightly sarcastic, which got a response.  
  
"When did this all come about?" He questioned.  
  
"Yesterday, when I met with Granddaddy and Daniel. They think it's a good idea, and it will buy us a little more time to get what we need." She answered.  
  
"Time for what?" He said searching her face for a clue.  
  
"I'll tell you later ok? But now please? The suit?" She asked as he rubbed a hand on his face.  
  
"Jules.."  
  
"Please!" She said cutting him off and then batted her eyes in a pouting manner at him. He looked down at her and after a moment sighed loudly.  
  
"Fine, I'll wear a freaking suit." He muttered.  
  
"Thank you!" She said happily and jumped up hugging him quickly then grabbed his arm pulling him back down the hall. "And it's not a penguin suit, it's going to be like Rhett wore in Gone with the Wind." She smiled and he stopped.  
  
"He wore a penguin suit! With those tail flap things!" He said and she looked at his surprised.  
  
"How the heck did you even know what he wore in that?" She asked.  
  
"What, didn't think I'd watched that movie?" He asked loving her surprised expression.  
  
"Well, no." She said shortly.  
  
"You have a lot to learn cat lady." He smiled and they walked forward again.  
  
Hours later they were heading back to the house. He'd gotten the suit fit, and she'd picked out the material for her dress.  
  
"So what is going on?" he asked taking a right onto the road that would eventually lead to the driveway.  
  
"Well, like I said they thought the ball would be a good idea, would truly leave little question about this being real or not. And the buying time thing is kinda complicated." She answered.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well there isn't really a plan set in stone, or if there is they haven't told me about it. I have some ideas on getting some stuff to use aginst them to keep them at bay till my birthday. I just have to get the information." She said taping her fingers on the door thinking.  
  
"What kind of information." He said glancing over at her a moment.  
  
"Not sure. I just have this feeling something big is in their closets, Mitchell's espcially." She said then added, "The kid rumors don't count for much."  
  
"The what!?" He said shocked.  
  
"Supposedly he was the father of some British socialite's kid. But those rumors were never proved." She replied and he cringed.  
  
"The thought of that man reproducing is sickening." He commented and she nodded.  
  
"Tell me about it. But I know there is something, I honestly feel it." She said, "I just have to find out how to get it."  
  
"His files?" He questioned.  
  
"That's a starting place, but they won't let me break in his office." She said like a kid pouting and he laughed.  
  
"They are smarter then I thought."  
  
"Hey! Watch it, I could break in you know. I'm not above it!" She said defensively.  
  
"Sure Jules, miss perfect grades always the good girl. Right." He said laughing.  
  
"Hey who was in on all the pranks freshman year in high school? That's right it was me!" She said sitting up in her seat.  
  
"Kid pranks, that's hardly breaking into someone's office." He laughed then laughed even harder at her glare.  
  
"You just watch me." She muttered and he turned serious.  
  
"If you try anything Jules you better tell me first. I will not risk you getting caught by Mitchell. I don't even want to think what he'd do if he got you alone again." He said worriedly pulling to a stop in the garage and turned to look at her. "Promise me." He asked.  
  
She sighed softly, "I promise." She whispered.  
  
"Julie." He said turning her face towards him. "Look me in the eyes and say that."  
  
"Ok, I promise I won't do anything without telling you first ok?" She said admitting defeat, doing as he asked.  
  
"Good girl." He said smiling and got out of the car. She followed and was soon walking beside him back into the house.  
  
"Your such a meanie sometimes." She said.  
  
"Ouch Jules, being called a meanie is the cruelest thing ever." He taunted and she punched him in the arm. "Ouch, gezz rocky don't bruise me."  
  
"Keep it up bash boy. " She laughed then just as quickly her smile was replaced with a stare. He followed her gaze to Alex coming towards the garage.  
  
"Fighting kids? How cute." He smirked as he walked by looking over at them. Julie turned around quickly to yell something but was pulled into the house by Dean.  
  
"What?" She asked surprised at him.  
  
"Let him say what he wants, he likes getting at you. Don't let him." He stated.  
  
"Well wonder's never cease!" She said surprised.  
  
"Huh?" He asked his face contorting into a confused state.  
  
"You actually being a voice of reason when someone wants to fight." She smiled.  
  
"Yes well, don't let it get out. I have a rep to protect."  
  
"I'd worry more about being a big softy then people knowing you stopped a fight." She taunted.  
  
"Why did I agree to put up with you?" he asked following her into the hall.  
  
"Cause you love me remember?" She yelled back laughing, not truly thinking about what she'd said and jogged for the stairs.  
  
He stood there a moment watching her jog away then nodded his head slowly shoving his hands down into his pockets. "Yes, so I do." He said smiling, then followed in her wake up the stairs. 


	24. A Promise

Thanks for all the help offers and encouragement! With playoffs starting I'm going to try and make afternoon time to write on this. Hope ya like it!  
Julie spent the next two days calling everyone under the sun to get the ball organized by that Saturday. It was only on Thursday when she finally felt she could relax a bit.  
  
"I think I know why they stuck me with planing all this." She groaned sitting by the pool.  
  
"Could it be so you had no time to turn into Julie Gaffney, super spy?" Dean asked.  
  
"Exactly!" She sighed loudly.  
  
"Your better off not doing that." He said glancing over at her.  
  
"I guess." She replied.  
  
"Jules."  
  
"Ok I don't need to be doing that, gezz your so annoying!" She muttered tossing a paper ball at him.  
  
"Don't start a throwing battle with me." He stated blocking the paper aside.  
  
"Like I'm scared?" She smiled.  
  
"We're by the pool Jules, now unless you want to get tossed in I'd be nice." He smiled back.  
  
"Kill joy." She smirked and got up grabbing the papers.  
  
"That's me." He smiled picking up papers as they fell behind her.  
  
They walked into the back living room joining up with Meg and Daniel.  
  
"Everything set Jules?" Meg asked smiling.  
  
"Sure is. All but the clothes, I gotta get fitted for the dress later today." She nodded.  
  
"Good we can go together then." Meg stated happily.  
  
"Ok." Julie smiled.  
  
"Hey let's go early and have lunch in town, want to?" Meg asked and Julie nodded.  
  
"Works for me." Julie said getting up.  
  
"You two please be careful ok?" Daniel said looking a bit worried about them.  
  
"We're only going to have lunch and get our dresses done, what trouble could we possibly find?" Meg asked tossing her arm around Julie.  
  
"Knowing you two?" Daniel smirked getting looks from both the girls.  
  
"Get the bail money ready." Dean said under his breath.  
  
"I heard that bash boy." Julie looked at him.  
  
"What?" He smiled innocently.  
  
"Uh huh." She shook her head and started for the door.  
  
"Later boys!" Meg smiled and followed her out.  
  
"We should do this more often." Julie smiled relaxing in her chair at the restaurant.  
  
"Yes we should!" Meg agreed. "Can I ask you something?" She said playing with her food then glanced up at Julie.  
  
"Of course." Julie remarked sipping her tea.  
  
"Are you ok? I mean really?" Meg asked watching the expressions on her face.  
  
Julie stayed silent a minute, "Not really, no." She said softly. "It's just, I don't know."  
  
"Maybe talking about it will help?" Meg questioned.  
  
Julie shrugged," I'm sure it would. I just don't want to dump my worries and problems on someone else you know?"  
  
"Hey, you've always been here for me. So let me be here for you now ok? Spill it girl." Meg said as Julie slightly smiled.  
  
"I don't know what to say, that's the problem. I mean I miss my dad so much, there's all these problems with Mitchell and Alex, all the worry about what they will do next." She sighed. "Not to mention all these strange dreams I keep having."  
  
"Dreams?" Meg asked worried.  
  
"Yeah really strange dreams, almost always end in someone getting hurt. The last one was really upsetting, I woke up screaming." Julie shuddered thinking about it.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Mitchell like had me in a room, said I was his wife now. Then said some sort of threat at Dean, then Dean was drug into the room hurt badly. I tried to like check on him, someone grabbed me from behind and held me back, then Mitchell." She paused a second, "Killed him. And I couldn't stop him!"  
  
"Oh my god Jules." Meg said reaching across the table patting her hand. "No wonder you woke up screaming!"  
  
"It made me realize something though."  
  
'What?" Meg asked tilting her head sideways slightly, wondering if she was about to say what she'd been thinking for weeks now.  
  
"That I'm really not in control at all, and I'm really really scared." Julie looked over at her tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Meg moved over and gave her a hug, tears forming in her own eyes. "It will be ok Jules. I know it will you have all of us here."  
  
"I'm just so upset with myself for feeling so helpless. I hate feeling like this! I hate wanting to cry all the time." Julie said wiping the tears away.  
  
"Don't be, you have to cry sometimes. It's better then keeping it all inside, it doesn't mean you're weak. Cause heaven knows you're far from weak!" Meg smiled, "We all know that Jules, you're human and a very sweet one at that. You don't have to put up the big bad nothing can hurt me act all the time. We know better, there is no reason to be ashamed."  
  
"I just feel like if I show even for one second that I'm hurting, I'll get trampled by Mitchell or Alex." Julie said calmer now playing with the fork.  
  
"I have a feeling we know three men who are more then capable of handling those two morons!" Meg smiled back in her chair.  
  
"Yeah suppose they can." Julie tried to smile.  
  
" I know they can! They love you Jules! They won't let anyone hurt you!" Meg smiled then added with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "Besides Dean is with you night and day now, I highly doubt anyone would want to mess with him over you. The boy does adore you ya know."  
  
"Adore me? More like annoy me!" Julie shook her head while then looked at Meg giggling. "What?"  
  
"You know, a lot of people fuss and fight. Only means they love each other." Meg flashed a sweet smile at Julie who no doubt was thinking over those words. Obviously the light bulb went off and she shook her head quickly.  
  
"Oh don't you start! He's my friend, my teammate for goodness sakes! Get that matchmaking look out of your eyes and drop it girl! I mean it!" Julie said seriously.  
  
"What me? Would I ever do something like match making?" Meg asked holding her hand over her heart in mock shock.  
  
"Gee I don't know, let's ring up Jasmine! Or maybe the Linda the cook, or Jenny.. or "  
  
"Ok ok Jules, but hey I get it right! Well sometimes." Meg smiled.  
  
"When?" Julie smiled back.  
  
"Kate!" Meg triumphantly smiled.  
  
"Hate to break your ego here but Kate and Jacob were well on their way to one another before you stepped in!" Julie giggled standing up and picking up her purse check in hand.  
  
Meg smiled as Julie walked past and went to the desk to pay, "And you're well on your way also." She giggled took one last sip of tea then grabbed her purse and followed Julie threw the door.  
  
"It's been five hours, think they are ok?" Dean asked Daniel as they played a game of pool.  
  
"Yep sure they are." Daniel said concentrating on his shot.  
  
"Girls still not home?" her grandfather asked walking in.  
  
"Nope." Daniel asked then groaned loudly when his shot fell just short.  
  
"Bad luck there." Dean smiled.  
  
"I demand a rematch." Daniel smiled shaking his head putting up the stick.  
  
"Anytime." Dean smirked sitting down.  
  
"Just don't' challenge the shark there, he'd take you out in no time." Daniel said pointing to her grandfather.  
  
Dean looked over at the smiling face.  
  
"I don't play often enough to still be sharp, but I'm sure I can still pull some tricks." He smiled. "You should be more worried about my granddaughter." He said taking a sip watching both the boy's faces turn to surprise.  
  
"Jules?" Daniel asked shocked, "Jules can play pool? Since when?"  
  
"All her life, she used to stay in here while I played. She's very smart you know, she just watched me long enough then finally asked to play a game aginst me. Did darn good! So I taught her more and the rest she did by herself. There's nothing much she can't do." He smiled with pride.  
  
"I'm starting to see that." Dean shook his head.  
  
"That's what worries me." Daniel said sitting down.  
  
"What does?" Dean asked quickly slightly worried that he'd picked up on his feelings for her.  
  
"She's so smart, she won't sit back on this stuff. She's been strangely patient with everything Mitchell and Alex have done so far. And that scares the hell out of me." Daniel said the worry obvious, while Dean slightly relaxed.  
  
"It worries me as well." Her grandfather agreed. "One thing I know about my angel is if you make her angry, you will pay. She's patient but not this patient. She's up to something, I just know it."  
  
"But what?" Dean asked.  
  
"Who knows, just hope she decides to play nice and let us in on it before time." Daniel stated.  
  
"She better, she promised me." Dean muttered.  
  
"Promised what?" Daniel asked.  
  
"That she wouldn't do anything without telling me first." Dean shook his head, "But would she?"  
  
"Oh if she promised then she'd tell you allright, maybe not till after she'd started things but she'd tell you. She doesn't break a promise." Her grandfather smiled.  
  
"Better not, if anything happens.." Dean began.  
  
"I'll tell you what's going to happen."  
  
They turned their heads to see Julie standing in the doorway with a strangely powerful look on her face. She walked in and stood before them.  
  
"Saturday is the beginning of the end. I have a plan and Mitchell and Alex will be knocked where it hurts the most." She smiled.  
  
"And how would that be?" Daniel asked.  
  
Julie smiled cryptically and held up a brown sealed file. "This is my little insurance, trust me when I say they won't know what hit them!"  
  
"I'm scared to ask." Dean said aloud surprised by the sudden change in her demeanor.  
  
"This is going to be fun, I promise." She smiled brightly at them all, oblvious to the fact Alex was peaking around the door hearing and seeing everything. 


	25. The Espionage Waltz

"This is amazing." Connie said spinning around looking at the lavishly decorated ballroom.  
  
"Jules really pulled out all the stops!" Charlie agreed.  
  
"Is that real gold?" Luis said walking over looking up at the molding that lined the top of the walls.  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me if it was!" Guy laughed.  
  
"Me either." Adam said shaking his head.  
  
"Do we have to wear suits again? This is getting to be too much!" Goldberg complained.  
  
"Jules said we didn't have to go if we didn't want to! But if we come, its high class dress my friend." Russ smirked.  
  
"That's just great." Goldberg muttered.  
  
"Oh stop complaining! When else in your life will you have a chance to be at a ball like this? It's right out of classic Hollywood!" Connie beamed.  
  
"Or Shakespeare!" Luis said dramatically receiving glares. "What? I haven't quoted in days, it's a record for me."  
  
"Let's try to keep that record going shall we?" Charlie smiled.  
  
"Like what you see?" Julie asked standing on the stairs behind them.  
  
"It's awesome Jules!" Connie smiled.  
  
"Is that real gold?" Luis asked and Julie laughed.  
  
"It's gold plated, so yeah sort of." She answered watching his eyes go huge looking again at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm staying here forever." Luis muttered and she got a strange look on her face as she walked past him.  
  
"He's a bit scary today." She stated.  
  
"You should have to room with him!" Goldberg griped.  
  
"I thought you were sharing with Charlie?" Julie asked.  
  
"I kicked him out, the snoring was just to much!" Charlie groaned.  
  
"Yeah I heard about that snoring." She giggled.  
  
"You think it's funny?!" Luis and Charlie said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do." She giggled.  
  
"Fine! Then he can come sleep with you from now on!" Luis stated.  
  
"Oh no, he's not sleeping with me!" She said shaking her head.  
  
"Nope just Dean." Jesse said quickly as Julie turned a very obvious pink.  
  
"It's not like that." She muttered slapping him up side the head as she left.  
  
"Ow!" He yelped.  
  
"Serves you right!" Connie smiled.  
  
"Violent girls." Jesse muttered.  
  
"What is with everyone suggesting things." She thought to herself as she stomped her way to the kitchen. "It's not like there is anything going on." She pulled the door open and walked over grabbing a glass from the cabinet and getting water. She took a sip then leaned back aginst the counter thinking. "It's just an act, so why do they pick about it?" She took another sip then added to her thought, "And why dose it bother me so much." She shook her head turning around placing the glass in the dishwasher. She started off again when Meg's words sprang into her mind again.  
  
"You know, a lot of people fuss and fight. Only means they love each other."  
  
Julie sighed loudly; "I am not fighting cause I love him damnit." She muttered out loud.  
  
"Love who?"  
  
She turned around and looked up at Dean. "Humm what?" She asked.  
  
"You muttered something about fighting with someone cause you love them?" He asked.  
  
"Oh humm," She paused a moment. "Alex!" She said quickly. "I meant Alex."  
  
"Alex?" He said strangely.  
  
"Yeah you know annoying brother? Just humm someone suggested I was only fighting with him cause I love him." She smiled.  
  
"That's insane." He said shaking his head.  
  
"You have no idea." She muttered softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing!" She said smiling then quickly changed the subject. "So are you set for tomorrow?"  
  
"I guess I have to be right?" He shrugged.  
  
"Get over it already! It's just a suit." She said starting towards the stairs.  
  
"Exactly! Can't I just wear nicer clothes? I'll even clean up my leather jacket!" he said yelling after her.  
  
"Forget it! If I have to I'll lock that jacket up in the closet till after." She turned around on the first landing looking down the stairs at him.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." He stated narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Just try me." She countered then turned and left.  
  
"And she would too." He said aloud shocked yet amused by her.  
  
"You're telling me she had a file?" Mitchell said sitting behind his desk at his house.  
  
"Yes, and she said it had something that would be insurance, and we'd be hit where it hurt the most starting tomorrow night." Alex said coming to sit down in the chair before him.  
  
Mitchell sat back and thought a moment, but too long for the highly jumpy Alex.  
  
"What are we going to do?" He asked panicky.  
  
"Would you calm down, It's Julie. She can't possibly get anything that could hurt us! You have basically nothing to hide." Mitchell paused as he stood up. "And I have my ass covered so well, not even the government could find anything, let alone Julie and her little group of twits."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Alex incoherently whispered.  
  
Mitchell glanced over at Alex and rolled his eyes. "Useless waste of space." He thought to himself pouring a glass of scotch. "Alex?"  
  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
  
"Just leave everything to me." Mitchell smirked having a plan already in place.  
  
"Tomorrow will be perfect." Julie smiled looking at her completed dress on a stand in her dressing room.  
  
Dean was walking into the sitting room when the phone rang, he heard her race to get it and slowly made his way to the door, he halted hearing her side of the conversation.  
  
"Everything set to go?" She asked and waited. "Right, don't worry about Alex its Mitchell that is the target." She paused then laughed. "Trust me, this will work. By this time next week I'll be twenty one, in control and free of them both!"  
  
He heard her laugh a bit more then said a goodbye. He walked in just after and she turned to smile at him.  
  
"Friend on the phone?" He asked watching her closely.  
  
"Yeah it was." She smiled cheerfully not letting on to anything unusual happening.  
  
"That's cool." He mumbled.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked.  
  
He started to speak then stopped and thought over his words. "You did mean it when you said you'd tell me before you did anything right?"  
  
She was caught off guard by his question and wavered in her confidence slightly, "Yes I meant it." She said cautiously.  
  
He nodded then smiled, and she returned it.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower then get to bed, big day tomorrow." She flashed him a smile. "You should go shower also." She smirked.  
  
"I resent that." He stated.  
  
"You sound like Averman." She commented.  
  
"Ahh Julie Jules Jules! The puck stopper, the superstar." He taunted and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah ok see you in a bit Averman." She laughed and disappeared threw the door.  
  
The smile slowly faded as she left, thinking about what she was up to. He rubbed his chin a moment then sighed and spoke softly. "She promised, she'll keep it. I have to trust her." He then looked up and whispered. "Just don't let her do anything stupid would ya?" He laughed slightly and walked off heading for his own shower.  
  
Hours later the house was silent and dark. Julie was lying awake in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She heard nothing from the sitting room since the tv went out an hour earlier. Everyone it seemed was sleeping now, all but her. She knew tomorrow would be a huge day, so much was at stake. "It will all be ok, I just know it will." She thought to herself and smiled, she heard a loud thump sound and sat up staring at the door. She heard an array of muffled curses and jumped out of bed and opened the door.  
  
"Problems?" She asked Dean as he was trying to get himself un tangled from the blanket and off the floor.  
  
"No I enjoy falling off a sofa, the tangled up blanket just adds to the fun." He sighed.  
  
"Yeah looks like a blast!" She giggled getting a look. She smirked sweetly; "Well I'll leave you to it then." She turned around and felt a pillow smack her head.  
  
"He shoots he scores." He laughed wildly.  
  
She turned around and gave him a stare before walking over and hitting him with the pillow. "Butthead!"  
  
"Butthead? I'm truly hurt now Jules." He smirked.  
  
"Oh just go to sleep already, you'll need it for tomorrow." She started for the door again.  
  
"Hey hum Jules?" He asked suddenly quite serious.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"About tomorrow, what exactly goes on at these ball things." He asked watching the amused expression cross her face.  
  
"We eat, waltz, talk, waltz, drink, waltz oh yeah and we waltz a little." She smiled this time watching his face. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, just wondering." He said starting to lay back down.  
  
She thought a moment, "Dean?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can't waltz can you." She questioned walking over to look down at him.  
  
"No." She heard him mumbled from under the pillow.  
  
"Thought so." She yawned.  
  
He moved the pillow of his head and looked up, "I don't really have to know that do I?"  
  
"Suppose not, course if the occasion calls for it you'll look rather silly." She giggled.  
  
He groaned and she sighed, "Do you want me to teach you the basics of it? It's not very difficult."  
  
He looked up at her obviously hating the idea but knowing it was needed. "Fine, ok." He groaned and got up.  
  
"Now?" She asked surprised.  
  
"You think I want anyone to see me learning to dance?" He stated the added; "You don't count."  
  
"Gee thanks." She smirked and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok what do I do." He said standing in a strange manner with his hands out.  
  
She busted out laughing, "First off don't stand like you're about to attack someone. Think of it this way, it's like dancing on air there isn't much effort needed for it."  
  
"Dancing on air." He mumbled.  
  
"Just watch me ok?" He nodded as she moved around the room with ease.  
  
An hour later he was getting better but still had one little problem.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Sorry." He shook his head.  
  
"It's ok just try to relax a bit ok? My feet will love you forever for it." She giggled.  
  
They tried again and after a few minutes he finally got it.  
  
"This is kinda fun." He said surprised.  
  
"Yeah it's a nice dance." She agreed.  
  
"Don't' tell anyone I said that." He said quickly.  
  
"And if I do?" She smirked.  
  
"Jules." He gave her a look and she sighed.  
  
"Yes sir." She saluted.  
  
"Ok I think I've got this." He nodded and she agreed.  
  
"Good I need to go check my feet for bruises." She taunted.  
  
"Real cute." He said flopping back down on the sofa.  
  
"Was just joking you know." She smiled.  
  
"I know." He glanced up at her and smiled.  
  
They both just sort of stayed that way in silence a moment.  
  
"So humm I'm going to bed." She smiled and he nodded.  
  
"Yep it's getting late."  
  
"Well, goodnight." She smiled.  
  
"Night, thanks Jules." He stated as she started by.  
  
"No problem." She smiled then punched him on the arm.  
  
"Now I'll have a bruise." He said acting to pout.  
  
"Awe poor baby." She smiled and walked back into her room.  
  
He smiled and lay there thinking, "Maybe it's time I just lay it all on the line." He thought, "What's the worst that could happen? She tells me she doesn't like me like that? I can handle that." He closed his eyes then heard his heart disagree." No I couldn't." He groaned, "But she won't say that, and if she dose I'll just change her mind." He smirked feeling like his old bash self again. 


	26. Morning of the Ball

Sorry for the delayed update! With the playoffs going on I'm well, distracted!! Add in a tiny writer's block, and there ya go! Anyway I hope this isn't too bad!! ---------  
Portman sat eating cereal watching tv in the sitting room the next morning. He turned his head when he heard the door behind him open; a maid came in with a tray and sat it down on the coffee table. She smiled at him then left. He sat forward and pulled the cloth off and found fresh cinnamon apple muffins.  
  
At that exact moment Julie threw open her double doors and walked into the room with her held out straight at her sides. She took a deep breath then smiled, "Muffins." She said almost as a breathless whisper.  
  
He gave her a crazy look as she jumped over his legs that were resting on the table and flopped down in the floor pulling the muffins over and took a huge bite. She mumbled with happiness chewing her muffin, then reached for some coffee. He couldn't help but smile trying not to laugh at how she devoured an entire muffin in a minute.  
  
"Hungry are we?" He asked.  
  
She smirked and gulped down her bite, "Whatever gives you that idea?"  
  
"Just a wild guess." He smiled going back to his cereal.  
  
She reached over and grabbed the remote just as he did that and flashed him a smirk when he glared.  
  
"I was watching that." He complained.  
  
"You can watch espn anytime." She smiled flipping threw the channels. He shook his head not bothered by the channel change. She flipped threw and found the channel she wanted and sat the remote down. She then set forth on finishing her second muffin. He sat his bowl down and reached for a muffin and got his hand slapped in the process.  
  
"Hey!" He gasped and she smiled then grabbed the basket and held it in her arms.  
  
"Mine!! All mine!" She said guarding them.  
  
"You can not possibly eat ten muffins." He said laughing.  
  
"Humm I could." She replied.  
  
"And where are you going to put all that?" He questioned.  
  
"In my belly?" She smiled and he shook his head.  
  
"No possible way." He countered.  
  
"I eat more then it looks like I do! Just work my butt off to get rid of it is all." She smiled.  
  
"Muffin? Please?" He said giving her a pouting look.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Stop that!" She said trying not to look at him.  
  
He kept pouting till finally she sighed loudly and handed him a muffin.  
  
"Taste of your own medicine. " He smirked and she shot him a glare.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" She smiled turning her attention back to the television.  
  
They finished eating then sat in silence watching the show.  
  
"What is that guy doing with that horse?" Dean asked confused. "Aren't you supposed to be riding them around the track not leading them?"  
  
"He's ponying him. Just giving him a jog without a rider is all." She answered trying to stand up out of the floor. He offered his hand getting up she took it and soon was standing: for a second anyway. Without warning a loud pop rang out in the room, he stared at her surprised and watched as her face screwed into an obviously painful state.  
  
"You ok?" He asked making sure she didn't fall backwards.  
  
"No." She tried to say normal but it came out as a soft squeak.  
  
"What was that?" He asked as she fell on the sofa.  
  
"My knee." She muttered shaking her head. "I shouldn't sit down I gotta move it."  
  
"Here." He said grabbing her foot and pulling her leg.  
  
"Not funny!" She squeaked then calmed down when her knee popped again. "Fine now, you can stop!"  
  
"Ya sure? I mean it could be out of place again." He laughed and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I am not joking with you, stop now or I'm going to hit you." She stated and he seemed to think this over a minute.  
  
"I'll risk it." He laughed.  
  
"That's it." She grabbed a small pillow and clocked him in the head with it.  
  
"Ohh Gaffney, that was not a smart move." He said grabbing his pillow.  
  
"Hey now, I hit you with a small pillow not a real pillow. That's unfair!" She complained.  
  
"You know you're right." He said lowering the pillow, then added. "But all is fair in love and war." And with that he began hitting back quicker then she could retaliate.  
  
"Was that Jules screaming?" Charlie asked in panic.  
  
Averman, Guy, Connie and Fulton shrugged and continued forwards towards her room. They heard her squeal again and they picked up the pace then flung the door open finding her sitting on the floor with Portman looming over her with a pillow in each hand laughing.  
  
"What the.." Charlie began and Dean turned his head to look at them. Julie smirked devilishly and took advantage and kicked his feet out from under him sending him falling flat on his back. She laughed hysterically and got even worse when he shot a look her way then slapped her foot.  
  
"Cheap shot." He grumbled.  
  
"Was not you took your eyes off me, big mistake." She said wiping tears from her face.  
  
The four of them still standing at the door looking at one another bewildered.  
  
"Have you two lost your ever loving minds?" Charlie asked.  
  
Julie and Dean looked at one another a moment then back at them and burst into another round of laughter.  
  
"I think that answered the question." Fulton said shaking his head.  
  
"I really worry about you two sometimes." Connie said walking in, making sure to get far enough away from them.  
  
"Worry about us?" Julie questioned getting up.  
  
"Yeah really, we are the normal ones. " Dean said, "Help me up Jules." He asked and she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You're the reason I'm down here." He stated, "Wait humm no you're not I messed up. Sorry, help me?" He smiled and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare pull me down either." She threatened and offered her hand and pulled him up.  
  
"See I can be nice." He smiled.  
  
"Awee feel the love." Guy laughed sitting down.  
  
"I'd be careful with my words if I were you." Connie smirked.  
  
"Why?" He asked grabbing a muffin.  
  
"My muffins!!!!" Julie squealed and dove over the sofa.  
  
"You have done it now." Dean said shaking his head.  
  
"What the! Jules!" Guy yelled.  
  
She sat up and tossed a muffin at him and laughed.  
  
"You're a lucky man." Dean said shaking his head. "Those are her muffins, beware!"  
  
"You two really do need some serious help!" Guy laughed.  
  
"You would know." Julie smiled, and Connie laughed loudly earning her a stare from Guy.  
  
"Sorry dear." She said sweetly. They spent the next hour laughing and making jokes at one another. A knock came at the door and Julie called out for them to enter. The maid from that morning came in looking a bit uneasy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Julie asked.  
  
"Your mother, she's leaving." The maid said sounding a bit shocked.  
  
"Leaving? Where?" Julie asked standing up.  
  
"I'm not sure, I thought you should know." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you Mary." Julie said smiling sweetly.  
  
"She's leaving from the side door." Mary said then left.  
  
Julie sighed loudly then started for the door.  
  
"You need backup?" Dean called and she paused at the door turning to look at him.  
  
"No I think I'll be fine." She nodded and headed off down the stairs.  
  
She reached the door and walked outside seeing the bags being loaded into the back seat of the car. She glanced around looking for her mother but found her no where in sight. She walked over and sat down on the small bench back from the door and waited a few minutes, till finally she heard voices coming from inside.  
  
"You have all the numbers if something of drastic nature should happen. " Her mother said putting on her sunglasses.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Julie asked.  
  
Her mother whirled around surprised, "Heavens you scared me."  
  
Julie held her smile inside and got up walking over. "Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"I thought I'd go to Miami, I don't feel like flying a long distance or I'd head to Paris." She answered.  
  
"Can't believe you'd miss something as social as the ball tonight." Julie asked acting nonchalant.  
  
"I never was one for those old fashion southern balls. They just lack the proper sophistication for a party up here." She said as fact and Julie did all she could not to yell.  
  
"Yes I can see why you'd not like them." She sighed.  
  
"Exactly." Her mother smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I mean why would you? It's geared very much towards a loving family style. You'd of course not fit in there." Julie smiled at the look on her mother's face. "Well have a nice trip, mom." She said as she was heading back inside. She passed Alex (who had been hiding behind the door listening to everything they said) as she reached the door, "Morning Alex." She smiled and kept going.  
  
He turned and watched her walk away surprised then walked down to where his mother, now sitting the car had the window down.  
  
"What is with her?" Alex asked.  
  
"I don't know, she's strangely happy." Her mother shook her head thinking.  
  
"She's been like that a lot the last few days. I rarely see her not smile." He stated then added, "Or without her guard dog."  
  
"Yes I've noticed she's never alone. Such a strange situation going on here, seems like something big is going to happen." She shrugged and then smiled. "Well have fun dear, see you in a few weeks."  
  
Alex stepped back and watched the car pull away. He got his car keys out and headed for the garage.  
  
Julie jogged up the stairs and walked back in to her room where the rest of the Ducks had arrived in her absence.  
  
"Everything ok?" Dean asked and she smiled.  
  
"Everything is exactly as I wanted it." She smiled and patted him on the head before walking into her room.  
  
"What is with her today?" Luis asked.  
  
"That's nothing, just don't touch those muffins man." Guy shook his head.  
  
"Muffins?" Luis asked confused and Guy, Charlie, Connie, Fulton and Dean laughed loudly.  
  
Julie walked over holding her phone, to the window in her room that over looked the garden. She dialed the number then waited till it was answered on the other end. "Hey just checking in, everything going ok?" She smiled happy with the answer and talked a tiny bit more then hung up and rested the phone under her chin.  
  
"This is going to be fun." She smiled then tossed the phone on her bed and headed back to the sitting room. 


	27. Ballroom Blitz

Forgive me for not updating soon enough!! I'm threw round one of the playoffs and have a few days off before round two so I'll try to write several chapters!! On we go!  
  
----------------  
As the hours got closer to the ball Julie was getting more and more nervous. She was sitting in her bathroom getting her hair fixed along with Meg and Connie.  
  
"I've gotta get some air." Julie said starting to get up when a hand pushed her back down.  
  
"Miss Julie if you expect me to finish this hair before the ball you best keep your butt planted in this chair sweetie."  
  
"Oh sorry Mrs. James." She smiled sweetly at the older lady and sat back in the chair.  
  
"Chill out girl." Connie smiled.  
  
"Really, you are so keyed up!" Meg agreed.  
  
"I know I just can't seem to sit still no matter what." Julie sighed.  
  
"Girl you better sit still." Mrs. James smirked and they laughed.  
  
An hour later the girl's hair was completed, and for the most part so was their makeup. They were putting the finishing touches on when Daniel walked in. They turned an upon seeing him in his suit they let loose with whistles and cat calls.  
  
"Yes I am good looking thank you." He said turning around modeling.  
  
"And you're full of it." Julie countered.  
  
"You know it babe." He winked.  
  
"Oh brother." She sighed and he laughed.  
  
"You guys mind leaving Jules and I alone for a minute?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No problem." Meg smiled and gave him a quick kiss then followed Connie out the door.  
  
"So what's up?" Julie asked looking back at the mirror.  
  
"You tell me." He asked sitting back towards the mirror facing her.  
  
She glanced over a second then went back to her eyeliner. "You know everything."  
  
"I'm not so sure of that." He said looking at her closely.  
  
"Well you should be. There's nothing going on Daniel." She smiled and he stared a moment then shrugged his shoulders. He stood up and started for the door then paused.  
  
"Something is up Jules, I know you. Better then anyone does I just hope you know when to come to one of us before it gets out of hand."  
  
"Daniel, look. " She sighed and walked over. "Man you don't miss a thing do you?" She smiled.  
  
"Not often." He smiled back.  
  
"Ok then, take a seat and I'll tell you everything."  
  
"I am so good looking it's not even funny." Luis smirked looking at himself.  
  
"Here he goes again." Charlie rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey Luis your date is here." Goldberg yelled.  
  
"Date? What?" Luis asked confused.  
  
"Right here." Averman smiled and handed him a hand held mirror.  
  
"Very funny." Luis said and started to put it down, then picked it back up and fixed his hair yet again.  
  
"I can't stand the ego in this room anymore." Fulton said getting up.  
  
"Amen to that." Portman said getting up and following him out the door. They hung around talking to one another then everyone else who seemed to congregate in their area. Daniel headed down the stairs and headed past them.  
  
"Boys." He nodded and walked past them.  
  
"Aren't they ready yet?" Portman asked.  
  
"It'll be well worth the wait, trust me." Daniel smiled. "You guys might have better luck waiting in the ballroom I'm heading that way. Least to get a drink!" He laughed and they followed.  
  
"Can't breathe." Julie gasped out and heard a laugh behind her.  
  
"Chill girl, least you have a smaller waist then me!" Connie grumbled across the room.  
  
"How did girls live like this?" Meg questioned pulling on her gloves.  
  
"Very carefully." Julie smirked as the corset was tied into place. She then smiled as her dress was brought down over her head and pulled and pushed into alignment.  
  
"Could you look any more perfect?" Meg asked smiling.  
  
"Do I look ok? Really?" Julie asked walking over and looking in the mirror.  
  
"I'd say white with gold are your colors." Connie smiled standing beside her.  
  
"And I'd say wine red is yours." Julie smiled over at her.  
  
"Ok and the verdict on me?" Meg asked walking up.  
  
"Perfection in pale blue." Julie smiled.  
  
"Oh those are tiny leafs on that dress! I didn't notice." Connie laughed looking at Julie's dress.  
  
"Yeah somewhat inspired by Scarlett's green dress. Obviously however hers was not strapless and trimmed in gold." She giggled.  
  
"Well I think we've done all we can, shall we make our way to the ball?" Connie smiled and they walked out the doors and looped arms as they headed down the hall.  
  
"Hello ladies!" Luis smirked meeting them at the door to the ballroom.  
  
"Don't start Luis." Connie shook her head and walked inside.  
  
"What did I say?" He asked innocently while Meg and Julie giggled.  
  
"Walk you two in?" He asked offering an arm to each. "Humm please?" He asked after they laughed harder at him.  
  
"Oh allright." They sighed and each took an arm and headed in.  
  
Daniel, Portman, Fulton and Charlie were standing on the far side of the room talking when they came in.  
  
"Looks like you guys have lost your women." Charlie laughed.  
  
"What?" Daniel and Dean said at the same time and looked where Charlie had pointed. Luis with Meg and Julie walked in all smiles, and waved.  
  
"Yep looks like you guys are old news." Fulton smiled then stopped, "Wait she's supposed to dump you for me, what the heck!?"  
  
"Hello boys." Luis said smiling as they walked up to them.  
  
"Goodbye." Daniel smiled and walked off with Meg.  
  
"Least I still have Juliet.humm ok maybe not, later Jules." Luis smiled and backed off at the looks he was getting. Julie looked from Fulton and Dean to Luis.  
  
"Hey Romeo, thou will save me a dance?" She asked.  
  
"I shall fair one." He winked.  
  
"I'm going to hurt him really soon." Dean shook his head.  
  
"No you won't." Julie smiled.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"Cause I said no." She smirked and he shook his head.  
  
"What's with the music I thought it would be waltz music." He asked.  
  
"The musicians aren't here yet, so we'll just play the radio till people start showing up." She smiled and he nodded.  
  
"All that fuss over the suit and you look very nice." She smirked.  
  
"Yeah well." He said then leaned over and whispered. "It's kinda cool actually, but if you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it."  
  
"Your secret is safe." She smiled.  
  
"Good." He smiled then added, "You look great Jules."  
  
"Oh thanks." She beamed then smirked devilishly. He followed her gaze seeing Alex walk in, then shortly after that Mitchell walking in with a tall dark hared woman.  
  
"Who's that?" Dean asked and Julie shook her head.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Paid date?" He smirked.  
  
"Very good Dean." She laughed.  
  
"I try." He smiled.  
  
Meg rushed over grabbing Julie arm, "Who's that girl?"  
  
"I have no idea." Julie said shaking her head.  
  
"Looks like trouble." Daniel commented.  
  
"I can handle her." Julie said standing up straight as Mitchell and the girl made their way over.  
  
"Hello Julie." Mitchell smiled and she nodded.  
  
"Mitchell, and you are?" She said looking at the girl.  
  
"This is Lily." Mitchell smiled.  
  
"Hello Lily then." Julie smiled hearing Dean muffle his laughter behind her.  
  
Lily simply nodded and tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked around. "Are we going yet, I'm bored." She sighed.  
  
"Sure." Mitchell smirked and Julie rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Better go flaunt her around Mitchie, I'm sure this will be an expensive night for you." She said holding the laughter in and forcing a wicked smile to play out on her face.  
  
He gave her a hateful glare and walked away. Once out of earshot she turned back around to the others and smiled.  
  
"Bravo Jules." Daniel said laughing.  
  
"Oscar performance." Meg smiled.  
  
"Come let me show you off Julie oh wonderful one." Dean said offering his arm dramatically.  
  
"Yes let's take a turn about the room shall we?" She said with full ego and took his arm.  
  
"They are so hopeless." Daniel shook his head.  
  
"They'll figure it out soon." Meg said softly.  
  
"Meg?" Daniel asked eyeing his wife carefully.  
  
"Oh nothing." She smiled.  
  
"No matchmaking." He said and she sighed loudly.  
  
"I'm not matchmaking, I'm simply helping mothernature along." She said winking and he shook his head.  
  
"You never stop do you?"  
  
"Of course not." She smiled gazing up at him batting her eyes.  
  
The next hour saw the coming of the musicians and with them the soft music filled the air. Julie took her post by the door greeting everyone and introducing Dean. Once everyone had arrived they made their way back to stand with the others. Julie spent a lot of time looking over at Mitchell, Lily and Alex.  
  
"Dance?"  
  
She glanced up at Daniel and smiled. "Sure." She smiled taking his hand and taking the dance floor.  
  
"You sure about this Jules?" He asked as the whirled around the floor.  
  
"Yes I am. It will work, probley better with your help but still. It's a brilliant plan, admit it." She smiled.  
  
"Yes ok it is a good one. Let's just becareful shall we?"  
  
"But of course." She winked and laughed as they danced away. 


	28. Red Red Wine

By eight the ball was well into full swing. Julie glanced around seeing nothing but smiles and people laughing around her. She herself also smiled, but not because of the ball. She excused herself from the group of business people she'd been talking to with her grandfather and walked over to get something to drink. She took a sip of water and glanced around the room, she noticed Lily walking towards her and couldn't seem to hide her smirk.  
  
"Excuse me." Lily said and reached around her getting a glass of wine.  
  
Julie smiled slightly and turned her head catching an amused look from Meg.  
  
"Problem ladies?" She heard Mitchell say and turned around just as he walked up.  
  
"Whatever would give you that idea?" Julie asked and started to walk off. Just as she started past however she realized her dress was hung on something, or under someone's foot. This caused her to slightly jerk around and when she did she was met with a sea of red wine spilling down the front of her dress. Julie gasped and looked down at her dress in shock.  
  
"Oh no she didn't!" Meg grumbled and started over before being pulled back by Daniel.  
  
"And no you don't." Daniel answered pulling her back.  
  
"But I do." Dean said walking over.  
  
"Man I am so very sorry about that Julie." Mitchell said with a smile.  
  
"Everyone already knows you're sorry." She spat out. He began to speak and she quickly silenced him, "Just shut up Mitchell, and get out of my way." She stated turning on her heel and headed up the stairs and out the door.  
  
Dean stopped halfway there and looked between a laughing Mitchell and a storming off Julie. "I could so beat his ass right now and wouldn't have to worry about upsetting Jules." He thought and smiled wickedly. "Or I could go check on her." He added to his thought and groaned at it. "Never have any fun." He muttered softly and headed towards the stairs. He reached her bedroom and walked in looking around, in finding no sign of her he walked carefully into the dressingroom/bathroom area. He started to leave when he noticed the stained dress lying over in the corner.  
  
"I do not have a good feeling about this." He muttered softly aloud to himself.  
  
He walked back into the bedroom heading for the sitting room when he thought he saw movement on the balcony. He stepped towards the door carefully and slowly eased the door open and stepped out. He looked around for a few minutes then finally realizing nothing was out there he closed the door again and left.  
  
"Close one." Julie sighed softly hanging over the edge of the balcony. She glanced down and tried to land quietly on the roof below. Once there she made her way over to the vines on the side of the house and shimmied her way down to the ground. She glanced around before jogging off quickly over the driveway and coming to a halt behind the garage. She waited a few minutes then pulled out a loose brick from the side and retrieved the car keys she'd hidden there that morning. She made a sprint towards the woods, ten minutes later she was behind the wheel and heading towards town.  
  
She pulled in a block away from the office building, and killed the engine. She grabbed the small bag and kept a close eye and ear out as she walked along the alleyway. She reached the back exit and waited watching the camera slowly move around, once she was sure she was out of range she raced to the door and worked on the lock. She was running out of time and only just got it open when the camera started back her way. She leaped in and shut the door, quickly looking down the hallway.  
  
"So far so good." She thought and glanced carefully around the corner and started down the hall. She tried a few doors and found nothing of interest in them. "Crap." She groaned when she reached the end of the hall. "Should have gone right." She turned around and headed back down the hall and paused by the door for a moment. Hearing nothing she went on, she tried the two doors on the short hall finding again nothing. She walked to the end of the short hall and carefully turned left again and eased past a janitor's door. She walked into another small office with two desks and rummaged threw stuff.  
  
"Why am I even bothering to look here, if anything it would be in Mitchell's office." She sighed wiping her face.  
  
She snuck out the door and jogged as softly as she could up the hallway towards the stairwell. She looked both ways down the hall before running across and pulling open the door. Being careful to stay silent she crept up the metal stairs as gently as she could. She kept glancing around for cameras but found none along her way. "How strange." She thought.  
  
She made the fourth floor and found the door into the hall locked. Again she pulled out the little gadget she'd gotten and put it into place. She watched, as again in mere seconds the lock was popped open. She pulled back the gadget and smiled down at it, "I like this." She muttered. Surveying her surroundings she started forward when suddenly a hand closed over her mouth and an arm came around her waist, and pulled her back quickly into the stairwell again.  
  
"Hush."  
  
She froze at the voice placing it a minute then jerked the hand off her face and whirled around.  
  
"For god's sake Dean what are you trying to do scare me to death?" She hissed.  
  
"Yeah well welcome to my world. What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded.  
  
"Just out for a leisurely stroll." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Very cute." He sighed.  
  
"I'm trying to get some information I can use on Mitchell. Like you didn't know that already." She said softer.  
  
"Yeah we knew." She glanced down seeing Daniel walking up the stairs.  
  
"You told him?" She asked him.  
  
"Some of it." Daniel nodded.  
  
"You could have told me." Julie stated.  
  
"You left too fast, and too early, I figured you would." Daniel smirked and she sighed again.  
  
"Ok, fine so we are all here. Can we please get back to business?" She questioned.  
  
"Sure but you almost screwed up." Dean commented.  
  
"I did not." She retorted.  
  
"Did too." Dean countered.  
  
"Children please." Daniel warned.  
  
"You did Jules." Dean spoke softly.  
  
"How?"  
  
He turned her around and pointed out the small window. "Look up." He whispered behind her. She glanced up and groaned silently and let her shoulders slump.  
  
"Camera." She sighed. "I didn't see that one, stupidly I was only looking for the big ones. Not little ones like this." She said pulling a tiny camera out of the bag.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Dean asked looking at the tiny camera in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Later." She said then smiled. "Help me?" She asked.  
  
"Help you what?" He questioned.  
  
"Give me a boost, I need to place this camera up above the door." She said. "And Daniel you take this." She said handing him a small monitor from the bag. She took a small bit of the gum out of her mouth and placed it on the back of the camera.  
  
"What no tape?" Dean taunted receiving a glare.  
  
"Just stand there be nice and give me a boost will you?" She sighed and quickly was lifted up and put the camera in place. "It working?" She asked Daniel as Dean sat her back down.  
  
"Like a dream. This is awesome." He smiled.  
  
"I know ain't it great?" She giggled.  
  
"You two need help." Dean shook his head.  
  
"You're enjoying this, don't act like the adrenaline isn't flowing with you too." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he smiled.  
  
"Yeah well." He mumbled.  
  
"Ok now, I wonder if the camera is like the one outside if it is then we'll have a thirty second window to get across the hall and out of sight. That is providing there isn't another one I'm missing." She said looking down the other end of the hall.  
  
"It's like the other one, we should have a chance in a minute." Daniel said.  
  
"How'd you know?" She asked surprised.  
  
"You aren't the only sleuth around here." He winked.  
  
"I feel so left out." Dean shook his head.  
  
"Awe its ok honey." Julie smiled taking his arm and batting her eyes up at him.  
  
"I really worry about you." He smiled as she lightly popped his arm.  
  
"Ok guys get ready." Daniel said seriously and they nodded.  
  
"Now." Julie whispered and as a team they shot across the hall and rested aginst the wall under the camera. Julie turned her head and glanced down the hall leading towards no doubt Mitchell's office. And this time she noticed something else.  
  
"Crap."  
  
"What kind of crap?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I have a feeling laser crap." She groaned.  
  
"Ah the joys of breaking into an office." Dean sighed.  
  
"Hand me that bag." She said giving him a look.  
  
He waited to see her pull out some strange contraption, what she did get out shocked him.  
  
"This is not the time to check your makeup." He muttered.  
  
"Yeah Jules." Daniel agreed and she groaned.  
  
"Men." She muttered taking the compact over and stopping suddenly causing them to crash into her.  
  
"Sorry." They whispered together and she shook her head then kneeled down. She opened the compact and turned it around then softly blew some of the powder out illuminating the tiny blue beams.  
  
"See." She said softly.  
  
"Very clever." Daniel smiled.  
  
She reached in the bag and pulled out a little keychain looking thing and hit a button holding it towards the beams and waited. After a minute it beeped and she smirked, standing up and walking forward.  
  
"You're starting to scare me with all this stuff Jules." Dean said and she smiled walking forward.  
  
His door was unlocked when they reached it, she softly turned the knob and looked carefully inside. No cameras, no signs of lasers either. But she knew there was something in there somewhere.  
  
"Ok now the fun part, I bet he's got alarms on the desk, cabinets and everything else." Daniel said looking around.  
  
"I bet he doesn't." She said walking over and sitting down in the deskchair and pulling it open.  
  
"Gezz Julie." Dean said almost too loud. "Now who's giving who the panic attack."  
  
"It's fine. He's a lot smarter then he looks." She smiled taking out some papers. "Which is why we won't find anything in his desk." She said flipping threw the file and tossing it back.  
  
"But where then?" Dean asked looking around.  
  
"Behind the painting." Daniel said walking over.  
  
"Too cliché." Julie muttered off in thought.  
  
"Probley right." Daniel agreed.  
  
"Ugh." She groaned and they glanced around at her giving her a questioning look.  
  
"I smell like him now." She shook her head with her nose crumpled up in disgust, and jumped out of the chair.  
  
"See there are worse things then smelling like an old locker room." Dean smirked.  
  
"That's it!" Julie smiled.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Dean asked.  
  
"Locker room, a small room." She said glancing around wildly.  
  
"I think she's gone over to the bad side." Dean said looking at her strangely.  
  
"Or she's finally lost her mind." Daniel agreed.  
  
"She is a goalie, you know they are a bit kooky." Dean nodded.  
  
"Would you two shut up!" She snapped back at them. She heard them giggling softly behind her; "We'll see who's laughing in a minute." She thought and halted a moment and looked at a small statue of a dragon on the bookshelf across the room and smiled.  
  
She ran past them and jumped up on the bottom shelf.  
  
"What are you doing?" Daniel said walking up behind her so she didn't fall.  
  
"Watch." She smiled and pulled the dragon slightly forward.  
  
"Nothing." Daniel sighed and helped her down.  
  
"Hello." Dean said slowly and they turned around seeing the wall with the painting on it slowly pop open.  
  
"Bingo." Julie smirked and headed towards the door.  
  
"I knew something was behind the painting." Daniel said firmly and smiled.  
  
"Hum help." Julie said trying to pull the door open. It took the three of them but they got the door open.  
  
"Me first." Daniel said walking in carefully with Julie and Dean close behind.  
  
"It's just a empty room." Dean said looking around at the gray room.  
  
"There has to be something." Julie said spinning around slowly. She glanced up and down trying to find anything.  
  
"There." Dean pointed towards a panel in the corner.  
  
Daniel leaned down and tapped softly on it. "Sounds hollow." He smiled.  
  
"Here." Julie smiled grabbing the bag again.  
  
"It's just like Christmas when you go in that bag." Dean laughed as she did.  
  
"Try this." She said pulling out a flat metal bar.  
  
"That's it? I'm disappointed." Daniel sighed.  
  
"Hush." She said as he took it from her. She glanced down at the little monitor seeing nothing in the stair well. She punched a button and was shown another camera shot from outside the building.  
  
"Gezz Jules how many did you put up?" Dean asked looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Only four so far." She answered flipping to the other two.  
  
"How did you not see us then?" He asked.  
  
"Hum cause I stupidly forgot to look at the monitor?" She smiled up at him.  
  
"Good thing it was us and not Mitchell." Dean shook his head.  
  
"I know, man I hope he's still at the ball. I'm starting to get a bit scared." She said softly.  
  
"We'll be ok." He said hugging her slightly with the arm around her shoulders.  
  
"But I have a feeling Mitchell won't." Daniel said having pulled the panel back and showed them a set of three files. They each took one and went threw them.  
  
"Oh god." Dean groaned and Julie and Daniel looked up.  
  
"What?" Daniel asked.  
  
"That thing did reproduce. My lord." He said with a sick look on his face.  
  
"So the kid is his." Julie shuddered, "That's some information, but not good enough." She shook her head looking back threw the file. They nodded and went back to their files.  
  
"Daniel look at this." She said moving over to his side. He glanced down at where she pointed.  
  
"Humm." He said taking the file and looking closer.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Not sure." He answered deep in thought.  
  
"Humm guys we have company." Dean said holding the monitor up showing two guards walking up the stairwell two floors down.  
  
"Here." Julie said quickly pulling a little box out of the bag of goodies. "Hold that still." She said and started snapping away.  
  
"She would have a tiny camera too." Daniel sighed.  
  
"It comes with the spy starter kit." Dean smirked.  
  
"Shut up you two." She said snapping a few more times, "Ok done. Let's get our of here and fast please." She said tossing everything back into the bag quickly. Daniel put the files back in place and they raced out the door. The boys pushed the wall back in place as Julie put the dragon back in place and looked at the monitor yet again.  
  
"Come on I have an idea." Julie said sprinting out the door.  
  
"Why do I get chills when she says that?" Dean asked of Daniel as they chased behind her.  
  
"In here." She said grabbing their arms and pulling them inside the small closet. They waited watching the monitor as the guards got closer.  
  
"Here they come." Daniel whispered as they opened the fourth floor door. They watched till they disappeared from the camera's sight. They sat silent listening to one of them walk by the door. They held their breath for several long minutes.  
  
"Everything is secure this way." They heard one guard say walking back past the door.  
  
"Secure this way also. " The other replied.  
  
They watched seeing the guards once again on the monitor walking down the stairs.  
  
"Let's go." Julie said getting up and pausing as the camera moved around then again they raced to the door and were safely inside the stairwell. They crept threw the rest of the building and soon found themselves racing away from the building.  
  
"I'm parked a block away." Julie said pointing down the street.  
  
"We're over here." Daniel said pointing behind a dumpster down another alley.  
  
"Sure make me walk farther." She smirked.  
  
"Go with her I'll met you back at the house." Daniel said racing towards the car.  
  
Dean and Julie reached her car and quickly had it pointed back towards safety. He kept looking over at her watching her glance fearfully in the mirrors till she saw headlights behind her. She slowed down to make sure it was Daniel. The lights behind them flashed once and she finally smiled and relaxed. They pulled into the garage and killed the engines. They got out of the cars and all looked at one another then laughed.  
  
"Ok now that we've totally done some serious spy work there's only one thing left to do." Julie smiled.  
  
"What's that?" Dean asked.  
  
"Get this flipping bad smell of wine and Mitchell the heck off me!" She stated and jogged for the door with them smiling in her wake. 


	29. Photocopy

"I took over Julie's hostess job. Poor thing is she ok now? I can't believe that skank did that to her!" Meg grumbled to Daniel, who'd returned from the spy adventure and once again donned his suit.  
  
"She'll be fine, she just really doesn't have the heart to come back down now. Plus nothing to wear." Daniel shrugged.  
  
"Least you two finally got her calmed down. I was worried, you guys were gone so long." Meg said looking at her husband carefully.  
  
"You know Jules, she gets worked up sometimes." Daniel said quickly, knowing Meg was starting to see threw this entire upset Julie routine. Luckily Meg seemed to let it go without further questions.  
  
"Ok, dance with me." Meg smiled and soon was whirling around the floor laughing.  
  
Upstairs there was more laughter, as Julie came out of her bedroom towel drying her hair giggling.  
  
"What is it with you and baths huh?" Dean asked looking at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked flopping down on the sofa and grabbing the remote from him.  
  
"You always seem to come out laughing and happy." He said trying to get the remote back.  
  
"It's just relaxing, and I have major reason to be happy after this bath. I don't smell like that thing any longer!" She said putting the remote behind her. "Hey and I don't want to smell like you either now stop it!" She cried as he tried to move her from the remote.  
  
"Come on Jules, let me watch tv. You're off in happy bath land still anyway, don't you need to dry your hair or something?" He asked.  
  
"What is with you men and remotes?" She asked then tossed the remote at him.  
  
"Ahh the power." He said taking the remote and holding it up.  
  
"And you think I have issues." She mumbled.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." She smiled.  
  
"Right." He said giving her a look.  
  
She watched idly as he flipped channels for a few minutes. "Wonder where I should get that film developed." She wondered to herself, "Not around here it would surely get back to Mitchell. Do I know anyone who can develop film?" She asked herself and put an elbow up on the back of the sofa and leaned her head in her hand thinking.  
  
She sighed out loud and got up heading back to the bathroom to dry her hair. He shook his head as she left and went back to watching the baseball game. She was putting up the hairdryer when it suddenly hit her.  
  
"That's it!" She squealed then ran back into the sitting room and yelled, "I've got it!"  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?" He said sitting his drink down and wiping up what he'd spilt when she yelled.  
  
"Be quiet bash boy!" She said and walked over. "If I remember correctly I might can get those photos developed by tomorrow morning."  
  
"How so?" He asked.  
  
"If he's still around, Hobbs can do it." She smiled.  
  
"And Hobbs would be?" He asked.  
  
"Well see he used to be a really nice journalist, but he got caught into the wrong story and sent to jail. By the time he got out everyone forgot about him, or just didn't want him around." She went silent thinking a moment, "I think he might still have that cabin by the old wood mill."  
  
"You think you can trust a jail bird?" He asked amused which got him a sharp look for his efforts.  
  
"He didn't do it. He found out information he really shouldn't have, and it caught up with him. He was always nice to me however." She sighed loudly sitting down on the sofa. "It's kinda late to go bother anyone tonight, just go in the morning."  
  
"Gonna tell Daniel about this?" He asked and she smirked.  
  
"Should I?" She laughed.  
  
"We're a team Jules, no more solo crap. It's too risky now, we've gone too far." He said seriously.  
  
"I know, I was just joking. I tend to joke when I'm trying to cover my worries." She said quietly.  
  
"Everything will work out, I'm sure." He said sounding confidence but truly wasn't.  
  
"It better, I have less then a week till my birthday and no doubt the stuff is about to hit the proverbial fan." She smiled.  
  
"And that's a big fan." He smiled.  
  
"Around here do you expect anything else?" She giggled.  
  
"After seeing this place, no. I'd expect nothing less." He nodded then added; "You know this all came as a shock to us the money and all." He glanced over watching her nod slowly and playing with a string on her shirt.  
  
"I didn't exactly toss it out there. Didn't seem right too." She shrugged, "Besides it's not like any of us had a lot of time to go into details of our lives huh?" She smiled.  
  
"That's for sure. Still all crazy isn't it? Being brought in with the Ducks, goodwill games, the preppie school now college." He paused thinking back on everything and smiled, then sadly added. "Only one more year then it's over."  
  
"I've avoided thinking about that. Doesn't seem right thinking this time next year, we'll be all over this world and won't have a next season to count on to see one another. And I'll have to hang up the skates and take a desk job." She groaned.  
  
"Why would you retire?" He asked surprised.  
  
"It's not like I'll be heading to the NHL anytime soon." She smiled at him.  
  
"What about the Us national team? Women go to the Olympics now." He said and she let a short laugh out.  
  
"Yeah they do, I just didn't give that much thought. I mean I've played with and aginst guys all my life. Then suddenly I'd be facing only the girls? Would seem to strange I guess, I'm used to the fast pace, ruff edge hockey. They play a bit cleaner." She smirked and added, "Bash girls just doesn't have the same ring to it."  
  
"I don't know I could see that." He gave her a devilish look.  
  
"Yeah I bet YOU could." She shook her head.  
  
"Ok I'll get off that idea, but what about minor leagues? A few of us will head there I'm sure you could make any of those teams." He picked up his drink taking a sip.  
  
"Perhaps I could. I don't know I just hate thinking about it. You guys have been family to me, I hate the thought of not having that anymore. But life goes on, and things change they keep telling me." She sighed.  
  
"You never know." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"By the way the game is over, Cubs lost can we turn the channel now?" She asked and he grumbled at the score.  
  
"No chick flicks." He stated going threw the channels.  
  
"Yes sir Mr. Portman sir." She said doing a mock salute.  
  
"You know one day you're going to smart off and I'm going to make you pay for it big time." He stated causing her to laugh.  
  
"And I'm going to be living in fear from now on." She shoved his arm "I'm so not afraid of you."  
  
"And why not? You've seen me on the ice, I'm a bad man." He said acting tuff.  
  
"Yeah, such a bad man. If you're so bad why did you come back to school? You didn't have to show up, no matter what coach Bombay said."  
  
"Yeah well." He said softly.  
  
"And there's the answer, cause deep down you're really a nice guy to those of us who know you." She smiled victoriously, while he sat beaten.  
  
"Next subject." He said.  
  
"Next subject would be, my head is starting to hurt and I'm thinking seriously of going to sleep, begin conversation." She voiced amused.  
  
"Take two pills get sleep call me in the morning." He smiled over at her.  
  
"Works for me." She said getting up stretching, "Night Dean, and thanks again. I owe you a million."  
  
"I'll take it. Or you could just sign over the Jaguar."  
  
"No dice! I'll let you drive it though." She yawned.  
  
"Good we'll take it when we go to town tomorrow."  
  
"We're going to town tomorrow? The mill is just up the road." She said confused.  
  
"Yes but the pizza place is in town, and we're going." He replied.  
  
"Oh gee wow, you mean like a date? Oh my god I must go tell Connie and I have to pick the cutest outfit, and I." She didn't finish since a pillow smacked her in the head.  
  
"Yeah I know a date with me is something wonderful." He said sitting back smiling.  
  
"Toss another pillow and you won't live to see the next minute let alone tomorrow." She uttered tossing it back.  
  
"I love it when you get violent." He winked.  
  
"Why me." She sighed turning around. "Night."  
  
"Night Jules." He smiled as she shut the door, then thought to himself. "Now what am I going to do? Why am I such a wimp over her, dang it." He grumbled stopping the channel on another baseball game and flinging the remote down.  
  
Julie climbed into bed and turned the lights off, all the while wondering just what exactly was going on.  
  
"Can this get any more confusing?" She asked softly aloud, then added quickly. "Yes I'm sure it can." She sighed very loudly and thought she heard him snicker. "And you can shut up in there." She yelled loudly hearing his laughter. "Jerk." She said softly and rolled over. "But a cute jerk." She thought, then smiled and went to sleep. 


	30. Revelations

Lol glad someone picked up on the coffee talk moment in the last chapter!! Couldn't help myself it just seemed to work great there. Again if chapters are late sorry playoff hockey has my full attention! On to it then!  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty wake up." Julie said shaking Dean's arm.  
  
"Huh what?" He muttered before looking up at her still half asleep.  
  
"Just wanted you to know I'm going to be at Daniel's. Didn't want you to freak or anything." She smiled then added over her shoulder as she left. "And yes you can call and see if I'm lying or not."  
  
"Mind reader." He yawned and rolled back over.  
  
She arrived at Daniel's without any fan fare and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes then smiled when he answered the door.  
  
"Good morning sunshine." She smiled at his typical morning grumpiness.  
  
She walked past him and wound her way to the kitchen in back. Meg was leaning over the stove and glanced up when Julie came in.  
  
"Morning sis." She smiled, "Want a pancake?"  
  
"Hum sure why not." Julie smiled back and took a seat at the table.  
  
"You're very happy this morning, what's wrong?" Daniel asked sitting back down.  
  
"Do I need a reason to be happy?" Julie questioned.  
  
"For you to be awake and happy at this hour? Yes mam you do." Daniel eyed her.  
  
"Oh she's young and in love leave her alone." Meg sang causing Daniel to choke on his coffee and Julie's jaw to drop.  
  
"Wha.. I'm, I'm not in love where'd you get a crazy idea like that?" Julie stammered feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.  
  
"Just kidding." Meg smirked not meaning a word of it.  
  
"Oh yeah, ok." Julie forced a nervous smile.  
  
"Humm ok so Jules, you better now?" Daniel asked sounding a bit funny.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, she was only joking!" Julie nodded.  
  
"I meant about last night you know, with everything." Daniel said giving her a look.  
  
Julie paused a moment then realized what he was meaning, "Oh yes last night. Yeah I'm still a bit upset you know. I was looking forward to that ball and to have it ruined so early!"  
  
"Yeah it was a shame." Daniel nodded.  
  
"And my lovely dress! Can't believe it still." She shook her head.  
  
"Some manners that girl had." Meg grumbled setting down the pancakes on the table. "I bet we can get that stain out Jules, don't worry." Meg smiled at her then went back for the syrup.  
  
"I'm sure we can, thanks." Julie said and exchanged devilish smirks with Daniel.  
  
They ate while carrying on a small banter of talk till everyone was done. "I'll help with the dishes." Julie said grabbing plates and heading to the kitchen.  
  
"We'll just rinse them and toss them in the dishwasher Jules, don't worry with it now. Besides I get the feeling you and Daniel want to talk about something without me knowing." Meg smiled then added as she put the last plate in the dishwasher, "Something about last night maybe?" She smirked and left the kitchen.  
  
"Daniel?" Julie said.  
  
"I didn't say a word." He spoke softly as he came over beside her pouring more coffee into their cups. "Come on." He made for the side door and she followed. They walked down towards the old barn he'd renovated and made into a comfy office.  
  
"So I had an idea." Julie started as she sat down.  
  
"Gezz Jules, least I got breakfast down before you threw that out at me." He groaned sitting down at his desk.  
  
"Oh be quiet, do you want to hear it or not?" She asked.  
  
"Let's hear it."  
  
"Ok we can't get those photos developed anywhere in town, they'd look too suspicious. So I thought maybe Mr. Hobbs could do it. If he still does that sort of thing and all. What do you think?" She questioned.  
  
He nodded his head, "Only one problem." He said sitting forward.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
He smiled then opened a drawer to his left and pulled out a large brown envelope and tossed it on the desk. She started for the envelope when he nodded; she pulled it over to her and opened it.  
  
"What the?" She said looking at them then back up at him.  
  
"You were only a few hours behind me on it." Daniel smiled, "You're getting better."  
  
"Hey I thought of it last night, but thought it was too late to bother anyone." She smiled looking at the photos of the files they'd taken the night before.  
  
"Wasn't too late for me, I called him when I got home. He was quite happy to help. Now we just have to figure what they are." He said taking one of the photos and staring at them.  
  
"You already have an idea of what they are don't you." She stated as fact and he smiled. "That answered my question." She sighed.  
  
"What do you think they are?" He asked her. She shrugged and looked down at them for a few minutes.  
  
She turned her head slightly and bit her bottom lip slightly in thought. "Mostly bank accounts?" She said looking up at him.  
  
He smiled, "I think so to." She smiled proud of herself.  
  
"But now we have to figure out where they are, how much money, where it's from and why he'd got it hidden." Daniel sighed.  
  
"Is that all?" Julie laughed.  
  
"Yeah no problem huh?" He smirked, "Probley be here all day and night working on this." He shook his head.  
  
"In that case I need the phone." She said reaching over and pulling it towards her.  
  
"Checking in with your keeper are you?" Daniel taunted.  
  
"Shut up!" She tried to look annoyed then smirked.  
  
"Hang up." Daniel said quickly and she looked at him surprised.  
  
"We'll just go get him. He can help us, we need all we can get." Daniel said getting up and she nodded.  
  
"That's true." She agreed going out the door.  
  
They took his car and headed back to the house, once there she raced up the stairs and to her room. "Hey Dean?" She said walking threw the door.  
  
"Yeah?" He said raising up.  
  
"Get up and dressed, we're going to Daniel's. He's got the photos." She said looking over the sofa at him.  
  
"Already?" He said surprised.  
  
"Beat me to Hobbs." She smirked. "Rain check on the pizza?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course, nailing Mitchell's ass is much more important right now." He smiled, "Give me a minute."  
  
She said an ok and waited a few minutes till he was done, then together they headed back outside and into Daniel's waiting car. An hour later they were scattered out in the barn office each with their own set of photos and unanswered questions.  
  
"I need more coffee." Daniel muttered and started out the door, Julie held her cup in the air as he past her. "And more for 007 here." Daniel laughed as she threw a paper ball at him.  
  
"Bond baby." She smiled as she shut the door.  
  
"Hey Jules?" She heard Dean ask and she turned to look at him. "Look at this."  
  
She got up and crossed the room taking a seat beside him. "This phone number pops up twice on this page then once more three pages later." He said pointing them out to her.  
  
She looked at the numbers then said absently, "Oh that's just the number of the chateau in France." She shrugged and got up heading back to her seat then stop cold in her tracks and turned back around. She jogged back over and took the photo from him and stared. "Why would that be on here?" She asked in shock.  
  
"Find something?" Daniel asked rushing back inside.  
  
"The number for the chateau in France is on these papers a few times, why?" She asked as he looked for himself.  
  
"Now that is strange." He shook his head slowly.  
  
"Something to do with Alex or maybe mom using the place?" She questioned.  
  
"Perhaps." He said walking over and sitting down. "Perhaps not, didn't you tell me once that Mitchell's got a lot of rich friends in France?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Julie asked.  
  
"Well isn't it something that for awhile there Mitchell was sent to Europe, supposedly to go to school but he was never enrolled nor accepted into one." He stated.  
  
"What?" Julie asked shocked and confused.  
  
"I checked into it, he never even applied to a college. God knows on grades alone he'd not get in anywhere. But he never went, and around that same time the family had minor money problems." He stated and she continued.  
  
"Yeah and then within weeks of him being gone they suddenly were financially sound again."  
  
"How ironic." Dean commented.  
  
"But what does this have to do with the phone number?" She questioned and they all went silent.  
  
"Alex." Dean said out of the blue.  
  
"Naturally." Julie groaned sitting back down. "Mitchell was always there when Alex was."  
  
"So is Alex in on whatever this is?" Dean asked.  
  
"I'm willing to bet he knows some of it, but Mitchell does for himself alone." Daniel nodded.  
  
"Someone tried to buy the company's stock." Julie said rising slowly out of her chair.  
  
"What?" Dean and Daniel said at the same time.  
  
"Last summer, we went to France as always and I remember dad having a phone call with someone. He seemed annoyed when he got off the phone, so I asked what was wrong. He said someone was buying a lot of the company's European stock. But that's all he said." She said thinking.  
  
"That could be something." Daniel agreed thinking also.  
  
"Corporate raid?" Dean asked causing both Julie and Daniel to look at him surprised. "Not just a dumb hockey player." Dean smiled at them causing laughter.  
  
"Not dumb at all." Daniel shook his head; "There have been problems with the European side of the business for along time. Many attempts at a buy out, nothing of major note however."  
  
"But now would be perfect, with me now owning everything." Julie said softly.  
  
"But it started a year ago, all this movement so the paper say." Dean said.  
  
"Dad only got sick a few months ago." Julie said, then got a horrified expression on her face "Oh god you don't think someone would have, I mean." She didn't finish the statement before Daniel jumped in.  
  
"No Jules, there was no foul play in his death." He said quickly watching her slowly nod and sink back down in the chair. He got up and walked over kneeling before her taking her hands in his. "Believe me if anything even remotely looked foul in that I would have been all over it. So you can get those thoughts out of your head, Mitchell's a heartless bastard that's true. But he wouldn't go that far." He smiled and got up.  
  
"Yes he would." She said weakly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked.  
  
She glanced at the two of them and sighed loudly, "You know the day Mitchell was announcing I was going to marry him?" She asked.  
  
"Like we could forget." Daniel grumbled.  
  
"The night before at that dinner party, when I went outside to get air Mitchell came up behind me." She rubbed her eyes a moment then continued on. "Anyway we sort of had a little argument, I tried to leave and he grabbed me then said he'd hate to do it but if he was forced he would. Then asked me who was always here for me who I loved, so I said grandfather. And he said something to the effect that I could avoid anything tragic happening if I took my place by his side where I belonged, if I came to him." She shuddered upset yet again.  
  
"Bastard." Daniel said rubbing his face.  
  
Dean on the other hand said a colorful selection of cuss words under his breath.  
  
"This is getting worse by the minute." Meg said walking in.  
  
"Heard all of that I take it." Daniel asked and she nodded walking over and patting Julie's shoulders.  
  
"We need to get grampie somewhere safe." Julie said wiping away tears.  
  
"I know where he can go, without any worries. We'll handle it." Meg said then nodded towards the door at Daniel. He paused by Julie's chair and hugged her as she stood. "We'll be right back ok?" He said softly and she nodded.  
  
"Are we having fun yet?" She asked trying to smile but failed.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Dean asked softly. "Scared?"  
  
She nodded slowly, "I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me, I'd rather die then let that happen."  
  
"It'll be ok." He said walking over and hugging her.  
  
"Will it?" She mumbled weakly.  
  
"Yes it will. I'll say it again, you have to tell me these things from now on ok?" He asked and felt her nod her head.  
  
"Ok." She pulled back after a minute then gave him a funny look; "So what about the nightmares?"  
  
He looked surprised at her a moment then nodded; "We'll get into that later ok? Just promise me something."  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You won't toss too much of a fit at me sleeping on the floor in your room from now on. I don't want you to be alone even in there." He said worried at the thought of Mitchell.  
  
"You shouldn't sleep on the floor, you can sleep on the pull out bed in the chair if you're nice, with two conditions however." She said after a bit.  
  
"Which are?" He wondered.  
  
"One, no tossing pillows at me, and two the remote is all mine." She smirked and he groaned. "Take it or leave it."  
  
"You drive a hard bargain." He said offering his hand; she smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"I try." She smiled slightly.  
  
"Ok now what?" He asked.  
  
"Back to the photos, I need a distraction." She said picking up a photo.  
  
"What I'm not enough?" He asked acting hurt.  
  
"You so sounded like Luis there." She laughed as he scowled.  
  
"Thou has found me out, I aspire to be as great as he." He said sitting down beside her.  
  
"You ever thought about being an actor? I could see shades of greatness there." She smirked.  
  
"I like keeping my options open." He smiled grabbing a handful of photos.  
  
"Things will be fine won't they?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," He said slowly, "I really think everything will be great, things will get tuffer but you have us all. And I'll take care of you so no worries ok?" She nodded and smiled, as did he for the first time in along time honestly feeling a sense of control. 


	31. Hooray for Hollywood

Ok somewhat of a filler chapter to address the rest of the team and to somewhat set the stage for the final few (humm several?) chapters left! Plus I thought it was time for a little humor again!  
"Guess who has an audition for a role in a big time Hollywood movie!" Luis proclaimed walking threw the door onto the side porch.  
  
"Wow Dean you sure work fast!" Julie said smiling at him.  
  
"Hey I took your suggestion to heart!" He smiled.  
  
"Excuse me, hello?" Luis said standing there looking annoyed.  
  
"Did you say something?" Adam asked.  
  
"You people are standing in the same air as the next great movie star, and you can't even appreciate it!" Luis declared.  
  
"I feel appreciated." Dean smirked looking over at Julie who shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Juliet! You of all people should feel my joy!" Luis said sitting down beside Julie.  
  
"Yes sweet Romeo I see the joy on your face and it makes my heart soar!" She said placing hand over her heart.  
  
"I think she should go to the audition with you." Kenny suggested.  
  
"No way man, she'd put Rico Suave there to shame." Russ laughed slapping hands with Charlie.  
  
"Come on guys!" Luis said pouting.  
  
"We're just messing with you, congrats on it man! Way to go." Dwayne smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much!" Luis smiled.  
  
"So when is the big event?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Wednesday." Luis smirked then turned to Julie, "I'll miss your birthday, I'm sorry."  
  
"No problem! I don't plain on having a party or anything, I hate celebrating it." She smiled, "Besides not every day you get a shot at something like that."  
  
"This is true." He nodded.  
  
"Hey hum, is there a chance someone could maybe tag along?" Goldberg asked, "You know support team?"  
  
"Let me get this right, you give me a hard time now you want to go with me?" Luis asked.  
  
"Humm.." Kenny rubbed his chin in thought, "Yeah that about covers it."  
  
"You guys don't need him, I'm going back home soon tag with me." Russ then added, "Course I don't have a shot in a movie, yet anyway."  
  
"I suppose I could allow you to go on the journey with me." Luis shrugged.  
  
"Just hate to miss your birthday." Russ said.  
  
"Like I said I don't like celebrating it, and its not like we get a lot of time during the season to go home and see family. I'm just glad you guys did come, I really needed it." Julie smiled.  
  
"Hate to leave with all this going on though." Guy said a bit worried.  
  
"Everything is going fine." Dean said hiding a smirk.  
  
"Exactly." Julie smiled, "No problems guys! You do have lives you know, I don't expect you to hold them off any longer because of mine!"  
  
"Well if you're sure, I really would like to take that internship at the news station back home." Connie said thinking.  
  
"Then take it! We can call and email one another to keep current on news!" Julie smiled.  
  
"The lady has a point there." Dwayne agreed.  
  
"So that settles it, there's nothing here much going to happen. If it does everyone gets calls and emails, work for you guys?" Julie asked.  
  
"Sounds good." Jesse said looking around at the rest of the team.  
  
"Just tell me when you guys all plain to leave, so we can get everything planned for you." Julie said picking up her tea.  
  
"This has been quite a start to the off season though." Adam commented.  
  
"Yeah truly, you going to host us every off season for a few weeks Jules?" Goldberg smirked.  
  
"I could arrange that." She answered.  
  
"Now that's what I like to hear!" Russ laughed with them all joining in.  
  
Later that evening with everyone's plans worked out, Julie sat off in tech land at the computer. She grumbled after a few minutes and jumped up heading down the hall. She knocked on the door and waited.  
  
"Hey think you could help me with something?" She asked as he opened the door.  
  
"What would that be?" Fulton asked tossing another handful of popcorn in his mouth.  
  
"It's top secret, but we'll see if you can be told." She smirked.  
  
"Lead the way then." He smiled.  
  
"Bring that popcorn." She said over her shoulder.  
  
They walked back to her computer finding Dean already sitting there.  
  
"What have you gotten into?" He asked.  
  
"No clue, so I went for reinforcements." She said tilting her head towards Fulton.  
  
"Make room for the master." Fulton said walking around and taking the seat from Dean. "So what am I looking at and for Jules?" He asked staring intently at the screen.  
  
"Well," She started as she pulled a chair up beside him, "There are some numbers we have, probley bank accounts. I've written down a list of banks worldwide that they perhaps run threw or end up at."  
  
"And this is as far as you've gotten?" He asked amusing looking from the screen to her.  
  
"Hey I'm not the hacker here, getting this far was more then enough to impress myself!" She said acting miffed.  
  
"Rookies." He muttered turning back and began typing away rapidly at the keyboard.  
  
"Man, how did I not know you were such a hacker?" Dean asked amazed.  
  
"Not many knew." Fulton said then added with a wicked smile, "My woman. I mean your fiancée knew."  
  
"Very funny." Dean said giving him a look, then glanced at Jules. "How did you know?"  
  
"Caught him at the library once, he was typing away in there. Not exactly hacking anything, but he proved he could do it once." She smirked.  
  
"I don't think I want to know." Dean smiled.  
  
"Trust me he's the key to getting this info." She nodded.  
  
"So when do I get to know what's going on." Fulton asked.  
  
"Well it all started the night of the ball." Dean began.  
  
"And I stuck around that ball in an uncomfortable suit while you guys had fun? That is so wrong on every level!" Fulton grumbled after the spy story was told.  
  
"Well hey it's not like I planned for them to come and join the fun! But I'm glad they did." Julie shared a smile with Dean.  
  
"You tell Daniel about this hacking party were having?" Dean asked and she nodded.  
  
"Yeah he said to call him on his cell if we find anything major. He and Meg took grampie to the safe place." She smirked.  
  
"What's with that smirk?" Dean asked.  
  
"I know where he's going, he'll have a blast." She smiled.  
  
"Long as he's safe." Dean nodded.  
  
"He'll be fine, I have no worries at all." She said staring at the computer screen.  
  
"Puerto Rico anyone?" Fulton asked smiling at the screen.  
  
"You found something?" Julie asked scooting closer to the screen and looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Look there." Fulton said pointing to a series of numbers.  
  
"Ok I see the account number, but what does the rest of that mean?" She wondered.  
  
"I think it might be another account that leads into this account, can't be sure though." Fulton sat back thinking.  
  
"Another account in France?" Dean questioned.  
  
"Maybe, but that might be too obvious." She muttered.  
  
"I can try to trace the accounts, will take along time." Fulton said beginning to type again.  
  
"Won't we get caught doing this? I mean they find these people who hack into major stuff all the time." Dean asked and watched Fulton smirk and Julie giggle as she paced around.  
  
"I have a way around it." He replied.  
  
"Why am I not surprised." Dean laughed.  
  
"Monaco." Julie said out of the blue.  
  
"Monaco? What?" They said in unison.  
  
"See if that account goes threw Monaco." She said sitting back down.  
  
"Dare I ask?" Dean wondered.  
  
"The casino's, Mitchell loves to gamble with more then just his reputation." She answered.  
  
"I'll work on that." Fulton set forth on his mission.  
  
Several hours later they had infact found the accounts threw Monaco and even into Asia, but lost them after that. They were all three still huddled around the computer when a knock came at the door.  
  
"Yes?" Julie called.  
  
"Dinner is ready for you and your friends." A butler announced.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled standing up.  
  
"I'm going to stick with this." Fulton said.  
  
"Ok then, I'll bring something up to you then." She nodded, "Dean?" She asked.  
  
"Yes I'll take an order to go also." He grinned and she sighed.  
  
"Just play nice children." She patted them on the head and left.  
  
"Man do you have it bad." Fulton laughed when she'd shut the door.  
  
"I know." Dean sighed not bothering to deny it, "That obvious?"  
  
"The way you look at her when you think she's not looking? Please it's not a secret, well to Julie maybe but not the rest of us." Fulton commented then added, "Just humm get together with her officially by her birthday ok?"  
  
"Why?" Dean asked looking at him funny.  
  
"I want to win the money."  
  
"Money?"  
  
"Yeah the bet the entire team has going on when you two will get together. I picked by her birthday." Fulton smiled.  
  
"Gezz you guys really have problems." He shook his head but smiled.  
  
"And so do you, gone wimpy when she's involved." Fulton laughed then groaned when Dean slugged him.  
  
"I don't do whimp!" He said with ego.  
  
"Right, and I don't hack." Fulton countered. "Come on man just tell her, it's obvious she likes you or else she'd not have you around her despite the engagement charade."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." He agreed, "I just think it can wait a bit longer, she's got enough things on her mind without me adding to it."  
  
"Ever think it might ease some of her stress and worries?" Fulton asked leaving Dean silent in thought.  
  
"Thanks Oprah." Dean muttered after several silent minutes.  
  
"Shut up." Fulton smiled. 


	32. Take a Bow

The ride to the airport was filled with laughs, but the goodbyes were very somber. Julie had promised to call and email everyone often if not daily. They were still sitting there waiting for Luis, Goldberg, Russ and Jesse's flight, which was the last out.  
  
"You could have booked an earlier flight you know." Goldberg grumbled.  
  
"And you would have actually gotten up at 5am?" Luis asked.  
  
"Well no." Goldberg sighed.  
  
"Ok then." Luis smirked.  
  
"I can not wait to get home and get out on the beach." Russ smiled.  
  
"Check out some hotties." Luis nodded with a silly happy smile.  
  
"Romeo I'm hurt." Julie pouted.  
  
"Oh you know you're the only one with the key to my heart my fair one." Luis said quickly, "However there is a dark shadow hanging over our love." He looked past her and she turned to look at Dean also.  
  
"I heard that." Dean said looking at them both.  
  
"Never worry about him, a love like ours is destiny." Julie said with major drama.  
  
"Destiny yet to be fulfilled." Luis shook his head.  
  
"Someday, one day." Julie added now fighting a serious case of the giggles.  
  
"It's so wonderful to see young people in love." An older lady passing by them said softly.  
  
Julie and Luis looked at one another and smiled, "Thanks." They said in unison.  
  
"Maybe you should come with me to Hollywood." He laughed.  
  
"I just might do that sometime." She laughed.  
  
"Hate to break up the love fest but they just called to board our flight." Russ said standing up.  
  
"Oh right." Luis said jumping up quickly.  
  
They all walked to the gate together and said their goodbyes. As they made their way down the tunnel towards the plane Luis couldn't resist and turned around and yelled arms tossed out.  
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow my Juliet, but I will not say goodbye!" He proclaimed.  
  
"Goodbye is not a word I know." She yelled back.  
  
"I will see you in my dreams." He called again.  
  
"I did not want to hear that." Dean groaned.  
  
"Save journey my Romeo!" She yelled back and he waved and laughed as he rounded the corner.  
  
Once out of sight a few people standing around them began to clap, Julie glanced around surprised and let a shocked laugh out. She blushed then smiled then laughed when she noticed Luis coming back around the corner to bow to the crowd then leave again.  
  
"Do I live in a movie?" Dean asked shaking his head.  
  
"Seems like it." Fulton agreed.  
  
"Be quiet!" Julie smiled waving at the people then turned and took each of their arms and walked off.  
  
They climbed back into the car and started back home. Once they arrived they found Daniel waiting.  
  
"Find something?" Julie asked full of hope.  
  
"Found the accounts after Asia, very interesting stuff I might add." Daniel smirked.  
  
"You know I feel the need for pizza suddenly." Julie said cutting her eyes to something behind him.  
  
Daniel turned seeing Alex and Mitchell and turned back around with a smile. "Pizza would be great, you go ahead I'll meet you guys there in thirty minutes."  
  
They parted ways with Daniel heading back to his car and Julie and the boys heading towards the garage.  
  
"Taking the Jag?" Dean asked with a smile.  
  
"It's a bit small for the three of us, I thought we'd take one of the trucks." She said over her shoulder.  
  
"Darn it." He muttered.  
  
"I'm shocked you haven't begged to try one of the motorcycles out yet." She laughed opening the door at his expression.  
  
"Motorcycles? Where?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah a few, they are nice. They are stored in the other part of the garage, with the off road stuff and my dirtbike." She smirked getting behind the wheel.  
  
"You're just full of surprises aren't you Jules?" Fulton asked once everyone was buckled in.  
  
"Yes I am." She smiled then thought to herself, "And you haven't seen anything yet."  
  
They drove to town and took a booth at the back of the pizza place, placed their order and waited.  
  
"Wonder what he found." Fulton wondered aloud.  
  
"Must be something good, he had that twinkle in his eyes again." Julie smiled.  
  
"Four more days." Dean said and they nodded.  
  
"Four more long days." Julie added.  
  
"We'll make it." Dean smiled at her.  
  
"Yes we will." She smiled back.  
  
"You two are so blind." Fulton muttered under his breath.  
  
"You say something?" Julie asked picking at a bread stick.  
  
"Nope." Fulton smirked.  
  
The pizza arrived and they dug in, soon Daniel joined them.  
  
"Ok so after Asia where did they go?" Julie asked.  
  
"You don't waste time do you?" Daniel laughed.  
  
"Never, so spill it." Julie smiled.  
  
"Rio." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Brazil?" Dean said surprised.  
  
"Yes indeed. Seems the accounts are re routed threw France and Monaco twice to add to the confusion. Very clever." Daniel nodded.  
  
"So now we need to find out where the money is from and how much." Fulton stated.  
  
"Where the money comes from is a mystery, but the sum isn't." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Dare I ask?" Dean questioned.  
  
"Care to take a wild guess?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Ten million." Fulton said.  
  
"Not even remotely close." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Fifty million." Dean guessed.  
  
"Closer." Daniel nodded.  
  
"Seventy-seven million." Julie said quietly.  
  
"Exactly." Daniel said then paused, "How did you know that?"  
  
"I have my contacts." She said with a wondering looking on her face.  
  
"Want to share with the class Jules?" Fulton asked and slowly she smiled.  
  
"Soon enough everything will come out." She nodded, "And speaking of out I think we need to get out of here."  
  
"Hope you're not leaving because of me Julie." Alex said walking up to the table.  
  
"Of course not brother dear, I mean if we didn't already have plans you'd be more then welcome to join us. But you see Fulton has a website to work on, Daniel has to go pick up Meg; and Dean and I have a date. Bad luck it seems." She smiled getting up.  
  
"Another time." Alex said trying to be as cool as his little sister.  
  
"Sure." Julie smiled grabbing Dean's arm and heading for the door.  
  
"Masterful performance! Luis would be having a fit." Fulton laughed.  
  
"Well I am having to work on my acting a lot this summer it seems." She smirked, "I just hate to lie though, even if it is to him."  
  
"You didn't lie, I do have to go get Meg." Daniel said tossing his keys around his finger.  
  
"I don't have a website but I wouldn't mind doing some let's call it research." Fulton smirked devilishly.  
  
"Well there then it all works out." Julie smiled.  
  
"Yeah it does." Fulton said catching eyes with Daniel a moment, "Hey give me lift back?" He asked slightly nodding his head towards the other two.  
  
"Yeah sure." Daniel said picking up on it.  
  
"Can't you ride back with us?" Julie questioned.  
  
"No I can't." Fulton smiled and headed for Daniel's car.  
  
"What." Julie began.  
  
"No getting into trouble ok?" Daniel said kissing her on the top of the head and jogging to his car.  
  
They watched them drive off and stood a moment in silence.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Julie asked glancing up at him after a moment.  
  
"If you did then I missed it also." He said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"They are very strange." She said starting towards the truck.  
  
"Hey Jules?" Dean called and she turned around waiting for him to continue.  
  
"You know we just had pizza but you do still owe me a date." He smirked.  
  
She raised an eyebrow a moment then slowly smirked, "Pizza is down so what then?" She questioned.  
  
He shrugged again then glanced around before seeing an idea, "Movie?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, can I trust you in a movie theater?" She taunted.  
  
"Guess you'll have to take a chance and find out huh?" He smiled.  
  
"Well" She paused, "I'm not one to shy away from a risk. So I guess a movie it is on one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No horror movies." She stated walking back over.  
  
"Agreed, and now my condition." He said falling into step beside her.  
  
"Which is?" She asked.  
  
"No chick flicks!"  
  
"Fair enough." She smiled, "Oh yeah just a warning on something." She said as he pulled the door to the theater open.  
  
"Warning?" He asked with a wondrous smile.  
  
"I have a rather strange combination of food I eat at the movies." She giggled.  
  
"Can't be worse then mine, but you first."  
  
"I like junior mints with my popcorn, as in the entire box dumped in the bucket." She smiled.  
  
"Not bad, I prefer m&m's on my popcorn however." He laughed.  
  
"Ok now that we have established we're both strange time to pick a movie." She grinned and headed off with him just behind to find one they could both agree on.  
  
While Julie and Dean fought over movies, Alex sat in his car having watched them go into the theater.  
  
"You're too calm and cool Jules, but you'll screw up. " He thought to himself then said smiled and said softly aloud, "One way or the other." 


	33. Little Things and Details

Forgive the little "Let's hear it for the boy" innuendo towards the end, I couldn't help myself!! OK some of you will get that..lol On to the story, thanks for the reviews!!!!! ----------------------------------------  
  
"You know I must say junior mints on popcorn is wonderful, even better when they slightly melt!" Dean said as they walked out of the theater two movies later.  
  
"It is one of the most heavenly things in this world." She smiled.  
  
"I can fully agree with that now." He smiled.  
  
'What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"Almost ten, why?" He wondered.  
  
"Just thinking." She said absently.  
  
"Uh oh." He muttered getting a look, "What I mean uh oh that wonderful amazing mind of yours is thinking up yet another great ploy." He said innocently.  
  
"You are so transparent." She smirked.  
  
"Apparently not." He yawned.  
  
"Meaning?" She said stopping in front of the car.  
  
"Can I be honest?" He pondered.  
  
"Brutally if you must." She smiled.  
  
"I won't be that honest!" He smirked and she laughed. "Well you see its hum." He paused trying to find just the right words. "Ok well," Just as he began again he heard a phone start to ring, she gave him a should I answer this look and he nodded and sighed.  
  
"Hello?" He heard her say, "Maybe this just wasn't the right time." He thought to himself as she talked.  
  
"We've got to get back to the house and fast." She said her eyes dancing with excitement.  
  
"Must be something big." He said getting excited himself.  
  
"Yep let's go." She yelled racing around to the door.  
  
They got home and together ran the stairs to her room.  
  
"Ok what's going on?" She said bursting into the room.  
  
"Take a seat, you'll need it." Daniel said.  
  
She did as told and waited as Daniel walked around and sat in one of the chairs next to the sofa and placed some papers in front of him.  
  
"Ok now I need you to think a moment, do you remember a company called CodeCax Inc?" Daniel started.  
  
"CodeCax Inc? Humm should I?" She said after a minute.  
  
"A couple of years ago you went with your father to Australia. He met with a man named Adam Duncan, with me so far?" He asked and she nodded, "Ok, well the man's brother Charles Duncan he owned a company called CodeCax Inc which dealt with moving priceless antiques around the world for various art shows. Long story short some of the pieces began to turn up missing, and the company went out of business. Last summer his bank accounts began to swell a bit, not long after so did Mitchell's at first I thought I was just wishing for something but it was all too similar. Then I stared to notice a company's name showing up around Mitchell's account, Codec Inc."  
  
"Which just happens to be owned by Charles Duncan, from CodeCax Inc to Codec Inc." Julie said kicking one shoe off and fighting with another.  
  
"So how exactly are they connected?" Dean asked grabbing her foot and taking the shoe off for her to save the poor defenseless coffee table.  
  
"Seems the lot of Mitchell's money is coming from moving crates of various building materials." Daniel stated.  
  
"Which cost far more then normal building materials cost to move." Fulton smirked.  
  
"Ok whoa your saying that maybe he is moving the antiques that turned up missing?" Dean asked.  
  
"Selling them on the black market here in the states?" Julie added.  
  
"And in Europe, South America. Lots of money in this kind of thing obviously." Daniel nodded, "He used his brother's company for a few months as a cover then went out on his own."  
  
"So Mitchell's wealth as well as his family's is nothing more then dirty money?" She asked.  
  
"Mitchell's for sure, his family's how ever it seems came from him using some of that money to invest in stocks. So not directly dirty money, but came from it." Daniel answered.  
  
"But Mitchell thinks nothing of family honor and love, so why help out the family?" Julie wondered confused.  
  
"To hide the kid he's got?" Dean asked.  
  
"One reason I bet, the one thing Mitchell does like is reputations and that would knock him down a bit. Even though it's nothing new in the world." Daniel agreed.  
  
"But it's still something more, it can't be just to bully me around could it? I mean how could he know I'd be getting the family money, right?" She asked.  
  
"Jules he is sick and twisted and the only two things he really hates besides loosing his money is being made a fool of, and not getting what he wants. You've made a fool of him many times, plus you've told him no again and again. You are no doubt number one on his to do list, but you're right there's something more. Could be just simple greed." Daniel said with worry showing threw in his voice.  
  
"Four more days, almost three now. Something is going to break soon." She sighed tiredly.  
  
"I don't have any worry about your physical safety, but emotionally I'm very concerned Jules." Daniel said softly. "You're not sleeping much."  
  
"Is it that obvious?" She asked getting nods. "I kept trying to distract myself from it, but my mind always comes back to it no matter what. I mean I know some things about Mitchell that not even you know Daniel. And it disturbs me to no end; it's like I live in a nightmare with only small moments of daylight. It's really starting to ware me down some."  
  
"You need a vacation." Fulton smiled and she nodded.  
  
"Load the jet up and take me anywhere!" She sighed.  
  
"Light bulb!" Daniel said sitting up.  
  
"What?" The other three said together.  
  
"The flight logs, anyone who uses planes private or not has one. Just need to get Mitchell's and yours." He smiled at Julie. "You can pick those up tomorrow, I'm sure you have a lot of explaining to do to Jason anyway."  
  
"Oh man, Jason." She said rubbing her hands on her face. "He's not going to be amused with me, I've not even talked to him since I've gotten home."  
  
"Good as time as any. So you handle that sometime tomorrow." Daniel then turned to Fulton then; "You keep hacking away." And then looked at Dean, "And you with the hardest job try to control her, and for god's sake get her to sleep more!"  
  
"I'm not that powerful." Dean smirked.  
  
"No one is." Daniel said patting Julie on the head, "I know it's easy to say this but try to sleep ok? You're safe here you know that, and I'm doing everything I can to get all this taken care of. So get it off your mind, ok?"  
  
"Yeah ok. You go rest too will you? The little puffy eyes are not attractive on you I'm sad to say." She smiled.  
  
"Always with the sarcasm." He smiled and called goodnight.  
  
"I'm sleeping on the sofa in here, I want to hack some more tonight ok?" Fulton asked.  
  
"No problem." Julie yawned.  
  
"I'm going to shower." Dean said.  
  
"Thank you." Julie and Fulton said then laughed. Dean started to say something then shook his head and walked out the door. Julie smirked at Fulton then leaned over and picked up her shoes heading for her room to change.  
  
"Hey Jules?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Yes?" She said turning back around.  
  
"Could I ask you about something?"  
  
"Sure." She said with a shrug.  
  
"Don't get mad or embarrassed or anything but level with me here." He said and paused a moment, "What do you honestly think about Portman?"  
  
She was obviously knocked off guard by the comment and stammered a minute. "How do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"I mean what I said, what do you think of him?" He asked again.  
  
"Well, he's not what you would expect him to be by just looking at him I suppose. He has a big heart and yet still tuff." She smiled then added, "He'd have to be to put up with all this wouldn't he?"  
  
"That's for sure." He laughed then questioned. "Think he's got a little thing for you?"  
  
"A little thing for me?" Julie laughed, "Be serious."  
  
"I am! I mean I really wonder sometimes." He said holding the smirk in.  
  
"Why?" She asked sitting on the arm of a chair.  
  
"You have to have noticed by now Jules." He said waiting for her to say something, when she didn't he continued. "It's the little things he does."  
  
"Like what?" She asked.  
  
"Like with you and your shoe tonight."  
  
"I'm sure he was thinking I was about to kick him with it." She dismissed the act.  
  
"Or what about him sleeping in there just to keep an eye on you?"  
  
"He's just being a great friend." She replied.  
  
"Ok then what about the mock engagement, I know that's a classic television and movie gag that just happens sometimes right? But honestly would you have expected him to be the one to step up and say he'd do it? Out of all of us him first?" He asked.  
  
"Well, no I guess not." She nodded. "But I just don't see how that proves anything."  
  
"It's the details Jules, think about it. He doesn't have to do all he's doing, and for anyone else I doubt he would." He waited then added quickly knowing what she was going to say next. "Team mate or not."  
  
She sighed and shook her head, "I guess I see your point." She said quietly. "But I doubt he does." She added.  
  
"Well maybe you're right Jules, maybe he's just being a pal." He smirked and got up walking over to the computer very pleased with himself.  
  
Julie sat there a moment more thinking then got up and walked slowly to her room.  
  
"God I'm good." Fulton whispered to himself and got online.  
  
Julie was changed and laying in bed still mulling over Fulton's words when Dean returned and walked in shutting the door softly behind him. He smiled and walked over flopping down on the pull out bed. He glanced over seeing her intently thinking expression.  
  
"I thought Daniel said no more of that." He smiled.  
  
"Hmm." She said not looking his way.  
  
"Humm hello?" He asked and she just nodded. "The house is on fire."  
  
"Yeah ok." She muttered.  
  
"I'm going to sing and dance at any moment." He said and she again just muttered something. "Is that a spider? He said looking above her.  
  
"What huh? Spider?" She said looking around quickly.  
  
"I knew that would get you." He laughed.  
  
"That was not amusing." She grumbled getting back in bed, but looked up carefully anyway.  
  
"Yeah it was." He laughed and she muttered something ugly and turned the light off.  
  
"Night cat lady." He laughed.  
  
"Night bash boy." She sighed and rolled over. They were silent for at least fifteen minutes when she suddenly spoke again, "For heaven's sake did you say you were going to sing and dance?" He busted out laughing.  
  
"Just got threw did it?"  
  
"Yes it did. That could be funny." She laughed.  
  
"Not happening." He confirmed.  
  
"Awe you mean no dancing at all? I could just see you in a penguin suit with a top hat dancing around." She giggled.  
  
"Hush Jules." He said seriously, but smiled in the dark. "Go to sleep."  
  
"Ok I'll try to sleep." She yawned.  
  
"Good." He yawned as well. He lay awake for awhile, thinking of all the things Fulton had said to him before he'd come to bed. "All the little things all the details Portman. Maybe she dose have a little thing for you." He shook Fulton's words out of his head, and tried to get some sleep. 


	34. Is There Something I Should Know?

"I'm the king of the world!"  
  
All at once Julie bolted upward flopping around, while Dean leaped out of bed looking around.  
  
"What what!?" He said before finally settling his gaze on the door.  
  
"Have you lost your ever loving mind? Coming in here yelling like a mad man!" Julie said annoyed, "Do you even know what time it is? I haven't slept well in days and here you are running in here yelling you're the king of the world? Who are you titanic boy?"  
  
"I prefer being called Jericho, I'm buffer." Fulton smirked.  
  
"In your dreams." Julie grumbled and laid back down.  
  
"Ouch Jules." Fulton smiled walking over and landing hard on the foot of her bed. She gave him a lethal stare before covering her head up.  
  
"She's so sweet in the morning." Fulton smiled.  
  
"You're lucky she hasn't killed you, however I'm still standing." Dean grumbled giving him a look. "Do you even have a reason for being a pain in the butt so early?"  
  
"Like I'd run in here just to be annoying?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Do you really want an answer to that?" Julie muttered.  
  
"Such a temper!" Fulton smirked, "I found some more information a bit ago. Something quite interesting." He smiled.  
  
"Then tell us and get out!" Julie griped.  
  
"Abuse man, I'm hurt." Fulton laughed.  
  
"Speak up or she really will hurt you." Dean yawned.  
  
"Ok I'll stop being a pain, anyway I went to bed right? So I slept a bit then lay there thinking and it hit me."  
  
"I'm going to hit you." Julie said sitting up.  
  
"Nice hair style." Fulton smirked at her puffy do.  
  
"Grr." She gave him a look.  
  
"Grr back at ya babe." He winked then continued, "Back to the story, I had a revelation so I got back up turned the computer back on and went to work."  
  
"And you found?" Dean asked sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Well it occurred to me we all forgot something important. Which is simply the shipping schedule, so when I brought up the shipping I found a little ship to arrive tomorrow in Houston." Fulton smiled.  
  
"Wouldn't have anything to do with a Codec Inc company would it?" Julie smirked.  
  
"Wow how did you ever guess?" Fulton winked.  
  
"Just good like that." Julie smiled.  
  
"So how big is this shipment?" Dean asked.  
  
"Not too large, only two pallets of high dollar wood." Fulton scoffed.  
  
"Anyone up for a trip to Houston?" Dean grinned.  
  
"Need to run everything by Daniel first." Julie muttered off in thought.  
  
"Wow she finally is willing to play fairly with us all." Dean smiled.  
  
"Be quiet. So tomorrow we'll run this past Daniel, then go from there." She said looking at them both.  
  
"Sounds good." Fulton nodded, as did Dean.  
  
"Good now that we are all on the same page, get the heck out of here Fulton and let me sleep!" She said eyeing them both then lying back down.  
  
"No problem cat lady." He smiled and headed out the door.  
  
The next time Julie woke up it was on her own terms, and after noon. She rolled over yawning and stretching. She lay there awhile longer then talked herself into getting up. She dressed and walked into the sitting room finding it strangely empty. So she headed down stairs and checked several rooms, she was walking past the library when the door suddenly opened. Only her quick reflexes kept her from being hit in the face.  
  
She gasped surprised then scowled when Lily came from around the door with Mitchell just behind.  
  
"You should watch where you're going." She said rudely.  
  
"And you should watch your mouth." Julie spat back just as rude.  
  
"Ladies, no need to fight." Mitchell smirked.  
  
"Trust me it wouldn't be much of a fight." Julie said with a small smile playing out on her face.  
  
"Why you." Lily started then stopped.  
  
"What's a matter? Haven't the mental capabilities to come up with a witty comeback?" Julie smirked with pride while Lily glared and Mitchell raised his eyebrows. "My Mitchell she does fit you to perfection doesn't she?" Julie laughed then turned and continued down the hall.  
  
"Don't worry about her." Mitchell said as they watched her leave.  
  
"Trust me I won't." Lily commented then turned with him and headed down the other way.  
  
Julie couldn't help but smile as she walked around trying to find the guys. She walked outside and glanced around she was off thinking when she heard her name called. She turned around and was handed a note from one of the maids. She opened it and read the short cryptic message.  
  
Agent 006,  
  
We rendezvous at the pine palace you know the way.  
  
Regards, the crew.  
  
She stood there with what she knew was a funny look on her face before she let a small smile out and headed for the stables. She grabbed a bridle as she went by the tack room and put it on one of the horses and headed off. Just for spy's sake she made sure to jog around the wrong direction for a few minutes then headed towards the little cabin in the woods. She tied the horse to a tree at the side of the cabin and walked around to the door finding it locked, so she knocked.  
  
"Password." She heard a familiar voice call.  
  
"I wasn't told a password." She answered.  
  
"Humm what?" The voice said again.  
  
"I wasn't told a password." She repeated then waited hearing muffled questions.  
  
"I thought you put a password in the note." The voice said.  
  
"Hey you're the one who rushed me writing it." Another voice countered.  
  
"Guys it's not important." Said the third voice.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud Fulton open this flipping door right now or I'll kick it in." Julie shouted.  
  
The door was then opened presenting her with a smiling Fulton. "Sorry Jules, but you're the big spy person you know. We were just following your lead."  
  
"Like you could really kick a door in." Dean laughed from by the table with his feet on it and chair on two legs. She smiled sweetly then walked over and put a foot on the front of the chair and pushed it slightly.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled as he crashed backwards.  
  
"Oh sorry dear, did I do that? I don't know my own strength." She said innocently then sat down.  
  
"All right you two no love spats let's get to business shall we?" Daniel said with a smirk.  
  
"Agreed, so I assume you've been told everything." Julie asked.  
  
"Yes I have. And no you are not going to Houston, you will be staying here I on the other hand am taking a trip down south. I have a college friend there who's also a lawyer with lots of shall we say contacts in various places." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Some less then reputable ones?" Dean questioned.  
  
"Let's just say things can happen without anyone getting wind of it." Daniel nodded.  
  
"Can this person be trusted?" Julie asked.  
  
"Yeah, he owes me anyway. He's happy to help." Daniel stated.  
  
"Ok so you go down there and see if there's anything other then wood coming in right?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Yes, and if there is it will be seized without Mitchell or anyone else knowing it. Then it can be used any way we want." Daniel beamed.  
  
"How do we know Mitchell won't be there himself?" Dean asked.  
  
"We don't." Daniel stated, "It's a risk we take."  
  
"I highly doubt he'll have time to be there." Julie said rather sure of herself.  
  
"Why?" Fulton asked. "You know something?"  
  
"Actually I just ran into him in the hall." She started then added quickly; "I'm fine he didn't try anything so chill boys." She laughed and they relaxed. "Had a little run in with Lily again, but I get the feeling she'll have him distracted for a bit."  
  
"We can hope." Dean said.  
  
"Yeah we can." Julie smirked.  
  
"You're starting to worry me Jules." Daniel said eyeing her carefully.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"You just seem to be quite confident in things at times, like now. It's almost as if you know for a fact Mitchell won't be a problem." He stated questioning.  
  
"Just have a feeling is all." She shrugged.  
  
"Probley has him watched." Fulton laughed then stopped when Daniel and Dean looked at each other quickly.  
  
"My god you do have him watched don't you!" Dean said sitting up.  
  
"Well sort of, yeah you could say that." Julie nodded.  
  
"Another of those amazing spy gadgets from the black bag?" Daniel smirked.  
  
"It is a bag of wonders." Julie laughed.  
  
"I'd ask but it's obvious you won't tell, so I'll drop it." Daniel spoke.  
  
"When things are settled there is so much I have to tell." Julie smiled.  
  
"Ok so the plain is, I have a business trip that's why I'm gone. All you guys have to do is be as you have been. Keep your eyes and ears open for anything and watch yourselves. I'll get in touch with you if I find anything of note ok?" Daniel stated.  
  
"Just becareful." Julie said looking up at him.  
  
"No worries Jules." He smiled.  
  
"She always worries." Dean said getting up.  
  
"Pot calling the kettle black." She muttered looking at him then got up and hugged Daniel.  
  
"Might want to watch for Alex." She said suddenly then looked up at him funny. "Where did that one come from?" She said strangely.  
  
"Because you know him very well, I've already thought of him and your mother for that matter. My butt is covered on this one, but you watch yours." He said with a laugh.  
  
"My butts are just fine on their own." She smirked at Dean then Fulton.  
  
"Oh that was charming." Dean said sarcastically.  
  
"I do try." She smiled.  
  
They all walked and set forth in leaving. Julie jogged around and got astride her horse again then walked him back in front.  
  
"You're going to ride and leave us to walk?" Dean asked.  
  
"Sure am." She smiled, "I mean I'd offer to let one of you ride but that wouldn't be fair would it? See you boys back at the house." She waved then sent off at a gallop.  
  
A few hours later, Daniel had left to go pack and get some sleep and they sat outside enjoying the late afternoon.  
  
"You know if we do find something we just might have the means to an end in all this." Fulton smiled.  
  
"And I pray for it." Julie smiled as she swung back and forth in the swing.  
  
"And things go back to normal huh?" Dean asked.  
  
"Sure will, maybe then I can just relax and enjoy the rest of the summer." She smiled.  
  
"Maybe so." He said then got up and stretched.  
  
"Where you going?" Fulton asked as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Just feel like talking a walk." He said taking the last step and heading down the path.  
  
"Well that was strange." Fulton muttered and Julie opened her eyes and glanced over at him.  
  
"What was?" She asked.  
  
"Portman, he's just acting kind of funny."  
  
"Is he?" She said sitting up and glancing at Dean walking down the path.  
  
"Yeah just a bit." Fulton shrugged. "Probley nothing."  
  
"Maybe you should ask him?" Julie said, "You know him better then anyone!"  
  
"Good idea." He smiled then got up and jogged after him. He caught up with him halfway across the yard and laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Portman asked giving him a crazy look.  
  
"You are such a chicken." Fulton laughed.  
  
"A chicken?" He said looking over at him funny.  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't admit to having a thing for Jules if you're life depended on it." He laughed.  
  
"Oh really?" Dean said stopping.  
  
"Yeah really." Fulton said matter of fact.  
  
"That's not true." Dean stated.  
  
"Then why don't you walk back there and just flat out tell her?" Fulton challenged.  
  
"Why should I?" He asked.  
  
"I had questions before, but they are confirmed now. And if you don't tell her I will." He smirked.  
  
"Fine." Dean said then turned around and headed back towards the house with Fulton following. He reached the porch and spoke a bit louder then he intended but continued none the less.  
  
"Jules, I have feelings for you." He said then turned and looked at Fulton. "There I said it, happy now?" He said then walked into the house. Julie sat up slowly from the swing and looked at Fulton then responded.  
  
"Lucy, you got a lot of splanin to do." She said slightly in shock.  
  
Note: I didn't know how to end the chapter but I figured a humorous I love Lucy moment is never a bad idea! 


	35. It Happens At Night

Sorry for the long delay between chapters, I honestly hit a wall on how to build up to the conclusion, so in a sense this continues the last one, and fills a bit till I can get threw what I refuse to call a writers block! Hopefully I'll get inspired and turn out several chapters and fast!  
  
"I'm waiting." Julie said looking at Fulton.  
  
"Well I humm." Fulton stuttered.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Julie questioned.  
  
"I just called him a chicken! I mean it's not like I put him up to it." He said trying to avoid her stare, "Not exactly."  
  
"Gezz Fulton!" Julie groaned getting up. "Even if he does truly feel that way, do you have any idea how strange he must feel now!"  
  
"I know I know, I shouldn't have pushed him that far but gezz come on. I realize that he was holding off saying anything cause he didn't want to bother you with one more distraction but I thought I was doing what's best for my best friend." Fulton said sitting down.  
  
Julie sighed and walked over sitting down next to him; "It's ok I'm sure after he's over being mad he'll understand." She said pushing him slightly shoulder to shoulder.  
  
"Hope so." He said softly. "Sorry I did this to you also."  
  
"It's ok." She smiled. "Glad you pushed him and not me though."  
  
"Yeah don't tell him this but I fear you're right hook much more then his." He laughed.  
  
"I take that as a compliment." She giggled then got serious. "Would be best to leave him alone for a while, right?"  
  
"Yeah Jules. I got him pretty annoyed, just let him chill and think for a bit. He'll come around when he's ready to talk." Fulton nodded.  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes.  
  
"So what about you?" He asked and she tilted her head slightly.  
  
"About him?" She asked then shrugged at his nod. "I admit there's a little bit of an attraction there."  
  
"A little bit?" Fulton smirked and she jokingly slapped his arm.  
  
"I don't know, I feel comfortable around him. I know I can trust him, depend on him. But is it just that? Or something more?" She said. "I'm not really clear on anything."  
  
"He's not the only one who needs to think." Fulton confirmed.  
  
"Yeah I know." She nodded. "Actually I've been avoiding it, with everything going on right now. I need to stay focused on Mitchell and Alex."  
  
"That's exactly what he's been doing." Fulton smiled, "Man you two are so alike it's scary, right down to the freaky dreams." He laughed then stopped when she got a distressed look on her face.  
  
"Dreams? What do you mean?" She asked softly.  
  
"You know the dream you had, you said something about him being in danger or something?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" She asked.  
  
"He had something similar to that, only it was you." He finished.  
  
"Oh that's comforting." She groaned, "I don't have to ask why he didn't tell me."  
  
"Yeah, freaky stuff." Fulton agreed, "But they are just dreams Jules."  
  
"But dreams can be a window to show you what's looming." She said softly.  
  
"Maybe not this time." He tried to reassure her.  
  
"Hope not." She muttered.  
  
"Dare I go to my room?" She asked.  
  
"He's probley in the room we shared, he knows I wont be coming in there so he'll stay there." He smiled and got up.  
  
They walked inside and slowly made their way to the stairs and down the hall. Once inside her room they flopped down on the sofa. After several minutes of channel surfing they found a movie and settled in.  
  
"Just so you know, he might not show up till tomorrow. Which might be best for you both you know." Fulton said glancing over. He watched as she smiled then responded.  
  
"Is this your way of telling me that I should be off thinking or something?"  
  
"Just a suggestion." He smirked.  
  
"I don't believe thinking about it will help any, sitting back and just letting things be as they should be seems best." She spoke.  
  
"Logical as always." He shook his head.  
  
"I am a goalie." She smiled.  
  
"Then you should be in a mental home." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that." She said giving him a look as she rose and walked into her room. She spent the next hour on the phone, with whom Fulton never knew since she never said a name. He heard her laughing loudly several times and laughed a little himself. He heard the door open and he smirked despite himself.  
  
"Back so soon?" He said then glanced over at Portman who was now standing at the end of the sofa.  
  
"You know I should kick your ass for forcing all this." He said sitting down. "I would have said something, I almost did when we were leaving the movies. I just don't want to push it, timing isn't right."  
  
"Yeah I know you both are holding it off, you cause you don't want to worry her, and her because she wants to stay focused. I've got it down, but hey I'd do it again." He laughed.  
  
"You just love stirring it up don't you." Portman shook his head.  
  
"Guilty as charged." He smiled.  
  
Julie came threw the door and paused as she pulled her hair up.  
  
"I have to do something, I'll be back in a bit ok?" She said heading for the door.  
  
"Hey!" They both yelled.  
  
"I'll be fine, I'm taking slap shot out for a little jog around the estate. Now unless you two would like to play cowboy and attempt at keeping up with me I'd suggest you stay here." She smiled and shut the door.  
  
"She's up to something." Dean sighed.  
  
"So are we giving her a five minute head start or two?" Fulton smirked.  
  
"Why not go wild and give her all five?" He laughed and got up.  
  
Julie called down to the stable asking for her horse to be saddled and waiting, since she knew she'd have two guys following her. She didn't want her Mitchell watcher to be known just yet, so a quick leave was in order. She jogged down the path reaching the stable just as one of the guys led slap shot out.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and jumped up in the saddle and took off. Twenty minutes later she was beginning to wish she'd asked to meet closer, instead of at the far end of the property.  
  
"Another of my brilliant ideas huh boy?" She said patting the horse who replied with a snort. "Least you blend in with the dark night, I shouldn't have worn white." She mused. "But would have been too obvious if I wore all black."  
  
She slowed him down to a canter and glanced around, finally she saw a small flashlight signal from behind the tree. She flashed one in return and pulled slap shot to a stop and tied him behind a smaller tree then went over to converse with the snitch.  
  
"I think were lost." Fulton said looking around.  
  
"Were not lost." Dean grumbled.  
  
"You said that ten minutes ago." Fulton sighed.  
  
"There's hoof prints all over the place, how was I to know this is a popular trail around here?" Dean grumbled again.  
  
"We need to put a tracking device on that girl." Fulton suggested.  
  
"That would be great, but she'd figure it out and we'd be at her mercy." Dean smiled.  
  
"Scared of her are you?"  
  
"You've seen her right hook, I think I should be the goalie and she should be the enforcer." Dean recommended while Fulton agreed and laughed.  
  
"She can't be that far can she? I mean this is a massive place but she's only got a few minutes on us." Fulton looked around.  
  
"She's on horse." Dean explained.  
  
"Well so are we." Fulton said giving him a crazy look.  
  
"Yeah but Julie on a horse and us on a horse are two very different things." Dean nodded.  
  
"Where's Dwayne when you need him" Fulton shook his head.  
  
"Yeah really." Dean muttered then pulled back suddenly on the reigns causing the horse to fling his head. "Good lord I'll never figure out how to handle one of these things."  
  
"Please no problem, just don't jerk the bit so hard in his mouth and everything will be fine." Fulton shrugged and patted his horse.  
  
"And how did you get so horse wise?" Dean shot him a look.  
  
"I just have skills." Fulton smirked, and Dean muttered something rolling his eyes.  
  
Julie glanced around making sure they were still alone. "So everything is set right?"  
  
"Everything is going perfectly."  
  
"Ok good, just watch your back. It won't be long now." Julie smiled.  
  
"Lights"  
  
"What?" Julie asked looking to where the informant pointed. "Headlights."  
  
"Time to go." The informant said quickly.  
  
"You first, it wouldn't look strange me being here but you it would." Julie said sending them off.  
  
Luckily the lights seem to have stopped for some reason, which gave her snitch time to get away. Julie waited a few minutes then jogged over and untied slap shot and led him back to the path. She glanced around seeing the lights still halted, "What is going on?" She wondered. She walked backwards beside the horse for awhile keeping her eyes on the lights. She got around a turn and figured she was out of anyone's sight, turned back around and got back aboard slap shot.  
  
"Back home we go boy." She whispered and sent him off. She was so off in thought she didn't notice she was no longer alone, not until the lights illuminated all around her. She turned around quickly seeing headlights no less then a mile behind her.  
  
"Why me?" She wondered, knowing it couldn't have been anyone from the farm.  
  
She urged slap shot forward into a quicker pace, the faster she went the fast the car behind her went. They closed in and finally she let loose of the reigns and sent him running ahead. The car was behind them in an instant, she quickly began to get panicked. She didn't dare speed slap shot up more, if they went too fast around the sharp turns he could loose his footing and fall.  
  
"I'm on horse back, there are some places I can go that a car can't." She thought and glanced to her left seeing one of the paddocks. She steered for it knowing they'd reach a fence soon, she only hoped slap shot didn't refuse at the jump.  
  
"Are we even on a trail now?" Fulton said glancing around as they reached the top of a small hill.  
  
"I'm starting to think not." Dean said looking around.  
  
"Is that a car?" Fulton asked pointing to a moving light well below them.  
  
"Looks like it." Dean said wondering.  
  
Just as the boys above noticed the lights, Julie made out the fence in the now moonlit darkness.  
  
"Here we go." She said softly and urged the horse forward; they reached the fence and soared effortlessly over it. They landed with ease on the other side and went galloping across the field.  
  
"Ok that can't be good." Fulton said as they saw Julie take the fence and continued running.  
  
The car halted to a stop and Julie glanced over her shoulder keeping watch. As she turned her head back towards the front she noticed the movement on the hill, and quickly turned that way. She reached the top and pulled back sending dust flying everywhere.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked quickly.  
  
"Like I know? Some lunatic in that car was chasing us. I couldn't see the driver, I don't know that car." She said turning around and looking back down. They watched as the car waited a few minuets then backed up, turned around and left.  
  
"I bet we know who's involved though." Fulton muttered.  
  
"Ok so no more secret meetings with my fellow spy." Julie shook her head.  
  
"Is that what you were up to?" Dean asked and she smiled. "Gezz Jules, I think if you didn't already know you certainly do now how dangerous even riding on your own property is."  
  
"Yes I realize that now, I won't do it again."  
  
"You always say that." Fulton mused.  
  
"Oh shut up." She smirked and went past him.  
  
"Tie her up somewhere." Dean shook his head and turned his horse around to follow.  
  
"Hi ho silver and away!" Fulton yelled and joined the trail ride home. 


	36. Show Me The Goods!

Alex was sitting on the leather sofa in Mitchell's office waiting for him to return. While he waited Lily came in and sat herself in an opposing chair and gave him a forced smile.  
  
"Where is Mitchell?" She asked haughtily.  
  
"I have no idea." Alex stated just as high and mighty.  
  
"He better turn up soon, I have to prepare for sleep." She said tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.  
  
"It's eight at night." Alex said giving her a funny look.  
  
"Yes and I take pride in pampering myself, you must do certain things before sleep to ensure maxim rest and beauty." She stated then smirked, "Not that I need any help."  
  
"Course not." Alex rolled his eyes and got up fixing himself another drink.  
  
"I'll have a water with a lemon twist, thanks." She said looking at her nails.  
  
Alex shook his head and fixed their drinks. He walked over handing the drink to her, then sat down just as Mitchell strolled in with a wicked smile.  
  
"Where have you been?" Lily asked.  
  
"Just having a little fun. Shouldn't you be leaving soon? The masseuse is waiting I'm sure." Mitchell said waving a hand at the door.  
  
"Yes of course." She smiled walking over giving him a tiny kiss then winking at Alex as she grabbed her purse and left. Mitchell fixed himself a drink also then walked over to his desk undoing his tie with his free hand. He sat back in his chair and took a sip, enjoying the liquid's slight warmth in his throat.  
  
"Your sister makes herself such an easy target." He said finally.  
  
"What did you do to her now?" Alex asked sitting forward.  
  
"Caught her out on horse back tonight." Mitchell said.  
  
"This late? What the hell was she doing?" Alex asked.  
  
"That I don't know, I just happen to have the best luck. Driving on the back roads and I see someone riding a horse in the darkness. Barely could make them out, but I didn't have a doubt it was her. So I sat there waiting to see where she went, then she stopped got off the horse tied him up then disappeared. So I turned the lights off and pulled up waiting, when she didn't show up for several minutes I turned the lights back on. That got her attention she waited a bit longer then I figured she would though." He paused taking another sip.  
  
"So you scared her a bit, big deal." Alex said.  
  
"If you're done butting in I'd like to continue." Mitchell said giving him a look Alex simply nodded. "As I was saying, after I turned the lights on she got up pretty quickly. She didn't get back on the horse after she got him; instead she walked along side him till she got out of my sight. So I turned the engine and drove over to the gate let myself in, and drove along the trail slowly. It didn't take long to come up behind her; she didn't react very fast at first. Nevertheless she set the horse off at a faster clip so I sped up; we kept with this increasing speed game for a tiny bit. I think then she realized she was in trouble so she sent him off racing, so me being the hunter I am I went after her. A few times I got right behind her, the dirt was being tossed up on the windshield I was so close."  
  
"So what happened when you caught her?" Alex asked smiling.  
  
"Sadly I didn't catch her, your sister is smarter then you think. She has an agile mind; she steered the horse towards a fence and jumped it leaving me behind. But I had some fun with her, put a good scare into her maybe." Mitchell laughed demonically.  
  
"Probley went running to her little boyfriend." Alex spat out bitterly.  
  
"I'm sure she did." Mitchell said with destructive thoughts going threw his mind.  
  
"My legs hurt." Fulton said as they walked up the stairs, after stopping in the kitchen grabbing a bite to eat after the escapade.  
  
"Now you see why Dwayne's bow legged." Dean said slapping him on the back rather hard.  
  
"Look I'll have enough bruises without you adding to it." Fulton complained.  
  
"Children no fighting." Julie stated giving them a warning look over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes mom." They echoed together.  
  
"Boys." She shook her head.  
  
"You mean men." Fulton smiled.  
  
"No I got it right the first time." She smiled.  
  
"Evil woman." Fulton smirked.  
  
They walked into the sitting room, finding a surprising site.  
  
"Hello kids."  
  
"What, what are you doing back so soon?" Julie asked starting to smile.  
  
"Found what I was looking for." Daniel said mischievously.  
  
"Enough to nail Mitchell?" Dean asked hopeful.  
  
"Enough to take care of him in any way Julie wishes." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Are you serious?" Julie said smiling.  
  
"Certainly am." He replied then laughed when Julie squealed, ran, and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Ok I want to know everything! Wait nevermind that just tell me what you found." Julie said back on the ground looking up at him with excitement.  
  
"Well I found a few small things, that we could have made do with. However right before we left the ship I hit the jackpot. A highly rare nineteenth century painting, did some checking and it came from a private collector's shipment a year ago from Japan." Daniel said handing a photo of the painting.  
  
"So what would be the best way to go about this?"Julie asked looking at the photo then passed it on.  
  
"They won't be moving anything off that ship till tomorrow, so we could have the customs agents show up there." Daniel shrugged.  
  
"Wonder if Mitchell will be going down there?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Could find out easy enough, he'd have to fly there." Daniel commented.  
  
"I'm on it." Julie jumped up and ran to her room shutting the door.  
  
"She does that a lot lately." Dean shook his head.  
  
"Talking to her spy I'm guessing." Daniel said still looking at the door.  
  
"Wonder who it is?" Fulton questioned.  
  
"Knowing her it's someone we'd never expect, or else we don't even know." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Wouldn't shock me if she's got more then one spy on him." Dean added.  
  
"Me either." Daniel said thinking, it obviously didn't take Julie long to contact her sleuth since a mere two minutes later she returned.  
  
"He'll be leaving sometime tomorrow morning, probley around ten." Julie smiled.  
  
"Nice job Gaffney." Fulton grinned and she nodded.  
  
"So you want the agents to show up, or what?" Daniel asked her.  
  
"I have a rather complex thing in mind." She paused with a smirk, "Is there anyway to get that painting off the ship without being noticed?"  
  
"That can be arranged, but why?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Because that way I can have my cake and eat it too." She giggled.  
  
"And again in English?" Dean asked.  
  
"That way Mitchell will have all kinds problems in Houston, then return home to enter hell courtesy of me." She smirked devilishly.  
  
"You vindictive thing you." Daniel smiled, "So he'll catch it from the cops, then come home and get the final nail in the coffin from you."  
  
"Exactly." Julie nodded.  
  
"I like it, very nice. I'll go make some calls you go take a bath you smell like a stable." Daniel laughed heading for the door.  
  
"Mock me now." She smiled and waved him off.  
  
She agreed on the smell and went to shower, while the guys did also. They later reconvened on the sitting room sofa. They watched a couple of movies, avoiding any talk that was necessary. Sometime after midnight Fulton yawned setting off a chain reaction of yawns. After fighting the inevitable for almost an hour they all retreated to their respective beds.  
  
"Hey Jules?" Dean said after a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah?" She said rolling over to glance across the room.  
  
"Sorry for the way I acted earlier, I just sort of snapped a bit." He said softly.  
  
"No reason to tell me you're sorry. Fulton has a way of pushing buttons sometimes." She smiled.  
  
"Don't have to tell me that." Dean shook his head smiling. "I don't want you to feel like you owe me something." He added glancing over at her.  
  
"I don't." She said. "I don't want you to feel like I'm only being nice to you because of the situation we find ourselves in right now."  
  
"I don't." He nodded.  
  
"Good, I just hum." She paused trying to find the right words.  
  
"Conflicted?" He said out of the blue.  
  
"Yes very. I just don't what's going on inside right now, other then how much I truly hate Mitchell." She said moving a strand of hair from her eyes.  
  
"I know." He agreed. "I really wanted to not say anything for awhile, but obviously the pressure was too much on someone we know."  
  
"Blast him!" She laughed.  
  
"Don't know what to do with him. Like we need someone running our lives?" He stated.  
  
"He needs a woman." She said sitting up eyeing him.  
  
"You know you get that crazy dancing eyes devil look going, and I get shivers of fear down my spine every time." He laughed.  
  
"I'm serious, find him someone then maybe he'll back off us." She confirmed.  
  
"Us, is there an us?" He asked propping up on one elbow.  
  
"Possibly, I don't know." She said slowly, "Does that make sense?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, this was pushed up sooner then it needed to be. From the start we both just kind of fell threw everything. I mean everyone in this town thinks we're engaged." He smiled.  
  
"And we only just had our first date." She laughed, "Well sort of a date."  
  
"Hey I nice! And I even liked the mints on the popcorn!" He said in mock astonishment.  
  
"Oh you're not offended so stop trying to act like you are! You know what I mean." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah I know. But just for ego's sake I mean, be honest. You've got a crush on me right?" He smirked.  
  
"Am I that transparent?" Julie said with a little mocking of her own. "I mean is it so obvious I've had to fight every minute with myself to not just fall at your feet in admiration?"  
  
"Ok smartass point taken." He laughed lying back down.  
  
She smirked and turned the light off. "I think we both have affection for one another." She said after a bit.  
  
"Yeah, we just have to let things happen now right?" He answered.  
  
"I think after tomorrow, god willing we take care of Mitchell. Well then maybe we'll have time to focus on other things." She replied.  
  
"I don't think I can sleep for the anticipation." He laughed.  
  
"Ok then you can forget it. Jackass." She muttered but smiled rolling over.  
  
"I love you Jules." He said tauntingly.  
  
"Ya huh, right." She called back. "Lovely way of showing it."  
  
"It's impossible for us to be sweet all the time to one another, fighting is more fun." He yawned.  
  
"I agree. So now that we agree on something let's end the night on that happy note, ok?" She asked.  
  
"Ok!" Fulton yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
"Fulton!" Julie and Dean yelled together.  
  
"Go hurt him, please go hurt him." Dean asked.  
  
"A declaration of love, by beating him senseless?" She asked.  
  
"Well he has no sense, and I know you're hot for me already. So it would just be for fun." He smirked in the darkness.  
  
Julie began to speak back several times, but couldn't seem to find the right thing to say. "Oh just..just be quiet and go to sleep! Or something." She added bemused.  
  
"Good night." He smiled getting the last victory.  
  
"Night." She sighed and rolled over annoyed, but after a minute she smiled and went happily to sleep. 


	37. Operation Bye Bye Golden Boy Pt 1

rumor: thank you so much for reminding me what movie that transparent moment was from! It popped into my mind and I couldn't think of where it was from!  
  
A bit of a short chapter here (a set up basically), too much going on in life at the moment to give this proper attention, but it's almost at the end so have a little patience with me please! I'm writing as much as I can when I can! Enough talk here's the story.  
  
Dean rolled over and groaned a bit wondering where all this light was coming from. He opened one eye and saw the drapes had been pulled fully open. He sighed and rolled over and covered back up for a few minuets till he had the feeling he better open his eyes. He pulled his head out from the covers and forced his heavy eyes open.  
  
"Morning sunshine." Julie smirked with Fulton sporting the same smirk.  
  
"Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Julie?" Dean asked rolling back over.  
  
"Now now, no time to be grumpy." Fulton laughed.  
  
"What do you two want?" He asked.  
  
"A lot of things actually." Julie said and Dean rolled over giving her a look.  
  
"Don't you dare start naming everything off." He warned.  
  
"Would I?" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Jules." He warned again.  
  
"You two are so cute!" Fulton laughed.  
  
"Shut up." They said in unison.  
  
"See." Fulton laughed again.  
  
"Ignoring him now, so what is it? Why are you up so early?" He asked Julie.  
  
"Early? Look at that clock dear." She said holding it up.  
  
"Oh." Dean muttered and finally smirked a bit seeing it was just after noon.  
  
"We have a lot to get done today." Julie said sitting down at the foot of the pull out bed.  
  
"Today is the reckoning my man." Fulton smiled.  
  
"You want to take Mitchell down today?" Dean said sitting up quickly.  
  
"Yes I do. Call it an early birthday present to myself." Julie nodded.  
  
"Then why on earth did you let me sleep so late?" Dean said reaching for a shirt.  
  
"Everything is already planned that's why." Julie said.  
  
"So how is it going down?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well," Julie began. "Daniel has called for a meeting around three, in which we'll bring up a certain Australian owned company and someone else's shipping company. After that depending on how long he wastes denying any wrong doing, I will talk to Mitchell alone."  
  
"Like hell you will!" Dean said looking in shock at her.  
  
"Chill Cujo!" She shook her head. "The room will be bugged and a tiny camera in place, so I wont truly be alone with him ok?"  
  
"Fine ok, still don't like this." He muttered then gave Fulton a warning look just as he opened his mouth.  
  
"As I was saying, I'll bring up the painting and hopefully make him mad enough to say something to incriminate himself." Julie smiled.  
  
"Let me get this right, you will be in a room alone with him. And all you want to do is make him angry?" Dean asked and she nodded. "Did you run head first into a wall this morning or something? Julie that guy is crazy, if you make him mad god knows what he'll do to you!"  
  
"Dean like I said before you guys will see and hear everything! So just calm down ok?" She said.  
  
"And how far away will we be from you? Next room or what, what if he's packing? Or has a knife." Dean went on and Julie closed her eyes.  
  
"I told you we should have let him sleep." Fulton said shaking his head while Julie smiled weakly.  
  
"Sleep? You mean you weren't even going to tell me?" Dean said incredulously.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake Dean." Fulton sighed loudly. "She will be safe ok? Yes we will be in the next room, I can't say he wont have some sort of weapon on him, but it's highly unlikely he will."  
  
"If he does have something we'll know before hand." Julie said quickly.  
  
"How?" Fulton asked looking at her funny.  
  
"I just will ok?" She nodded.  
  
"When this is over you are spilling everything is that clear?" Dean said and she saluted.  
  
"Yes Sir Mr. Portman sir!" She said.  
  
"And another thing, if he even so much as raises one hand to you I'm coming in there and killing him, got it?" Dean added and she laughed.  
  
"If he hits me that's fine, just don't barge in if he's about to spill it ok? Promise me that, I can take a hit if it means being rid of him forever." Julie said pleadingly.  
  
"I don't like this." Dean muttered.  
  
"I can see that, but if Mitchell is gone for good then let me assure you for my birthday tomorrow I will break tradition." She smiled.  
  
"Meaning?" Fulton asked.  
  
"We will have the biggest party this town has ever seen!" She smiled.  
  
"Then let's get this show on the road shall we?" Fulton proclaimed.  
  
An hour later Julie was standing in her closet looking absently at various outfits.  
  
"Tuff decision?" Meg said walking over to stand beside her.  
  
"I thought I should look professional at least, don't you think?" Julie asked turning a worried look her way.  
  
"It'll be ok Jules." Meg smiled putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I was so confident just an hour ago even, and now I'm just all over the place." Julie sighed.  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about your safety, that's well taken care of." Meg commented moving forward and going threw a few clothes. "But that's not what you're worried about."  
  
"No. It isn't." Julie rubbed her eyes and sat down on the small sofa.  
  
"Being alone with Mitchell?" Meg asked holding up an outfit and getting a disapproving shake of the head from Julie.  
  
"I know I won't truly be alone with him, but still. He has this way of unnerving me no matter how strong I play it. I'm so scared he's going to see right threw me and this will all blow up in my face." She said casting a worried look Meg's way.  
  
"Jules, You can do this. Mitchell is good at breaking people down, but you're stronger then you give yourself credit for. I mean look at all you've done! You're a starting goaltender for a hockey team. And not just any team a team full of mostly men! During all that you've maintained extremely high grades. That's impressive!" Meg smiled sitting beside her.  
  
"It's just hockey and school though." Julie shrugged.  
  
"And it's proof that you can handle this, you've handled everything that's been tossed your way with remarkable courage so far. What changes now?" Meg questioned.  
  
"I think it's just the idea this could all end right here today. No more Mitchell no more threats the end of everything. I'm so close, and I'm so scared it will be taken away. Either he'll get away again, or I'll screw up." She said softly.  
  
"You will do this, and you will do it well. I have no doubts of it, if need be I'll go home bust out the old pom poms and we'll have a pep rally." Meg smirked and finally Julie laughed.  
  
"Keep those pom poms for tomorrow." Julie smiled.  
  
"There you go, that fighting cat spirit is coming back." Meg nodded and leaped up. "I've got it! Wear the knee high black boots, with the black skirt that cuts up the left leg."  
  
She jogged over picking those things up and then headed for the shirt. "Wear that top that's sleeveless that looks almost like it's wrapped on. Know which one?"  
  
"Humm the sort of off white gold hinted shirt?" Julie asked.  
  
"Yes that one! Ok wear that and to finish it off the knee long black leather jacket!" Meg beamed.  
  
"Meg?" Julie asked and Meg turned waiting for her to speak. "I'll be inside and it's summer out. Is the jacket necessary?"  
  
"It most certainly is! Leather is power girl! And when I get done with you, the power will just scream out." Meg smirked then ran over grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.  
  
"And here we go." Julie muttered and smiled. 


	38. Operation Bye Bye Golden Boy Pt 2

Sorry for the delay yet again, didn't feel like writing (life issues, just trust me it's better I didn't write) but this should make up for it (well sort of) it's rather long and it kicks off the beginning of the end.  
  
Twenty minutes later Julie walked out and slipped on the leather jacket. She buttoned it right in the middle and left the rest flowing out on either side when she walked. Meg had pulled her hair into a knot at the base of her neck, completing the power look.  
  
"Well I definitely see the power." Julie smirked looking in the mirror.  
  
"You're over flowing with it!" Meg laughed as Julie made faces at herself.  
  
"You know, this is going to work." Julie said turning around.  
  
"Of course it will work, I planed it." Daniel said walking in. "Nice look there sis."  
  
"Thank you." Meg smiled and Julie giggled.  
  
"Whoa, you working for the mob now cat lady?" Fulton said walking in with Dean.  
  
"That's right Fulton I'm now a kingpin for the Maine mob. Better watch yourself I have a short fuse, and I tend to go blank when I'm angry." Julie said giving him her best stare.  
  
"You know, if I didn't know you were all talk I'd actually believe that." He laughed.  
  
"She's more vindictive then you give her credit for." Dean stated with a smile.  
  
"You would know." Julie smirked at him.  
  
"Ok guys here's the drill." Daniel said walking in. "Jules I've called everyone high up in the company in for a meeting on various subjects. Which I did so saying it was your wish ok?" He waited for her to nod then continued.  
  
"I knew calling a meeting would send Alex running to tell Mitchell something was up, so unless Alex decided not to say anything Mitchell will walk himself in and most likely argue a reason for him to sit in on the meeting, which you will allow."  
  
"Wait, that would throw him off right? I mean that's not something I would normally allow." Julie said questioning.  
  
"Exactly, we want him to be tossed off guard just a bit." Daniel nodded.  
  
"That would do it." Dean shook his head.  
  
"Right. So after we have a boring just going over things meeting you need to decided what next." Daniel said sitting down.  
  
"Meaning I need to pick when to go after him?" Julie asked.  
  
"Yes, now the way I see it you can either bring it up in front of everyone and watch him flip out. Or you can wait till you are alone and make some inquires into this shipping business." Daniel stated handing her papers.  
  
"Well I would bring it up with everyone still there but wouldn't that seem perhaps a bit obvious? What does his company have to do with ours?" She asked and Daniel smiled.  
  
"Simple, Mitchell used the house in France to set up meetings. That phone number showed up a lot on those photos we took remember? So you could bring up the numbers and ask the board which of them was at the chateau during that time." Daniel smirked.  
  
"I thought it was your house? Why would they be there?" Fulton asked.  
  
"It is our house, but the executives who travel are welcome to stay there." Julie smiled.  
  
"Ok light bulb was turned on now, thank you." Fulton nodded.  
  
"Anytime." Julie smiled, "So I bring up the phone number, and then after everyone clears themselves and Mitchell is left feeling uneasy we adjourn the meeting how do I swing getting him alone?" She asked.  
  
"That's kind of tricky." Daniel nodded.  
  
"When everyone is leaving call Alex back, Mitchell will be nosy and stay." Dean said with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Then what?" She asked.  
  
"Ask him if he's sure he doesn't know anything about the number, or anyone who might be lying about it." Dean said getting up and walking around. "Then he'll probley again say he knows nothing, then you can bring up the information about it being connected to a Codex Inc. that should send off panic in Mitchell. Who I bet by then would want to be alone with you to make a threat or to cover his ass."  
  
Everyone sat silent a minute looking at Dean all impressed.  
  
"You sure you haven't done this before?" Meg laughed.  
  
"I've seen a few situations." Dean smiled.  
  
"I'm impressed beyond words." Julie nodded, "That sounds like a great plain, agreed?"  
  
"Sounds well, you just need to cover your ass and think of everything he might come at you with." Daniel nodded.  
  
"Including his fist." Dean grumbled.  
  
"Oh he won't lay one hand on her I'll." Daniel began.  
  
"Boys, I can handle this. You will be in the next room and I can take a punch you know. I might cry and whine later but I certainly won't in front of him. I want him gone, I want to be rid of this stress and move on in my life ok? I'll gladly take whatever comes to do it." Julie looked at everyone getting nods of approval, all but Daniel and Dean.  
  
"I'll go along with it but don't expect me to like it." Dean sighed.  
  
"Yeah what he said." Daniel muttered.  
  
"Awee aren't you two just so cute when your pouting." Meg laughed.  
  
"Yeah they are, but the meeting is about to begin so pouty bash boy you need to disappear behind a wall." Julie smiled.  
  
"Behind a wall? Oh ok I get it, out the door and into the next room." Dean nodded.  
  
"Or you can just simply go threw the wall." Julie smirked at his perplexed expression. She walked over and pushed a switch moving the bookcase out.  
  
"Well of course you would have hidden passage ways around here." Dean shook his head smiling.  
  
"Hey they are a staple in classic old homes, you can't have a good mystery without them." Julie winked.  
  
"Long as you don't have some scary monster jumping out from around the corner." Fulton smiled.  
  
"I'm sure one look at you and they'd run crying." Dean smiled.  
  
"Only one going to get hit around here is you." Fulton said walking past him into the passageway.  
  
"Isn't he the best?" Dean smiled at Julie before following.  
  
"Wait for me guys!" Meg yelled running to catch up.  
  
Julie pushed the button again to send the door closing. Once it was back in place she turned and looked at Daniel.  
  
"So where are the cameras set up?" She asked.  
  
"There." He said pointing above the door, "And there." He said turning to point above the painting on the far wall.  
  
"And the microphones?" She said.  
  
"One on each camera, and two under the table." He smiled.  
  
"Very good." She nodded.  
  
"Ok hug for good luck I hear them coming." Daniel smiled and walked over hugging her.  
  
"Here we go!" She smirked up at him.  
  
The various executives filed in and took their places at the table, after handshakes from Julie and Daniel. Julie glanced over at Daniel noticing Alex and Mitchell were absent. After waiting a few minutes they decided to go ahead with the meeting. They went threw various topics and discussed the state of the company both at home and overseas.  
  
Half and hour later they were quickly running out of things to cover, when finally Alex walked in. Julie kept looking at the door waiting for Mitchell and was going into panic mode when he didn't appear. She exchanged glances with Daniel who couldn't hide his annoyance.  
  
"Well I think this just about covers it." Daniel stated slowly after a few minutes.  
  
"I'd like to say a few things." Julie said quickly standing up. She walked over and stood by Daniel at the head of the table.  
  
"I want to thank you all for coming today, and not holding back on your ideas with the future and direction of this company. Furthermore I hope to win over your trust and confidence in the coming months and years. I do take this very seriously, and I wish to be more involved as time passes. Until then I am very pleased to leave the structure we currently have in place. All of you have been with us for years, and unless I hear or see otherwise you will remain here." Julie paused to smile, and in trying to think of anything else to say to drag out more time.  
  
Just as she was about to wave the proverbial white flag Mitchell strolled in. He gave her a smile and she in returned raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I hope I'm not interupting." He smiled not taking his eyes off her.  
  
"Actually you are, but when has that stopped you?" Julie countered calmly.  
  
"Never. I'll just sit over here, if that's ok with you and your so called lawyer there." He said waiting for her to erupt.  
  
"Suit yourself." Julie dismissed him.  
  
With a wary look her way he walked over and sat down in a chair slightly out of the way. She nodded and glanced at Daniel giving him a slight smirk.  
  
"Before we adjourn this meeting I would like to address one minor thing." Julie paused taking the paper from Daniel's hand. "I was wondering which of you were at the Chateau in the last few months?" She paused. Only two of the men spoke up saying they had been there.  
  
"I was there three months ago." One of them said.  
  
"I was there a month ago." The other chimed in. "Is there a problem?" He asked.  
  
"No problem, just wondering about a phone number that popped up several times." She said and began with Daniel passing out papers with the phone records and the number highlighted. She walked over and handed Alex a copy, suppressing the urge to snicker.  
  
"As you see the number is highlighted." Daniel spoke. "Anyone remember it?"  
  
Alex shrugged his shoulders along with everyone else. Mitchell sat forward a bit in his chair attempting to see the number in question.  
  
"I don't recall this number." The first man said.  
  
"Neither do I." The other agreed.  
  
"So neither of you called this number from the Chateau in the last few months?" Julie asked and both again stated no.  
  
"Well then I guess this meeting is at an end yes Julie?" Daniel asked looking at her.  
  
"Unless anyone else has anything they'd like to say?" She asked looking around at everyone. "Then this meeting is adjourned." she stated and smiled at them all. She shook hands and began arranging the papers as she stood at the head of the table still. She glanced up as Alex made his way towards the door; Mitchell hung back a bit still trying to catch a look at the number.  
  
"Alex?" Julie called out; he paused at the door and turned back. "Could I talk to you a minute?" She stated finally looking up at him. He turned and walked back over stopping at the other end of the table.  
  
"What do you need?" He asked.  
  
"You don't remember calling that number do you?" She asked.  
  
"Like I said before no, I have no clue about that number." He confirmed.  
  
"What is so important about this number?" Mitchell asked walking over to stand at the middle of the table.  
  
"Just curious about it is all." Daniel spoke.  
  
"There a problem with the number?" Alex questioned.  
  
"Not presently." Julie nodded. "Thanks." She said dismissing him, Alex shrugged and left.  
  
Mitchell finally caught a glimpse of the number and silently cursed, he took a slow breath then spoke.  
  
"Perhaps I could see the number and shed some light on it?" He requested.  
  
"If you wish." She said sliding a paper down to him.  
  
Mitchell picked up the paper and stared at the number growing a bit uneasy.  
  
"I have to go pick up Meg." Daniel said suddenly. "Will you be ok?" He asked sending Mitchell a glare.  
  
"Oh sure fine, I'm meeting Dean soon." She smiled at him.  
  
"All right then. Dinner?" He asked and she nodded.  
  
"Of course, be careful." She smiled at him and he returned it.  
  
"Look at Mitchell's face, he is trying so hard to hide the panic." Meg laughed devilishly.  
  
"Having fun love?" Daniel asked walking into the room with a smile.  
  
"You know it." She replied.  
  
"Has he said anything yet?" He asked sitting down between Meg and Dean.  
  
"Not a word." Dean answered.  
  
"So," Julie began. "Happen to know the number or just can't read?"  
  
Mitchell looked up sending her a hateful look but remained calm. "Amusing Julie."  
  
"I try." She said placing the papers in the file.  
  
"Why do you even care about this number anyway?" He asked.  
  
"Just found it interesting, I'm a curious person." Julie stated looking up a moment at him.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing of note." He stated sliding the paper back down her way and walking towards the door.  
  
"I'll know soon enough." She stated hoping he'd take the bait.  
  
"Really?" He asked looking back at her confidently.  
  
"Yes, I'll just have some people search the number down and find whom it belongs to." She shrugged.  
  
"Going to a lot of trouble for one phone number aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"I just like to know what's going on." She stated looking him carefully in the eyes.  
  
"Careful Jules, that inquisitiveness could get you into trouble one day." He said slowly letting a smile play out on his face.  
  
"I'll be sure to cover my assets then." She smiled. "I don't foresee a problem with this phone business, I'll just get the info or dial them up myself." She shrugged standing up.  
  
"I don't think you should do that." He said quickly.  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
"Oh you know, could be nothing more then a maid calling her boyfriend in another country or something." He said again cursing himself.  
  
"Well at least I'd know." She said walking that way. "What does it matter to you anyway?"  
  
"It doesn't." He said.  
  
"Very well then." She said, he nodded then started out the door. "I'll just call now and kill this need to know." She said louder then she intended but it worked none the less.  
  
Mitchell turned and walked back into the room just as she picked up the phone and began to dial. He paused a moment seeing if she was indeed calling the number.  
  
"Damnit." He muttered watching her fingers dial up Codec Inc.  
  
He went over and quickly placed his finger on the phone hanging it up. Julie looked up at him in shock and started to complain.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She said annoyed.  
  
"You're not calling anyone Jules." He said taking the receiver out of her hands and sitting it down.  
  
"And why not?" She said.  
  
"Because, you and I are going to take a little ride." He said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Like hell we are, I'm not going anywhere with you. I have business to attend to right now thank you very much." She stated and picked up the phone again.  
  
Mitchell let out a low growl and grabbed the entire phone away from her and threw it across the room causing a loud crash as it hit the floor and broke apart. Julie didn't have to act shocked and bit taken back by his actions, she honestly was.  
  
"Now listen, that number is none of your business. Leave it alone." He stated staring hard at her only inches away.  
  
"Someone you don't want me to know about?" She asked.  
  
"Just let it be." He stated again.  
  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." She began to smirk.  
  
He let his temper show on his face for a moment then turned his head and let a small laugh out. She watched him carefully, not sure if he was going to yell, hit or what he was going to do.  
  
"He's going to hit her." Fulton said staring at the screen.  
  
"Like hell." Dean said jumping up.  
  
"Wait a minute." Daniel said grabbing his arm. "Look."  
  
Mitchell looked back at Julie then tipped her face up with his hand and leaned down looking her dead in the eye.  
  
"Here is what is going to happen Julie darling. First you'll call that number, then you'll find out whom it belongs to, then you'll start making inquiries about that person or persons. And you'll probley find nothing exciting about it, or else you'll anger someone. And that might cause something terribly tragic to happen to your lovely body, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" He finished enjoying the slightly stunned look on her face.  
  
He started to pull back, but leaned in quickly placing a kiss on her lips and stepped back quickly loving the anger flashing in her eyes. He started for the door when she spoke softly again.  
  
"I suppose that is your little warning so I won't find out about you and Codec Inc right?"  
  
Note: yes I know you're all going to beat me for hanging you up on the end again right? I can't help it I love cliffhangers, no worries I'm already half threw with the next chapter to be posted (I'm praying) ASAP! 


	39. Enjoy The Silence

WARNING!! Quite a bit of language in this, slight violence. Massive threats! You have been warned!!  
  
Mitchell halted with his back still towards her, his anger rose swiftly after the shock of the words she just spoke.  
  
"What's the matter Mitchell sweetie?" She taunted. "Did I hit a sore spot?"  
  
"You really should have left things alone Julie." He said slowly turning to look at her.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure I should have, but you know I just couldn't help myself." She stated narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"I warned you once before, I'll destroy everything and everyone you love. No one messes with me Julie, not even you." He roared slamming the door shut.  
  
"I'm not scared of you." She stated crossing her arms before her.  
  
"You're to stupid to be, for all your brilliance you are still such a naive child." He said slowly walking towards her.  
  
"Well if I'm so stupid how did I know about Codec Inc? How did I know about your shipping company?" She asked watching him grow more and more enraged at her every word.  
  
"And who could forget the love child you have in Europe?" She added in then instantly wished she'd just shut up. "Way to go Julie make him suicidal." She thought.  
  
He had fully begun to snap this time, and now she was honestly scared.  
  
"I really didn't want to hurt you Julie, but you just can't leave things alone can you?" He said with every word growing stronger then the last.  
  
"I really liked you Julie, I love that fighting spirit and what a waste it turns out to be. In the end you just pushed me to kill it didn't you?" He paused and ran his fingers threw his hair.  
  
"You just had to push me too far didn't you?!" He screamed.  
  
"You did this Mitchell not me." She said carefully.  
  
"I did this? I DID THIS?" He laughed crazily.  
  
"Sweetheart you are the cause of this all, if you had just given in to me none of this would have happened. Why are you such a harlot huh? I'm not good enough for you? But that pile of shit you call a fiancée is? He needs to go back to the gutter where he came from, and rest assured honey I'll put him there and you can watch."  
  
Julie backed up when he began to get too close, yet she couldn't find her voice at all.  
  
"Nothing to say to that? Not even going to defend him? Are you finally seeing the light Julie?" As he paused Julie watched with mounting fear as a sinister smirk crossed his face.  
  
"First I'll take care of him, then your beloved Daniel then your grandfather maybe? Can't forget little Meg either, hell why stop there? Why not take out your entire little group of birds? You can watch it all happen, I'll take them all away from you, then I'll take this house the company and everything else too." He paused and smiled then lunged forward grabbing her arm.  
  
She punched him squarely in the face causing his lip to split and blood to trickle out. She got away from him for a second but was quickly grabbed around the waist and held firmly in place before him. She shuddered when he spoke again into her ear.  
  
"Then, when I'm done taking that all away." He began speaking very menacingly.  
  
"I'll take your spirit, I'll take your entire being body and soul. Till you are left as nothing more then a beaten, defeated shell of a woman. Everyday you will be tormented by the demons in your head, knowing that you could have prevented this all. That you lost it all simply because you are a hard headed little bitch."  
  
"Maybe I am," Julie spoke her words coming out in tiny gasps. "But this little bitch has just bought your ass a ticket to prison."  
  
Just as the words came out of her mouth the door flew open and in came several federal agents guns drawn. Mitchell's grip on her loosened in shock and she quickly raced away from him. He didn't even seem to notice she'd gotten away, all he felt was undiluted shock. He wasn't even aware of what was happening, he barely felt the cuffs go on his wrist. He saw it happening but it didn't register as he watched Julie fall into the safety of Daniel and Dean's arms.  
  
He stared numbly as he was led forward and past them, he saw the glares of hate and the teary eyes peaking at him just over Dean's arm. They led him down the hall, out of the house and into a waiting car. Only an hour later sitting in a holding cell, did it begin to hit him that his great plan had without warning crashed into a pile of chaos at his feet.  
  
"It's over Jules." Dean whispered softly into the top of her head. "It's all over."  
  
"It's over but, hum how did that happen?" Daniel asked.  
  
Julie let out a long held in breath aginst Dean's chest and spoke softly, "Tomorrow, I'll fill in all the holes tomorrow."  
  
"I need a drink." Meg said causing everyone to look quickly at her, even Julie raised her head and stared. "What?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Nothing." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Can we go somewhere else please? I'd like to sit down for a bit." Julie said meekly.  
  
"Sure can." Dean said placing an arm around her shoulders and starting forward.  
  
Julie paused and turned back; "You are coming aren't you?" She asked holding out a hand to Daniel.  
  
"Always sis, always." He smiled taking her hand.  
  
An hour later Julie sat on the sofa in the sitting room enjoying the lasagna with everyone. They all talked about everything, except the events previously. Meg walked back into the room having disappeared a good ten minutes before.  
  
"Jules?" She said softly and waited till she looked her way.  
  
"I have a bubble bath run for you, I lit some candles, turned on the radio and got you some clothes to put on, now take off." She smiled.  
  
"Let me guess you put that lavender relaxing bubble stuff in there, lit the candles to help with the relax thing oh and put classical music on to encourage me to sleep huh?" Julie asked a smirk fixed on her face.  
  
"Yeah pretty much." Meg nodded and Julie giggled.  
  
"Well I normally prefer to have rock music on when I sit around in a bubble bath but I suppose I could be a Meg girl once and deal with the classical." Julie taunted getting up.  
  
"Don't mock me child!" Meg acted offended then laughed.  
  
"I have the two most insane women in the world in my life." Daniel said groaning.  
  
"Watch it!" Meg and Julie said together then laughed some more.  
  
Julie went to her bath leaving the other four alone. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Meg softly spoke again.  
  
"I can't believe how he snapped." She shuddered scooting closer to Daniel.  
  
"I've known him all my life, I've seen him do just about everything. But even I was shocked to see him flip like that, he really just went off." Daniel agreed.  
  
"He snapped faster then I thought he would, I mean she said some good things to him but he just went off." Fulton shook his head.  
  
"I thought he was going to kill her, and man did I want to beat your ass for not letting me go in there Daniel." Dean smiled finally.  
  
"Yeah I feel very lucky it went no farther, I'd hate to have to ruin your bad boy image." Daniel gave him a sarcastic grin.  
  
Dean laughed, as did everyone else. Julie returned a bit later and joined in with the friendly banter. Around ten she yawned and proclaimed she was going to bed. She hugged Meg and Daniel goodnight as they were already planing to leave.  
  
"You guys gonna stay up and watch tv a bit?" She asked looking at Fulton and Dean.  
  
"Yeah for awhile." Dean nodded.  
  
"Ok, night then." She smiled at them and walked to her room.  
  
She was still awake a couple of hours later then she heard Dean trying his best to be quiet pulling out the bed. She heard him hit something and curse softly.  
  
"You know I can't hear you cussing so speak a bit louder would ya?" She said amused.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Just thinking." She replied.  
  
"You can think?" He taunted.  
  
"Yes, unlike you." She countered.  
  
"Always with a smartass comment." Dean smirked.  
  
"Always." She smiled.  
  
"Hey Jules?" He said.  
  
"What?" She answered.  
  
"Happy birthday." He smiled. She turned her head looking at the clock, now reading just past midnight.  
  
"So it is." She smiled, "Thanks. Your not going to sing are you?" She said quickly and he laughed loudly.  
  
"No I don't think I'll bless you with my singing tonight." He retorted.  
  
"Good, I don't think my heart can take it." She smiled and he acted hurt.  
  
"Hey, hum did we do right in letting it go that far?" He said suddenly.  
  
"He's in jail isn't he?" She answered softly.  
  
"Yes he is. But was it worth him doing all that? I mean we could have nailed him differently." He said taking a seat beside her on the bed.  
  
"I'm not going to act like I wasen't scared badly, pretty shaken up. But he's gone for the moment, I can breath easy now that's all that matters." She said then smiled, "Shaken not stirred."  
  
"Ok bond girl." He laughed.  
  
"Couldn't help myself." She smiled.  
  
"Right." He smirked.  
  
"I'm getting a headache." She said out of the blue.  
  
"After today I'm shocked you didn't have one before now." He said looking down at her. "Sleep it off, you need the rest for later today."  
  
"Yes, must be well rested for the big birthday bash." She smiled.  
  
"That and we all expect answers on just how these federal agents came to your rescue." He said giving her a look.  
  
"Yes sir." She smiled and he returned it then leaned down and softly placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Hey, just so you know the only reason I didn't bust in there myself was Daniel wouldn't let me." He said later from across the room.  
  
"I know Dean, you didn't have to be in there for me to know you would help me if it got worse." She smiled.  
  
"Long as you know then, well sweet dreams." He said quietly.  
  
"I do know, sweet dreams to you too." She said smiling pleasantly. Moments later she rolled over and sighed deeply, finally feeling her body completely relax.  
  
"It's all over." She smiled hearing Dean's words in her mind again. After enjoying listening to the silence creep over the house, she peacefully went off to sleep.  
  
Note: Next chapter will either be the last or second to last for this story, unless I come up with something else to makeup a third chapter. 


	40. Busted With Love

Ok forgive the massive delay in the next chapter it was beyond my control I assure you!(anyone else have this much trouble uploading chapters but me?) So this is NOT the last chapter (the next one should be) and it sets things up for the last bit. Forgive me! Sorry if it sucks!lol  
  
Julie awoke to a strange forgotten sensation the following day: peace! She opened her eyes, smiled then sighed with happiness.  
  
"Happy birthday to me." She sang softly.  
  
She laid there awhile listening to the various noises, then pulled herself from bed. She slipped her feet in the slippers and walked into the sitting room using her fingers for a brush. Upon seeing no one she walked out her room and headed down stairs. She hit the last step when Alex's voice reached her.  
  
"Hope you're very pleased with yourself Julie." He said with an angry glare.  
  
"Why yes I am Alex, so sweet of you to ask." She smirked and patted him on the face and walked on by, leaving him fuming.  
  
She walked into the kitchen getting a chorus of smiles, then flashed a brilliant one herself seeing her grandfather back.  
  
"Happy birthday." He smiled as she jogged over and hugged him. "And well done." He added.  
  
"Thanks." She laughed.  
  
"Your seat madam." Dean said pulling back the chair.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir." She laughed and sat down.  
  
Once seated she was met with a plate of blueberry pancakes with all the side dishes. Soon the table was busy with everyone laughing and eating.  
  
"You know Alex was not a happy boy this morning." Meg giggled.  
  
"Yes I know, I ran into him on my way here." Julie smirked.  
  
"Bet that was fun." Fulton said with his mouth half full, earning him an ewww look from Julie.  
  
"Well at least he didn't see the paper and get to spoil it, so I get the honors of showing you." Daniel said walking behind her and lowering the paper before her eyes. She was greeted with a picture of Mitchell smiling in happier times, but the headline was simple and to the point: BUSTED!  
  
"Oh yes, forget gifts, cake or a party that is gift enough for me." Julie smiled happily.  
  
"Well I know you promised a massive party but I thought just a small little gathering on the back lawn would be nice." Meg said looking up from her coffee.  
  
"That sounds like heaven." Julie nodded.  
  
"What no drunken blast?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Not much of a drinker to be honest, I like a little champagne here and there." Julie shrugged.  
  
"Party pooper." He muttered mouth full of food again.  
  
"Manners please." She smirked then giggled when he gave her a highly confused look.  
  
"Anything you really want food wise?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Not really, just snack things would be cool. I want it simple and easy on everyone, so we can all just concentrate on having fun." She smiled.  
  
"I'll get on that." Meg leaped up from the table coffee in hand.  
  
"She never stops dose she?" Dean smiled.  
  
"Never." Daniel and Julie said and laughed.  
  
"So spill the story short cake, how did all this happen?" Her grandfather said smiling.  
  
"Without Meg here?" She asked.  
  
"Stop stalling already and spill it!" Daniel said impatiently.  
  
"Ok ok. Look here's the deal." She began. "I have a certain contact and that contact let me know that they had been watching the shipping lines in this country and Australia for some time. Codec Inc was the one that kept getting their attention."  
  
She paused taking a sip of coffee enjoying the annoyance on their faces; she placed her cup down then continued.  
  
"So they sent a team out to focus on them alone, my contact asked to be included on common grounds."  
  
"Whoa wait, what common grounds?" Daniel asked stopping her.  
  
"And what contact?" Dean added.  
  
"Patience boys." Her grandfather shook his head, and Julie smiled.  
  
"Thank you grampie." She beamed then kept on with the story. "The who on the contact I'll tell later, the common ground is a connection to Mitchell. So my calling this person at the perfect time helped aid the investigation. So we shared information about things, then after you went to Houston and found the painting they had enough to nail him."  
  
"But if they'd been watching him and the shipping then they'd have hundreds of things to nail him with, since they've been shipping stuff back and forth for months!" Fulton added.  
  
"You would think that, but as it turned out all the evidence disappeared from the ships before the agents could get in there. They had people on board even when they were loaded in Australia they saw the stuff. The problem was they needed to have the stuff on American soil to do anything about it, and it always seemed to poof into air when it got here." Julie sighed.  
  
"Then how did I find it?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Like many people can outsmart the mob?" Julie giggled.  
  
"Yes," Daniel said with an accent rubbing his chin. "You have a point."  
  
"Watched goodfellas one too many times with that accent." Dean smirked.  
  
"As I was saying," Julie shook her head. "They never could find anything till the painting which we have of course, or did. So I told them about it was shown to my contact that used my helping them out as a reason to let me have a hand in taking him down. End of story." Julie grinned devilishly.  
  
"No way I want a name." Dean looked at her.  
  
"And trust me you will get one, just not yet." She answered.  
  
"Why not?" Daniel demanded.  
  
"I have to make sure everything is set and ok, I don't want to blow this thing." Julie said getting up intent on getting more coffee.  
  
"Makes sense I guess." Dean muttered.  
  
"I'm gonna go get dressed, I shall return." Julie said walking out coffee in hand.  
  
She made the stairs and quickly heard the loud thud of footsteps behind her.  
  
"Don't trip and fall bash boy." She called out.  
  
"That obvious it was me?" Dean asked reaching only two steps behind her.  
  
"No one stomps up the stairs quite like you do." She laughed glancing just behind her.  
  
He flashed her a devastating smile, which caused her to smirk and turn around.  
  
"Got to you with my smile that time did I?" He asked smiling.  
  
"What of it?" She said after a minute.  
  
"Oh nothing." He taunted.  
  
"All right Dean." She said turning around. "I realize that we need to talk about some things, but it's becoming vary obvious what's going on now isn't it?"  
  
He stopped and looked a bit surprised.  
  
"Don't tell me the great Dean Portman is lost for words?" She taunted. "And at a time like this! My my, what will Fulton say? Better yet what will my beloved Romeo say?"  
  
"Jules." He said giving her a warning look, to which she smiled and kept walking along. "And where are you going?" He called out jogging forward.  
  
"To get dressed, you should get those ears checked dear your hearing is obviously lacking." She laughed.  
  
"You just can't stop yourself can you?" He asked walking beside her now.  
  
"No honestly I can't, but look at it this way. I've spent the greater part of my life growing up in a locker room with guys. So it stands to reason my quick wit and sarcasm would be outstanding." She grinned.  
  
"You know I never thought of that, you really have spent most of your life around a bunch of hockey playing freaks." He shook his head in thought, "I'm sorry." He added.  
  
"Sorry?" She said turning around just after they entered her room.  
  
"Yeah, I mean sorry you've had to put up with the way we act in there." He shrugged.  
  
"I'm used to it you know, and you have no reason to be sorry the Ducks have been the best to be around. Even in the locker room, I like being one of the guys in there. But it's also nice you realize I'm still a girl too, well off the ice anyway." She smiled and so did he.  
  
"So I guess we should talk?" He said feeling nervous.  
  
"Only if you want to, no need to rush." She smirked.  
  
"Ok what is that!?" He said staring.  
  
"What is what?" Se asked.  
  
"Stop playing innocent, that little smirk! What's that all about, and no smartass response!" He said quickly, resisting the urge to plant his hands on his hips.  
  
"Simple, you've already said how you feel about me, so I'll just return the favor. I love you too." She smirked leaving him standing there dumb founded.  
  
"Ok now that you know what the shock feels like I'm going to get dressed and I'll see you later." She giggled loving the look on his face. She walked across into her bedroom then to the closet shutting the door to dig into a rack behind it.  
  
"Jules?" She heard him say from the other side.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"You mean that?" He asked barely above a whisper.  
  
She smirked, "Yes I did."  
  
He was silent for a few minutes, so she guessed he'd left.  
  
"I'll see you at the party ok?" He said and tapped the door a couple of times then left.  
  
"Well that was easier then I thought." She smiled then started thinking, and thinking way too much.  
  
"Gezz did I just mess up?" She asked herself, "I don't want to rush into anything and risk hurting him any." She groaned then shook her head after a few minutes then set off to another rack.  
  
Meanwhile Dean was walking back down the stairs with purpose. He walked around looking; he finally found who he was looking for outside.  
  
"Could I ask you something?" He said walking up.  
  
"Sure." Meg smiled. "Wait!" She said when he hesitated, then broke into a huge smile. "Just too cute!" She squealed then leaped up hugging him. He stood there in shock again then laughed and hugged her back.  
  
"It's about time, gezz you two are trying to kill me!" She shook her head looking up at him.  
  
"Well we're not exactly together, I mean she knows how I feel and she did just drop the bomb on me like I did to her. It's just." He stopped a moment to think.  
  
"It's just you think you rushed her into it?" Meg finished for him.  
  
"Yeah I mean, she's just got rid of Mitchell, she's lost her father been threw pure hell for weeks and then I drop this bomb on her midway threw it. Like I'm expecting her to add me to her list of problems. Do I make any sense?" He asked.  
  
"You remind me of Daniel, and if you tell him about this I'll hurt you and believe me I can." She warned quickly.  
  
"Not a word will I say." He said crossing his heart seriously then smiled.  
  
"Ok then, well Daniel has no clue I know this but I overheard him talking to Julie's dad one day. He was saying a lot of things like you are, not exact words but he was really confused." She said motioning to the steps.  
  
"Over you?" He asked sitting down beside her.  
  
"Yes over me. You'd think it would have been smooth sailing with us getting together right? But it wasn't I was scared to death so was he, it was just one big crazy situation." She smiled looking off a bit thinking.  
  
"So how did you solve it?" He asked.  
  
"By listening." She answered smiling over at him.  
  
"Listening?" He asked confused.  
  
"To what's going on in your head and heart. You have to let things just happen, live in that exact moment and take things as they come. You can't make something happen you just have to let it grow. And believe me you two have crammed months of growing together time into a matter of weeks, weather you've noticed it or not." Meg smiled.  
  
"So just forget this knot in my stomach when she's around and just let it be?" He inquired.  
  
"Exactly, she's still the same girl she's always been. That's still Julie don't forget, and you're still Dean." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah but it's like we just don't precisely slick or something." He said perplexed.  
  
"That's simple to explain! You two have a classic tug of war going on, that is a staple of many great movies! For example, one of my favorites and Julie's too, Mask of Zorro. They liked one another picked back and forth till finally in her true hour of need there he was, right by her side doing what he could. Even if it meant causing problems for himself, suddenly everything clicked and they lived happily ever after. That's you and Jules exactly, see simple!" She laughed.  
  
"Never seen the movie, but it's that simple?" He laughed.  
  
"Yeah it's that simple. You master just being yourselves and being true, and everything will be perfect, and maybe watch the movie." She smiled standing up. "All good?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." He flashed a huge smile. "Thanks Meg."  
  
"Anytime, now come with me I can't move the tables." She laughed at the face he made and headed back to work with him in toe. 


	41. Last Goodbye

NOTE: Ok this is the last chapter, to answer the questions yes I have thought about writing a sequel to this. However right now I don't have a storyline in mind, but one might come to me and I'll get going on it. I've other stories (none with Ducks however) I've considered posting, not sure if I will or not. So for the last time thank you so very much for all the great reviews and thoughts on this, I hope this lives up to the hype, and still leaves it open for a potential following episode!  
  
"This is the most thoughtful gift I could have ever received!" Julie smiled up at Daniel from the sofa. "I can't believe you found this." She added with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Took me years to find it, so glad I did." He smiled sitting beside her.  
  
"It's so pretty." She smiled winding up the delicate glass inclosed crystal horse, then turned the tiny switch to ignite the light. She sat it down and smiled watching the horse go from blue, to red then green before finally sparkling in white light as it made it's way round and round to the tune of Memories.  
  
"Just like I remember." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Exactly, I used to sit for hours watching the other one." Julie smiled thinking of the pervious crystal horse she owned.  
  
"The day that one broke I thought you were going to be in mourning forever." Daniel shook his head.  
  
"I was! I loved that thing; I could have killed Alex for breaking it. I know he didn't mean to and for once I actually saw regret in his eyes when that ball hit it. I still would tear up over it even now I would!" She giggled.  
  
"No water works today, besides I think it's time to party." Daniel said standing up holding out his hand.  
  
"It certainly is!" She smiled taking his hand then tossing her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much, for everything." She said hugging him tightly.  
  
"It was my pleasure sis." He smiled returning the hug before sitting her back down on her feet.  
  
"Ok mushy stuff over, let's go have fun." She smiled taking his arm and heading downstairs.  
  
They walked outside and were met with a very impressive sight. Little Chinese looking lanterns were strung around in trees and on poles, candles were placed variously around. In the middle were a couple of large tables with all kinds of food and drinks.  
  
"Man Meg doesn't mess around!" Julie laughed.  
  
"No she doesn't!" Daniel agreed and smiled at his wife who was quickly heading their way.  
  
"Welcome to your party." She giggled hugging Julie.  
  
"So much for small time." Julie laughed.  
  
"I couldn't help it, you know how I am Jules. I get and idea and it just gets bigger and bigger." Meg shrugged. "Least I have good help, well most of the time when they weren't goofing off!" She said loudly looking at Dean and Fulton.  
  
"What?" They both said innocently.  
  
"Right." Meg shook her head.  
  
"You know you forgot something." Julie said.  
  
"What!?" Meg said alarmed glancing around. "What did I miss?"  
  
"Music!" Julie smiled.  
  
"I did not!" Meg smirked and snapped her fingers; sending music flowing threw the air. "Thank you grandpa Gaffney." She nodded.  
  
"My pleasure." He said walking over and placing a kiss on Julie's cheek. "Happy birthday angel."  
  
"Thanks grampie." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Enough with the love, can we eat now?" Fulton yelled.  
  
"Is that all you ever think about?" Julie yelled at him.  
  
"No!" He said then paused, "Well not all of the time, some of the time? Ok fine yeah food is high up on the Fulton Reed importance list." He grinned.  
  
"Big shock there." Dean muttered.  
  
"Well not everyone's life revolves around a certain goaltender." Fulton said quietly looking over at him.  
  
"Who told!? I didn't think anyone knew my life was centered around Belfour!" Dean said acting hurt.  
  
"What about the eagle?" Julie asked walking up.  
  
"He was great with the Blackhawks." Dean said quickly, hiding the embarrassment.  
  
"Talking about me weren't you." She confirmed with a smirk.  
  
"Actually yes." Fulton nodded.  
  
"Figured so." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Portman was just saying how alike you and Belfour are." Fulton smirked getting a glare from Dean.  
  
"Sure, she has his temper." Dean smirked getting up.  
  
"Awe, that is the sweetest complement anyone has ever said about my game. I admire that spirit." Julie smiled brightly.  
  
"Only you would love being compared to him." Fulton shook his head.  
  
"Don't start with the player arguments again!" Dean warned them.  
  
"No fighting over players today, I'll be nice." Fulton said getting up and heading away.  
  
"That's a first." Julie mumbled loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"I heard that." He said over his shoulder as he kept walking.  
  
"I wonder about you two sometimes." Dean shook his head.  
  
"Be quiet." She smirked.  
  
"As you wish." He bowed.  
  
"Ok Westly, you're not going to turn into the dread pirate roberts are you?" She laughed.  
  
"I don't know I'd look rather dashing." Dean said rubbing his chin in thought.  
  
"Oh brother." She muttered and started back towards the tables with him in her wake.  
  
It only took a few minutes for the party to get into full swing. Fulton was the happiest having now tried everything on the table, more then once. Julie was laughing at her grandfather telling stories of when she, Daniel and her father were young, while Daniel was trying his best to ignore those stories. Meg was fusing about making sure there was a never-ending supply of food and drinks. Dean was sitting back enjoying the sights and sounds, fully relaxed and happy.  
  
"I could have done without the paint story." Daniel groaned.  
  
"I couldn't!" Julie laughed insanely.  
  
"That's it." Daniel proclaimed then placed Julie in a headlock.  
  
Everyone laughed at them wrestling around on the ground, finally after a several minute battle it appeared Daniel was going to win yet again. That was till he noticed Alex and her mother walking towards the party.  
  
"Great." He complained, Julie took advantage of his distraction and tossed him over.  
  
"Pin!" Fulton yelled.  
  
Dean then sprang from his chair and landed beside them then counted a quick three.  
  
"The winner!" Fulton yelled as Dean lifted Julie's arm in the air.  
  
"I guess I should be saying happy birthday shouldn't I?" Her mother began.  
  
"No you shouldn't, and you won't and to be honest I'm so happy nothing can bring me down. Not even you two." Julie smiled then paused. "So hey why not join us?" She added flashing a brilliant smirk.  
  
"This isn't over Julie." Alex glared.  
  
"Yeah it is." Daniel said from the ground.  
  
"I came home for this?" Her mother said looking at Alex. "I'll be in Florida." She muttered walking off, then turned around one last time. "Happy birthday regardless Julie." She then turned and walked back into the house.  
  
"Gee big boy had to run to mommie for help?" Meg giggled.  
  
"He always has." Julie rolled her eyes.  
  
"One day you'll pay sis, one day you and everyone here will pay." Alex vowed.  
  
"I hope I don't have to pay much." Dean said with a thoughtful look.  
  
"You can just bum money off me." Julie winked at him, causing him to laugh.  
  
"Yeah I forget you're loaded." He smiled.  
  
"I certainly am." She said giving Alex her best promising glare.  
  
"Whatever." He said and turned around.  
  
"What a response, I so expected more from him." Fulton sighed as if seriously disappointed.  
  
"Oh well, time for cake." Meg beamed grabbing Julie and placing her at the head of the table.  
  
Julie shook her head and smiled with everyone as they took their seats around the table. Meg returned with a maid's help carrying the cake, they were soon followed by most all of the staff. Julie shook her head embarrassed by the attention as they sang then waited for her to blow the candles out. She did and a cadence of claps rag out followed by everyone digging in.  
  
Once done with the cake everyone sat around talking about various subjects. It was fast becoming darker out but no one seemed to notice. Too involved with laughing and having a wonderful time.  
  
"And I thought we were done with uninvited guests." Daniel sighed loudly, sending everyone turning around yet again.  
  
"Mitchell's little lap dog Lily." Meg spat out.  
  
"Breathe dear." Daniel said putting his arm around her.  
  
"I'll handle this." Julie said getting up and walking over.  
  
They watched as she and Lily seemed to be talking very intently, after a few more minutes of this they all got a bit concerned.  
  
"I'm going over there." Meg said standing up.  
  
"Wait." Dean spoke.  
  
Julie turned around and headed back towards them Lily walking not far behind.  
  
"What do you want?" Meg snapped at Lily who smiled.  
  
"Only to tell Jules happy birthday." Lily shrugged then added. "That and to explain why I don't have a gift since I already gave her one."  
  
She finished her comment looking over at Julie who looked back at her then together they spontaneously burst into laughter.  
  
"What the..?" Fulton asked getting wondrous looks in return.  
  
"Ok obviously we are missing something." Daniel said looking expectantly at Julie.  
  
"Yeah sorry guys, I couldn't help myself." Julie began. "Ok so look at her."  
  
"What?" Daniel asked confused.  
  
"Look at her, I mean really look." Julie said stressing the really.  
  
Daniel stared intently as told at Lily then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see what I'm looking for?"  
  
"Wait, this should help." Lily said then pulled at her hair, shocking them all when the long ebony locks turned to a sea of crimson red.  
  
"Get it now?" Julie asked then cringed when black wig was tossed at her.  
  
"No way." Daniel said softly as he began to stand.  
  
"I think super spy is starting to understand." She said looking over at Julie who smirked.  
  
Daniel walked over then stared a minute more then let his jaw drop open.  
  
"My god, Jasmine?" He said staring wildly.  
  
"In the flesh." She smirked and Julie giggled.  
  
"But how, what when hum." Daniel stared for a moment, "What?"  
  
"I am so confused." Meg said shaking her head.  
  
"Join the club." Dean agreed.  
  
"OK long story short, " Jasmine began. "Hi I'm Jasmine; I've known Jules all my life. I'm her best friend who's supposed to be a model in Europe. Sorry to ruin my cover but actually I work for the government." She finished smiling.  
  
"The connection." Fulton smirked.  
  
"Exactly." Jasmine nodded.  
  
"So this is how you brought him down and knew everything." Dean smiled.  
  
"Sure is." Julie beamed.  
  
"Humm you with us now Daniel?" Jasmine asked him with a smile.  
  
"I don't believe any of this." He laughed. "You're an agent, unreal!"  
  
"Ok I'm getting hurt here!" Jasmine laughed.  
  
"It's just." Daniel paused looking for wards.  
  
"A severe shock to the system." She finished and he nodded. "I know it is a shock, you should have seen Julie's face when I told her."  
  
"Man, shock." Daniel said shaking his head.  
  
"Sit down." Julie laughed pushing him back towards the table and pulling Jasmine along with her.  
  
After everyone was explained the long story of both Jules and Jasmine's life and the saga of Mitchell's downfall they went back into the friendly banter.  
  
"I need to dance." Meg said standing up.  
  
"Must I?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I wasn't asking you." She said and took grampie's offered hand.  
  
"Two timing me to my face!" Daniel said acting hurt and she and grampie laughed.  
  
"Oh and Jasmine I'm so sorry for the way I acted." Meg said before they left.  
  
"Trust me I understand. You had no idea it was me!" Jasmine laughed.  
  
"Sorry again!" Meg smiled before turning to dance.  
  
"So how did you get involved in this?" Daniel glanced over at Jasmine.  
  
"Well it just so happens.." She began and tore into the story with Daniel and Fulton listening intently.  
  
"Jules." Dean said softly as she turned her head in response. "Walk?" He asked and she smiled.  
  
They left the party behind walking around in the massive garden in silence for awhile.  
  
"Well that was something." He said softly and she smiled.  
  
"Yeah I've been dying to tell someone about Jasmine for a long time. Was almost killing me." She laughed.  
  
"Very clever, I'm very impressed." He glanced over.  
  
"My goal in life is complete then, I've impressed the ultimate bash boy." She mocked.  
  
"Keep it up cat lady." He shook his head, as they fell into silence again. After a bit they ended up in the same part of the garden they found themselves in the day of the funeral and the will was read.  
  
"Where it all began in a sense." Julie said looking around.  
  
"Yeah it is." He nodded.  
  
"Seems almost like a lifetime ago." She mused walking over and sitting down on the same bench.  
  
"It was a lifetime ago, everything is different now." He said sitting beside her.  
  
"Yeah I guess it really is." She nodded after a bit then smiled. "Some things don't change it seems."  
  
"Like what?" He asked.  
  
"Friends, family, Ducks." She smiled, "And I guess this."  
  
"This?" He asked glancing over.  
  
"We always seem to end up together, meaning too or not. Even on the ice it's happened." She said glancing back.  
  
"How so?" He questioned.  
  
"Think about it, always seemed to be right next to one another when someone big happened on the team, from Bombay coming back with the duck call at the Goodwill Games, to the duck banner being placed over the warriors at Eden Hall." She finished.  
  
"Well isn't that something." He nodded realizing all that for the first time. "Suppose that is why we're sitting here now after everything is over."  
  
"Yeah maybe so." She agreed. "Course I think the similar dreams was just taking it too far." She laughed.  
  
"Agreed. I think it was just a wake up call, maybe I didn't take Mitchell seriously enough." He said.  
  
"Hopefully we won't have to worry about him at all from now on, but knowing him he'll try to get out of this." She sighed resting her head on the side of his arm.  
  
"Not this time, he can't buy freedom now." He said kicking at the grass.  
  
Julie watched him a minute then smiled and turned her head to look at him.  
  
"What?" He said at her expression.  
  
"You're nervous!" She smirked.  
  
"What?" He asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Of me, or rather being around me." She said.  
  
"Right why would I be nervous?" He asked getting up.  
  
"I don't know, cause you like me not long ago are starting to figure out what this is going on between us, and you're flipping out!" She smiled.  
  
He turned around and gave her a look. "Well its not like I know how to act you know, you're different. I can't exactly be big bad bash boy and impress you or walk up and slug you on the shoulder or something." He said frustrated.  
  
"Don't you do that anyway?" She taunted earning her a look. "Ok ok." She said putting her hands up and standing up. "How about this, I admit I get nervous a bit around you also ok? So there we're both nervous of one another, and yet as far as I can tell we don't want to run away from each other so I guess that means one thing."  
  
"Which is?" He asked.  
  
"I guess we just have to shut our minds up, tie up our pride and just do what the heart says, or in your case a thumping gizzard." She smirked.  
  
"I have a heart, somewhere." He said slowly smiling.  
  
"I somehow don't believe that.." She began before he cut her off with quite possibly the best kiss ever, (with all do respect to Westly and Buttercup!)  
  
"Believe that?" He asked and she blushed and smiled.  
  
"I might can believe that." She laughed.  
  
"I love you Jules, god help me." He said and she gave him a pouty look.  
  
"I think god should be helping me since strangely I love you too." She responded.  
  
"Help us both then." He said then added with another kiss, "We better get back." He said and she nodded.  
  
"Probley so." She said smiling.  
  
"They should have fun tormenting us now." He said taking her hand and walking back up the path.  
  
"You know they will." Julie nodded. "But it won't be as bad as when we walk into that locker room next season."  
  
"Gezz Jules I do not want to think of that." He shook his head.  
  
"Should be fun." She giggled.  
  
"You goalies are a crazy breed." He laughed throwing his arm around her.  
  
They walked back towards the party noticing it was strangely populated.  
  
"Should we go get the preacher now or later?" An all too familiar voice greeted them.  
  
"Oh leave them alone!" Another called.  
  
"I'm hurt Juliet I'm seriously hurt!" Said yet another.  
  
"You be nice also!" Connie scolded Luis then gave Averman another threatening glare, before turning her attention to the rest of the Ducks.  
  
"Happy Birthday Mrs. Portman.I mean Julie!" They all yelled with Connie sighing loudly in annoyance.  
  
"So much for delaying this till the locker room." Dean sighed.  
  
"I'm ready if you are." Julie said glancing up at him.  
  
"I'm not nervous anymore." He smirked and led her forward.  
  
"Neither am I." She smiled, and set forth into the radiance of the party and in reality the dawn of her new life. 


End file.
